Trente baisers
by Arcadiane
Summary: 30 thèmes, 30 oneshots, 30 snacks, 30 baisers. Amours adolescentes ou batifolages pour adultes, humour fluffy ou angst douloureux, il y en a pour tous les goûts, tant qu'on aime Sirius Black et Severus Snape… Plus que 19 baisers !
1. Premier Baiser : Regarde moi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

30 Baisers est une communauté de défis sur LiveJournal (vous trouverez l'adresse dans ma bio). Il s'agit d'écrire 30 fictions à partir de 30 thèmes donnés sur un même couple, et chacune d'elle doit comporter au moins un baiser.

J'ai hésité à publier ces fics sur pour diverses raisons, mais j'ai envie que toutes mes potterfictions soient regroupées au même endroit, donc voilà. (Par contre je ne donnerai pas les thèmes correspondants ; je publie ces fics indépendamment du défi de départ.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

°

**Note :** Ceci **est**une songfic, c'est assez difficile de le cacher. Je sais que c'est interdit sur ffnet… Et je trouve ça dommage. Je ne m'approprie pas ces paroles, et elles peuvent être trouvées n'importe où. En plus, cette fic perd un petit quelque chose si on retire les paroles de chanson.

Si ça pose vraiment un problème à quelqu'un, qu'il me le dise, mais évitez de me "dénoncer". Merci.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Joanne Rowling, et la chanson "Le Plus Beau Du Quartier" à Carla Bruni (sur l'album _Quelqu'un m'a dit_) !

°

**LE PLUS BEAU DU QUARTIER**

°

_Regardez-moi… Je suis le plus beau du quartier, j'suis le bien-aimé_

_Dès qu'on me voit, on se sent tout comme envoûté, comme charmé…_

_Lorsque j'arrive, les femmes, elles, me frôlent de leur regard penché_

_Bien malgré moi, oui, je suis le plus beau du quartier._

° ° °

Eussions-nous été dans une école japonaise, Sirius Black aurait été appelé "Prince Sirius", aurait reçu un monceau de chocolats à la Saint Valentin et aurait eu son fan-club personnel incluant une bonne moitié des élèves. Ces extravagances n'ayant pas cours dans les écoles britanniques telles que Poudlard, il devait se contenter d'attirer le regard de tous quand il entrait dans une pièce et de sentir de temps à autre la présence de ceux qui se cachaient à son passage pour le prendre en photo en douce.

Bien évidemment, Sirius Black était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas faire grand cas de toutes ces attentions.

« Non, désolé, les autographes c'est _seulement_ le mardi après-midi. »

Il n'était pas exactement en avance pour son cours de Métamorphose et n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses bêtises.

Particulièrement grand et svelte, Sirius Black avait émergé de la puberté avant tous les autres avec le même air nonchalant qu'il affichait aujourd'hui en arpentant les couloirs du château. Trahissant le profil du Britannique moyen qui, comme nous le savons tous, est affublé d'incisives proéminentes tournées vers les quatre points cardinaux, il était doté d'une dentition irréprochable, si blanche que la rumeur courait qu'il était dangereux de regarder sans protection son sourire dans un rayon de soleil. Toutes les filles aimaient jouer avec ses cheveux si doux et si brillants, et ses yeux - ses yeux délavés fascinaient sans distinction garçons et filles, élèves et professeurs, Gryffondors et Serpentards… enfin, ce Serpentard mis à part. Mais c'était que ce Serpentard était bien trop stupide, bouché - et laid, très laid - pour capter son magnétisme naturel, voilà tout, se dit Sirius avant de chasser cette pensée, et de s'emplafonner dans un mur.

«_SIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII _!!! »

Sirius se redressa, un peu sonné, comme une fille de sixième année s'agenouillait près de lui pour palper son visage avec inquiétude.

« Oh, Siri, tu vas avoir une vilaine bosse si tu ne fais pas soigner ça! Heureusement, ton nez n'est pas cassé… souffla la fille - quel était son nom, déjà?

– Mon… nez… »

Il le faisait rudement souffrir quand même, mais Sirius était un Gryffondor - il survivrait.

« Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un nez aussi droit, tu sais, ce serait vraiment dommage de l'abîmer!

– Ahin… »

Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir ce mur ?

« Imagine-toi avec un nez crochu comme celui de Snape ! »

Sirius tressaillit et leva vers la fille un regard courroucé. Elle déglutit inconfortablement.

« Enfin, tu le porterais certainement mieux que lui, bien sûr… »

Le regard de Sirius se perdit dans le vague, mais la fille continua à le fixer, absorbée par les multiples éclats de gris clair et parfois bleuté de ses prunelles, sa bouche s'entrouvrant peu à peu. Trop préoccupé, Sirius ne s'en aperçut pas. Après tout, il venait de se prendre un mur. Si encore cela avait été la première fois que ce genre de choses se produisait, mais non, dès qu'il pensait un peu trop à ce Serpentard stupide - et bouché - et même pas beau…

Furieux contre lui-même, il se releva d'un bond et reprit le chemin de sa salle de cours, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille en état catatonique.

Toutes ces idioties avaient commencé un peu la rentrée en septième année - dans un bar gay. Car, contrairement à ce qui se disait, si Sirius n'était jamais sorti avec aucune fille à Poudlard, ce n'était pas parce qu'il entretenait des relations matures avec des mannequins des pays de l'est depuis l'âge de douze ans. Non. Il était juste très banalement homosexuel - comme tous les garçons beaux, intelligents et sensibles, fera remarquer la célibataire aigrie.

Mais à l'inverse, être beau, intelligent et sensible n'était pas une condition obligatoire pour être homosexuel, comme Sirius s'en était fait la remarque lorsque ce Serpentard stupide, bouché et même pas beau était entré dans ce bar. Sirius n'aimait déjà pas rencontrer des Serpentards en vacances, mais alors, _Severus Snape_, et dans un bar gay, en plus, ça, ça…!

L'instant de stupeur abyssale passé, il avait pensé attendre que l'autre le remarque et soit lui-même cloué sur place par la surprise pour lancer une attaque frontale. Seulement, l'autre ne l'avait pas remarqué. Snape lui était passé devant sans même le voir. Pire, il avait fait une pause devant le bar où Sirius sirotait son cocktail préféré, avait balayé le comptoir du regard, et avait poursuivi son chemin jusqu'à la table du coin _comme si de rien n'était_, comme s'il n'existait pas, comme si une demi-douzaine d'hommes ne tournait pas autour de lui à ce moment même et qu'on ne lui avait pas déjà offert cinq verres, et ce juste parce qu'il était foutrement sexy et magnétique -_magnétique_, tu comprends le sens de _magnétique_, espèce de sale Serpentard bouché et stupide et même pas beau ?

Renonçant à lui jeter un verre vide à la tête, Sirius se mit à le fixer intensément, afin qu'il tourne la tête vers lui, et alors… Mais les minutes s'écoulaient et rien ne se passait; peu à peu son nuage de prétendants s'évapora en grommelant au sujet du succès exagéré des ténébreux aux yeux noirs et Sirius ne fit rien pour les retenir, absorbé qu'il était par sa contemplation bornée. Il meublait son attente en se faisant des réflexions sottes sur l'effet avantageux du pantalon moldu sur le Serpentard et de la décontraction que lui donnait une simple chemise; réflexions dont il devrait penser à se purger un peu plus tard, vraiment.

Et enfin, Snape tourna la tête vers lui et, sans qu'il ait à sourire, son visage s'éclaira - ses traits toujours soucieux se détendirent et ses yeux froids s'adoucirent - Sirius en oublia de lui décocher un regard haineux. Le moment d'après, il réalisa que ce n'était pas lui que Snape regardait, mais un jeune homme blond qui venait d'arriver. Celui-ci se dirigea tout droit vers la table où était assis le Serpentard, qui se décala pour lui faire une place sur la banquette. Le blondinet, qui avait commencé à retirer sa veste, abandonna cette tache en cours dès qu'il posa un genou sur le siège, se penchant sur Snape pour le saluer d'un baiser un peu trop sur la bouche et un peu trop long et un peu trop - _oh, Merlin_, se dit Sirius en se détournant, écarlate.

Il avait dû se tromper. Ce ne pouvait pas être Severus Snape. Severus Snape était un mollusque asexué et profondément pathétique qui n'était sûrement pas du genre à - Sirius jeta un œil vers la table du coin et avala à la paille une grande gorgée de cocktail - échanger des baisers de plus de deux minutes avec une mignonne petite chose à boucles blondes _et_ de sexe masculin. Et pourtant…

Le blondinet enleva enfin ses bras d'autour du cou de Snape et Sirius fut soulagé de le voir s'asseoir plus correctement sur la banquette, et que la main du Serpentard quitte ainsi son _postérieur_. Il grimaça cependant en constatant que la main en question s'était de toute évidence trompée de genou sur lequel se poser - vraiment stupide, ce Serpentard - même pas capable de voir quand un genou n'est pas le sien - stupide stupide stupide.

Pourquoi est-ce que le copain de Sirius n'avait jamais ce genre de gestes possessifs à son égard ?

Bon, en-dehors du fait qu'il n'avait pas de copain ?

Il se donna un coup de pied mental pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'envisagé d'envier quoi que ce soit au… copain de Snape. _Ridicule_, songea Sirius, sans trop savoir s'il pensait plutôt à Snape, à cette situation, ou à lui-même.

Il chercha le bon côté de la chose, se dit que savoir Snape homo pouvait probablement se transformer en arme quelconque; mais franchement, c'était bien trop minable. Surtout venant de lui.

Un joli brun vint s'asseoir à côté d'un Sirius qui contemplait avec un terrible abattement le fond de son verre vide.

« Je vous paie quelque chose ? »

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui, apprécia le beau visage aux traits abrupts et à la fossette taquine, et demanda :

« Toi, par exemple, tu sortirais avec moi ?

– Pardon?

– Une vraie relation, avec des rendez-vous et des cadeaux et des vacances à la montagne ? »

L'inconnu sourit :

« À des yeux pareils, je ne saurais rien refuser.

– Ben voilà, bougonna Sirius en retournant à son verre. C'est_même_ pas drôle. »

° ° °

_Est-ce mon visage ? Ma peau si finement grainée, mon air suave ?_

_Est-ce mon allure ? Est-ce la grâce anglo-saxonne de ma cambrure ?_

_Est-ce mon sourire ? Ou bien l'élégance distinguée de mes cachemires ?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est moi le plus beau du quartier…_

° ° °

À présent presque en retard, Sirius se heurta à quelqu'un en voulant entrer dans la salle de classe. Et bien sûr, il fallu que ce quelqu'un soit…

« Snape !

– Black, répondit le Serpentard, sur la défensive.

– Snape, répéta Sirius stupidement.

– Black. »

À l'évidence, ses yeux n'impressionnaient pas du tout Snape, qui soutint son regard d'un air pas très fasciné et plutôt extrêmement tendu.

« Snape… » dit encore Sirius, laissant involontairement poindre un il-ne-savait-trop-quoi dans sa voix.

Le Serpentard eut l'air perplexe et encore plus méfiant.

« Bon, je ne t'avais pas vu, d'accord ? L'affaire est close.

– Quoi ?!

– Avant toute chose Black je tiens à te rappeler que nous sommes devant une salle de classe alors si tu m'attaques McGonagall va aussitôt rappliquer et…

– _Tu ne m'avais pas vu_ ?!» dit Sirius avec des intonations hystériques.

Effrayé, Snape jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de classe, puis un deuxième, juste avant de s'y engouffrer précipitamment.

Sirius ne voulait pas se l'admettre, parce qu'il savait être totalement au-dessus de ça, mais c'était pourtant un fait : il était vexé du manque d'intérêt du Serpentard à son égard. Avant, encore, cela pouvait s'expliquer, après tout, Snape était asexué. Mais depuis qu'il avait constaté qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça, et qu'en fait certaines tendances inverties auraient dû justement décupler son intérêt… il était vexé. Ce qui était idiot. Il était le premier à trouver la montagne qu'on faisait de son physique pesante. Bon, voir les gens se retourner sur son passage était peut-être bien une chose à laquelle il avait pris goût, mais il y avait des limites à tout. La fois où il s'était fait pousser de gros sourcils broussailleux et un furoncle sur le nez pour Halloween, quelqu'un avait déposé un dossier pour l'inclure dans le patrimoine culturel de Poudlard et ainsi lui interdire de s'enlaidir. Dumbledore en riait encore…

« Mr Black, comptez-vous rester à la porte ou allez-vous entrer, que je puisse commencer ce cours ? »

Sirius reprit ses esprits, s'excusa auprès de McGonagall et alla s'asseoir à côté de James d'un air exténué.

« C'est Snape qui t'a fait cette bosse? s'étonna James.

– Hein? Ah, non. Quoique. Mais non.

– Tu es bizarre depuis la rentrée, remarqua James. Les vacances de Toussaint arrivent, tu ferais bien d'en profiter pour te reposer. »

Sirius acquiesça mollement - il ne pourrait rien arranger sans parler à Snape… Et quand il essayait, il ne réussissait jamais à aborder le sujet (dire de but en blanc au Serpentard "Je t'ai vu embrasser à la française un autre garçon et ça m'amène à penser que tu es homo" n'étant pas une solution envisageable et ses métaphores sur les escargots apparemment pas suffisamment évocatrices) et ils finissaient toujours par se taper dessus. Ce devait être cette école, ils étaient ennemis sous ce toit et il ne pouvait en être autrement…

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Prongs, tu es génial.

– Oui, je sais, merci. Pourquoi ? »

Sirius n'avait pas dit à James qu'il avait vu Snape dans un bar gay, il n'allait donc pas lui dire qu'il allait profiter des vacances pour y retourner et parler au Serpentard entre quatre yeux.

Le fait était qu'il n'avait pas réalisé, lorsqu'il avait emménagé dans cette chambre de bonne grâce à l'héritage de son oncle, qu'il allait habiter non loin de la demeure des Snape - mais à tout bien y penser, cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi le loyer était si bas, ha, ha. Et puis Severus Snape était entré dans ce bar, et deux mois plus tard il se rendait compte qu'il avait toutes les chances de l'y revoir. En terrain neutre, avec un Snape placé devant le fait accompli, beaucoup de mots et de gestes malheureux pourraient être évités.

Seulement, il fallait quand même qu'il soit là.

Sirius n'avait pas réussi à le croiser les premiers jours. Ce soir, il commençait à se faire tard, et il avait déjà décliné les propositions des plus beaux jeunes hommes à cause de ce Serpentard stupide et même pas beau. Et bouché, aussi.

« Tu es nouveau ici ? »

Sirius leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant pour l'envoyer voir ailleurs - et sa mâchoire tomba sur le comptoir en reconnaissant le joli visage.

« Le blondinet !

– Hein ?

– Tu es le copain de Snape !

– Qui? s'alarma le garçon en regardant autour de lui.

– Severus Snape !

– Ah! Sev, bien sûr, sourit le blondinet.

– Il n'est pas avec toi?

– Non, non, il n'aime pas draguer dans les bars ; en fait, il n'aime pas draguer du tout. C'est un de tes amis ? Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait des connaissances aussi intéressantes… »

Il y avait de la méfiance sous le compliment.

« Je suis son ex, mentit Sirius.

– Oh, Malfoy, c'est ça ?

– Il est sortit avec Malfoy ?! s'écria Sirius.

– Oups, rit le blondinet. Quel est ton nom, alors ?

– Sirius… Sirius. »

Autant ne pas aller trop loin dans les détails; Snape aurait pu parler de lui dans des termes moins favorables. De toute manière, le blondinet ne semblait pas être du genre à s'embarrasser des noms de famille.

« Enchanté, Sirius-Sirius, moi c'est Nathan. »

Il lui serra la main de façon caressante et Sirius se retourna vers son cocktail en toussotant.

« Vous… n'êtes plus ensemble, si je comprends bien ?

– Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama-t-il, et Sirius ressentit de la peine pour ce pauvre Snape. C'était juste un "amour de vacances", comme on dit, il est bien trop névrosé pour moi. En fait… je suis libre comme l'air.

– Donc il ne viendra pas ?

– Eh, si tu veux remettre le couvert avec lui, dis-le tout de suite, fit Nathan avec une moue.

– Euh, non… rougit Sirius.

– Alors si on allait s'asseoir à côté ? »

Sirius hésita. Le bar était clairement pour les célibataires, mais les tables… Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle étaient mal éclairées. Cependant, s'il disait non, l'autre s'en irait et il avait envie d'en savoir plus.

Il se retrouva assis sur la même banquette que Snape et Nathan deux mois plus tôt, ce qui ne fut pas pour le mettre à l'aise.

« Je te comprendrais si tu voulais te remettre avec lui, dit Nathan en haussant les épaule. Il a quelque chose d'addictif.

– Ah bon ?

– Cet espèce de grand vide émotionnel qu'on a envie de combler… Mais il est insatiable. »

Sirius tendit la main vers son verre et avala une gorgée de cocktail à la framboise.

« Insatiable ? répèta-t-il d'une petite voix.

– Positivement exténuant. Mais tu devrais le savoir, non ?

– Je… n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, admit Sirius.

– Oui, je sais, au final on a l'impression qu'on ne lui suffira jamais, alors on préfère laisser tomber. Pourtant, j'étais content de lui avoir mis le grappin dessus… Pas exactement beau, mais _tellement_ sexy! Surtout au lit…»

Sirius s'étrangla sur sa paille et son cocktail fit de grosses bulles. Cela fit sourire Nathan qui lui prit son verre des mains et le posa sur la table. Ce qui ressemblait fort à l'ouverture des hostilités aux yeux de Sirius.

« Écoute, Nathan…

– Ça te ferait drôle de faire ça avec l'ex de ton ex.

– … Précisément.

– Mais si tu veux, je peux te faire exactement les mêmes choses qu'il me faisait… susurra Nathan en se rapprochant dangereusement.

– Non, je ne pense pas que…»

Nathan colla sa bouche sur la sienne avec autorité, l'enlaçant étroitement, laissant errer une main baladeuse, et il était trop facile à Sirius en fermant les yeux d'imaginer que c'étaient les lèvres, les bras, les mains de Snape…

Il lui flanqua un coup de poing. Pas parce qu'il faisait semblant d'être_Snape_, mais parce qu'il _faisait semblant_ d'être Snape.

« J'ai dit non, siffla-t-il. Trop malsain pour moi, désolé.»

Et il sortit du bar avant que Nathan ne se soit remit de sa stupéfaction.

° ° °

_Mais prenez garde à ma beauté, à mon exquise ambiguïté,_

_Je suis le roi du désirable, et je suis l'indéshabillable._

_Observez-moi… observez-moi de haut en bas, vous n'en verrez pas deux comme ça_

_J'suis le favori, le bel-ami, de toutes ces dames… et de leurs maris. Regardez-moi…_

° ° °

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait de tes vacances, Sirius, mais tu as l'air encore plus déprimé qu'avant, remarqua Remus en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur l'herbe douce.

– Mais non… C'est cette histoire avec Penelope qui me travaille.

– Dis-lui que tu es homosexuel, suggéra Remus. Elle te laissera tranquille !

– Non ! s'indigna Sirius. C'est une pipelette, tout le monde le saura…

– Et alors ? »

Sirius retira la pâquerette qu'il avait dans la bouche pour dévisager Remus avec consternation.

« Enfin, Moony ! Tu veux une épidémie de dépressions à l'école ? Je ne peux pas briser comme ça les espoirs de toutes ces demoiselles ! »

Remus roula les yeux.

« Ça ranimera peut-être ceux de quelques damoiseaux, qui sait… »

Sirius acheva d'effeuiller sa pâquerette en tombant sur "pas du tout", et releva la tête, comme frappé par une révélation.

« Moony, tu es génial.

– Content que quelqu'un le reconnaisse enfin. Ça veut dire que tu vas suivre mon conseils ? s'étonna le loup-garou - ça n'arrivait, pour ainsi dire, jamais.

– Mmh, quoi ? Oh, bien sûr que non ! »

Pas exactement, tout du moins. Incapable de tenir en place, il planta Remus pour filer vers l'endroit où il avait le plus de chances de croiser Severus Snape par cette belle journée d'automne ensoleillée - à la bibliothèque.

Il trouva le Serpentard assis seul à une table, devant un livre poussiéreux.

« Eh, Snape ! »

L'interpellé sursauta et regarda Sirius s'asseoir en face de lui d'un air horrifié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai une tâche d'encre sur le visage ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

– Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Black ? geignit Snape. Il fait beau, tu dois avoir des millions de choses plus intéressantes à faire que de me chercher des ennuis!

– Comme si ce n'était pas toi qui commençait la moitié du temps ! s'outra Sirius, avant de se raviser : Mais peu importe.

– Peu importe…?

– Dis, Snape, tu savais que j'étais homo ? »

Sirius fut très surpris de voir le Serpentard cligner des yeux, puis éclater d'un rire grinçant - quand avait-il jamais entendu Snape rire ?

« Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un abruti, Black !

– C'est possible, mais quel est le rapport ?

– Tu penses sérieusement que je vais te croire ?

– Parce que tu ne me crois pas ?

– C'est le piège le plus minable qu'on m'ait jamais tendu. Félicitations. »

Il referma son livre dans un claquement et commença à ramasser ses affaires.

« Mais – attends ! fit Sirius en lui attrapant le bras par-dessus la table. Ce n'est pas du tout un piège, je suis cent pour cent gay ! Pourquoi je te le dirais si c'était faux ?

– Pourquoi tu me le dirais si c'était vrai ?

– Il faut quoi, que je te roule une pelle pour te le prouver ? »

Sirius ne se surprit pas tellement à trouver l'idée plutôt séduisante ; qu'il ressente une relative attirance pour le Serpentard avait fini par devenir quelque chose de presque acceptable au fil du temps. Mais Snape dégagea son bras avec un ricanement.

« Je ne doute pas que tu en serais capable », cracha-t-il d'un air écœuré.

Il se détourna avec hauteur et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sirius s'élança à sa suite.

« Et pourquoi je serais célibataire depuis tout ce temps, sinon, hein ?

– Premièrement, je ne suis pas ta vie amoureuse avec la ferveur de tes fans, et deuxièmement, je ne serais pas étonné que tu te trouves trop bien pour qui que ce soit dans cette école, lança Snape par-dessus son épaule.

– Ça c'est pas vrai ! » protesta Sirius en approchant une main de l'épaule de Snape pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

Ce dernier l'esquiva et fit volte-face, pointant sa baguette vers sa poitrine.

« Eh, du calme ! fit Sirius en levant les mains.

– Tu ne me touches pas !

– Snape, honnêtement. Regarde-moi, dans les yeux. Je ne te plais pas du tout ?

– Haha ! triompha Snape en agitant frénétiquement sa baguette magique. Tu viens de te trahir !

– Plaît-il ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Black ? C'est du chantage, c'est ça ?

– Jamais de la vie! J'essaie juste de t'expliquer que… Oh! et puis, zut. »

Sirius fit un geste d'abandon et contourna le Serpentard pour sortir de la bibliothèque, laissant ce dernier brandir sa fichue baguette contre un courant d'air. Il avait besoin d'oxygène!

Malheureusement, il fallut qu'il tombe aussitôt sur Penelope.

« Oh ! Sirius, gloussa-t-elle. Ça alors, je te cherchais justement !

– Ça, c'est du hasard », railla le garçon en la dépassant avec goujaterie.

Elle le suivit d'un pas trottinant.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu signais des autographes le mardi après-midi, alors…

– Je suis occupé !

– Ah… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je marche, grogna-t-il.

– Et tu vas où ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas loin de toi! »

La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise. D'ordinaire, Sirius se montrait toujours patient et respectueux, cette conduite ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était vraiment… incroyablement sexy, fondit Penelope.

° ° °

_Regardez-moi, je suis le plus beau du quartier, j'suis le préféré;_

_Mes belles victimes voudraient se pendre à mes lacets - ça les abîme,_

_Les beaux messieurs, eux, voudraient tellement me déshabiller, ça les obstine_

_Bien malgré moi, oui, bien malgré moi, je suis le plus beau du quartier…_

° ° °

Il pleuvait à torrent. Un orage se profilait à l'horizon. L'air morne, Sirius semblait regarder les gouttes de pluie glisser le long des vitres du couloir, poussant de temps à autres de profonds soupirs.

Nathan, petit et blond. Malfoy, petit et blond (et crétin). Sirius Black, grand et brun. En fait, il devait juste ne pas être son type. Il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse.

Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne pouvait pas s'y faire.

« Ça ne va pas fort en ce moment, on dirait, remarqua Peter. Tu veux en parler ?

– Sincèrement, Wormtail…

– "Mêle-toi de tes affaires."

– À peu près, oui.

– Tu sais, Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un homme que tu dois forcément enfouir tes sentiments au plus profond de toi jusqu'à ce qu'ils y pourrissent et que plein de champignons moisis se développent dans ta poitrine et que les vers s'y attaquent et que…

– C'est bon, Wormtail! Je crois que ça ira comme ça.

– Désolé, se dandina Peter. Tu vois, quoi. »

Sirius se frotta les yeux et commença à dessiner des formes tortueuses du bout du doigt sur la vitre embuée.

« Ce n'est pas que je refuse d'en parler, c'est juste… compliqué. En fait, si, je refuse d'en parler.

– Très bien », soupira Peter.

Sirius se gratta le menton.

« D'accord, imaginons que j'aie un devoir à rendre à Binns.

– Tu as un devoir à rendre un Binns, j'espère que tu le sais.

– Hein? Nom de… Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Mettons que pour une fois, j'ai réussi un devoir excellent qui aurait une chance de me remonter dans l'estime du professeur.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux remonter dans l'estime de Binns ?

– Ce n'est pas pour de vrai, j'essaie de prendre un exemple !

– Ah, bon! Je me disais, aussi…

– Voilà, mais comme l'Histoire de la Magie est plutôt ma matière faible d'ordinaire…

– Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu es meilleur que moi dans _une_ matière que tu dois me rabaisser, merci. Je disais donc, comme ce n'est pas mon habitude de rendre d'aussi bons devoirs, Binns ne veut pas croire que c'est vraiment moi qui l'ai fait et refuse de le faire compter.

– Ce n'est pas juste ! s'exclama Peter. Tu devrais trouver une tierce personne en qui le professeur a confiance et qui puisse assurer que tu l'as fait seul… Tiens, moi, par exemple !

– Peter, soupira Sirius, tu n'interviens _pas_ dans la vraie histoire… »

Il s'interrompit. Fronça les sourcils. Se mordit la lèvre. Se leva d'un bond.

« Wormtail, tu es génial.

– Oh, je n'irais pas jusque là, mais c'est vrai que l'Histoire de la Magie est un domaine où…

– Je te laisse, j'ai à faire. »

Si Peter avait regardé à travers le gribouillis que Sirius avait tracé dans la buée de la fenêtre, il aurait vu que ce que son ami observait depuis tout à l'heure était en train de se hâter vers le château sous la pluie battante.

À sa plus grande surprise, à peine Sirius eut-il passé la porte qui donnait sous l'auvent à l'extérieur qu'il se retrouva aussitôt nez à nez avec un Snape visiblement pas très heureux de s'être fait surprendre par la pluie.

« Snape ! »

Le Serpentard était passablement trempé et Sirius dut réprimer l'envie de le réchauffer à sa manière. Il tenait un panier plein de champignons entre ses mains rougies et Sirius trouva l'image absolument charmante.

« Black, ça alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

– C'est au sujet d'un de nos connaissances communes… Je sais que tu as dû être très blessé par cette personne mais…

– Tu parles de Potter ?

– Non, voyons, non, sur le plan sentimental !

– Oh. Alors ce n'est pas Potter.

– Snape, j'ai rencontré Nathan. »

Étrangement, Snape n'eut pas l'air surpris du tout.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

– D'abord parce que je le savais déjà, et ensuite parce que Nathan et moi nous sommes séparés en très bons termes à la fin des vacances et qu'on s'écrit régulièrement.

– … Ah.

– J'ai donc reçu de ses nouvelles ce matin… » Il posa son panier par terre et tira une lettre de sa poche d'un air extrêmement pincé. « Un courrier très intéressant, continua-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle vibrait la colère comme les premiers coups de tonnerre au loin, dans lequel il me dit avoir rencontré un certain _Sirius_.

– … Oh.

– Tu t'es fait passer pour mon ex ?

– Euh… Certes, mais c'était seulement pour…

– Soutirer des informations à Nathan sur mon compte. »

Sirius frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air hésitant.

« Quand tu le dis comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air bien… Mais tu es obligé d'admettre que je suis homo, maintenant !

– Ah bon ?

– Comment ça, "ah bon" ? J'étais dans un bar gay et j'ai flirté avec Nathan !

– Et tu lui as donné un coup de poing quand il t'a embrassé. »

Sirius resta bouche bée. Un grondement sourd retentit dans le ciel.

« Eh, non, attends, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que ça s'est passé ! Je l'ai repoussé parce que je n'avais pas envie de l'embrasser, c'est tout !

– Parce que tu es hétéro, compléta Snape.

– Non, parce que je voulais t'embrasser toi ! »

Snape esquissa un pas en arrière, et un éclair blessé traversa ses yeux avant qu'il ne les détourne.

« Ce que tu fais… grinça-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, Black…

– C'est depuis que je t'ai vu dans ce bar avec Nathan… expliqua Sirius en s'approchant, tandis que l'autre reculait.

– Tu es méprisable…

– Je n'arrête pas de penser au visage que tu avais…

– Tais-toi.

– Ça va ta paraître incroyable, mais je t'ai vu heureux pour la première fois ce jour-là… Et je veux que tu aies cette expression-là quand tu me vois.

– Ça suffit, maintenant ! »

Snape se retrouva dos contre le mur, les yeux fixés vers le sol d'un air buté.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, insista Sirius, c'est pourquoi tu ne me vois pas…

– Je te vois bien trop, Black.

– Je ne t'attire vraiment pas, hein? Tu sembles être le seul à qui je n'inspire que de la répulsion… »

Snape reprit un peu le dessus dans un rictus.

« Tu t'en prends à moi depuis six ans et il faudrait que je trouve beau ? Tu es pitoyable, Black.

– C'est exact, mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

– C'est parce que tu ne te vois pas. La haine qu'il y a sur ton visage quand tu me regardes… ça te rends hideux. »

Sirius en tomba muet. Snape secoua la tête.

« C'est donc ça, Black ? Une personne, une seule personne ne t'admire pas et tout de suite, ça éveille ton intérêt ? J'étais trop gentil en te disant pitoyable.

– Non…

– Bien sûr que si.

– Ça, c'est que je me disais au début, pour me rassurer… mais la vérité c'est que je ne veux pas que tu m'admires, et que les autres, je m'en fiche pas mal. »

Il tendit la main vers le visage de Severus, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« Laisse-moi… Juste une fois… S'il te plaît…

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait que tu obtiennes toujours ce que tu veux ?

– Regarde-moi…

– Tu sais que je te déteste… Pourquoi est-ce que je perdrais une occasion de te faire souffrir ?

– Regarde-moi. »

Severus leva des yeux durs et emplis de rancœur. Son visage mouillé brilla à la lueur fugitive d'un éclair. Sirius posa une main sur sa joue et la mâchoire de Severus de contracta.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vois de la haine sur mon visage à présent. »

Il y eut un bref instant d'immobilité - avant que Severus n'attrape vivement les poignets de Sirius et ne le plaque contre le mur à sa place.

« Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est qu'un jeu ? »

Sirius tenta en vain de dégager ses mains.

« Un jeu…?

– Le jeu des contraires s'attirent, le jeu qui pousse à vouloir toujours le plus difficile à obtenir !

– Je ne suis pas d'acc…

– Dès que l'un craquera, ce sera fini, il perdra tout intérêt aux yeux de l'autre !

– Ça veut dire que j'ai de l'intérêt à tes yeux, alors ? »

Severus s'écarta, manifestement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Est-ce que tu es complètement stupide ?

– Pas complètement, non… dit Sirius d'un air incertain. Si ? »

Severus revint se pencher sur de lui.

« Franchement, Black, tu crois que c'est en regardant les fesses de Pettigrew que j'ai compris mes préférences? ironisa-t-il, et Sirius sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis que des doigts frôlaient ses lèvres. Bon sang, je devrais te faire autant de mal que tu m'en as fait… »

Sirius se sentit douloureusement coupable l'espace d'une seconde.

« Ou je peux essayer de me rattraper », souffla-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Severus hésita - une demi-seconde, à peu près. Puis il s'empara des lèvres offertes du Gryffondor dans un long baiser qui lui fit oublier pour un temps le froid dans ses vêtements humides. Sirius pressa son corps souple contre le sien et il l'enveloppa de ses bras comme pour s'enquérir de l'étendue de sa nouvelle acquisition. Une main de Gryffondor impudent guida la sienne jusqu'à une jolie paire de fesses et il ne songea pas un instant à l'en retirer. Sirius laissa échapper un son qui ne semblait pas être de mécontentement, non.

« D'accord, haleta Severus en essayant de reprendre contenance. Je veux bien croire que tu n'es pas complètement hétéro…

– Non, non, ce n'est que ma baguette magique dans ma poche, vérifie encore une fois… »

Sirius enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

À un moment au cours du baiser, ils crurent entendre une voix, puis un bruit de chute. Ce n'est qu'en s'écartant l'un de l'autre qu'il aperçurent Penelope évanouie à côté de la porte.

° ° °

_Mais prenez garde à ma beauté, à mon exquise ambiguïté,_

_Je suis le roi du désirable, et je suis l'indéshabillable._

_Observez-moi… Observez-moi de haut en bas, vous n'en verrez pas deux comme ça._

_J'suis le favori, le p'tit chéri, de toutes ces dames… et de leurs maris aussi._

° ° °

« Indéshabillable, vraiment ?

– Oh, ferme-la, sale Serpentard.

– Hin, hin. »


	2. Second Baiser : Nouvelle, lettre

**Note :** Hey, merci pour vos reviews les gens ! Je craignais que tous les intéressés aient déjà lu les fics 30 Baisers . Heureuse de pouvoir encore les faire découvrir !

Cette fic étant dans le même style que la précédente, on peut aisément établir un lien entre les deux (bon, ok, j'ai un peu forcé le lien à l'aide de mon nouveau souffre-douleur en jupons). Quoi qu'il en soit, je la poste vite après la première parce qu'elle est courte et que j'ai envie . Je ferai attendre davantage pour les suivantes.

°

**MY FUNNY VALENTINE**

°

« Dis, Prongs, "_tes yeux sont deux puits sans fond dans lesquels je voudrais me noyer_", ça n'a pas une connotation un peu négative?

– C'est surtout positivement ridicule… Sirius?

– Oui, James, fit Sirius d'une voix suave.

– Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais ça?

– Parce que demain c'est la Saint Valentin et que je refuse d'être seul pendant que toi, tu roucouleras avec Evans.

– Son prénom, c'est Lily.

– Si tu veux, monsieur le préfet-en-chef.

– Mais enfin, Padfoot - tu es GAY!»

Sirius eut un air étonné.

« Et alors?

– Tu ne vas pas sortir avec cette fille alors que tu es GAY!

– Pourquoi pas? Ça n'a rien d'incompatible!»

James grimaça.

« Tu es sûr? Sortir avec une fille alors qu'on n'aime pas les filles, ce n'est pas incompatible?

– Mais j'aime les filles! Il y en a des vraiment sympa…

– Ne joue pas sur les mots!

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais coucher avec, enfin… "_Ta bouche est le fruit du péché que je voudrais dévorer_" ou bien "_le fruit défendu_", à ton avis?

– Si tu parles de ma bouche, ni l'un ni l'autre.»

Sirius mâchonna sa plume en gloussant.

« Non, je laisse à Evans l'exclusivité pour ça.

– Ça ne te pose pas un petit problème de morale, cette histoire, Sirius?

– Hein? Non! Je te jure que je la traiterai en gentleman et que je lui offrirai les meilleurs baisers de sa vie.

– Et tu comptes la plaquer au bout de combien de temps?»

Sirius prit un air scandalisé.

« Ne sois pas si horrible, Prongs. On ne pense pas au moment où on va quitter quelqu'un avant même d'être sorti avec.

– C'est moi qui suis horrible?!»

Sirius posa sa plume de côté comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« C'est fini. Où est la lettre pour Snivellus, que je l'envoie en même temps?

– Ici… Je peux lire?

– Bien sûr», répondit Sirius d'un air réjoui.

James déplia le papier à l'odeur de lilas et se mit à lire, son sourire s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« "_J'aime voir les rayons du soleil se refléter dans la graisse de tes cheveux et projeter l'ombre gigantesque de ton nez sur le sol. J'aime voir le vent faire voler tes mèches rebelles en paquets rigides et l'entendre jouer des mélodies enchanteresses dans tes cavités nasales_", cita-t-il. Padfoot, tu es un vrai poète.

– Merci, très cher. Tu veux que je t'aide à écrire la carte pour Lily?

– Mmh, non, merci…» rit James.

Sirius cacheta les lettres et chercha sa bouteille d'encre rose, pour varier un peu du mauve. Lorsqu'il eut mis la main dessus, il écrivit les deux noms soigneusement et confia les missives à son hibou rouge et jaune (qui, sans entrer dans les détails, n'était pas né avec ce plumage).

« Allez Salsifis, fais bien ton travail.»

° ° °

Assis devant son petit déjeuner, Sirius sautillait presque d'impatience en attendant le moment de l'arrivée du courrier. Il avait dans les yeux la lueur pétillante de celui qui a préparé un très bon coup (ou très mauvais, selon le point de vue duquel on se place).

La plupart des regards de la salle se levèrent immédiatement en entendant les familiers battements d'ailes, mais ils retombèrent bien vite dans leurs assiettes, soucieux de ne surtout pas donner l'impression qu'ils attendaient quelque chose comme une carte de Saint Valentin. Une rose rouge atterrit sur les genoux de Lily Evans et James se mit à rigoler bêtement et incontrolablement. Sirius lui donna un coup sur la tête distraitement, ne lui accordant pas plus d'attention qu'aux lettres qui tombaient devant lui. Son regard vagabondait inlassablement du bout de sa propre table à celle des Serpentard.

Quelques instants plus tard, Penelope O'Brian et Severus Snape contemplaient avec stupéfaction leurs noms à l'encre rose sur des enveloppes parfumées. Sirius attendit les réactions avec un léger sourire d'autosatisfaction aux lèvres.

« Prongs! On se réveille!

– Mmh? Oui? Alors? s'enquit James, descendant de quelque nuage. Mais où est Snivelly?

– La table des Serpentards n'est pas de ce côté, James.

– Haha, oui, bien sûr.»

Les deux Gryffondors observèrent Snape attentivement, tandis qu'il ouvrait discrètement l'enveloppe sous la table. Ayant jeté au préalable quelques regards nerveux autour de lui, il lut, puis se mit à rougir imperceptiblement. Il serra les lèvres d'un air contrarié, mais ne jeta pas un regard dans la direction de Sirius. Il enfouit la lettre dans sa poche avec une certaine maladresse.

« Quoi, c'est tout? s'étonna James. Pas d'explosion de rage?

– Il a dû penser qu'il se rendrait ridicule? supposa Sirius.

– Mais c'est justement l'intérêt… grommela son ami, frustré. Et Penelope?

– Elle finit de lire sa deuxième carte… La prochaine, c'est la mienne!

– Alors tu as de la concurrence! Tu aurais peut-être dû choisir Snivellus finalement, il est plus disponible…

– Penelope me colle depuis des mois, avança Sirius, c'est déjà dans la poche! Sans compter que ma carte est la meilleure…»

Empreinte de la supériorité et de la confiance que confère un nombre respectable de cartes de Saint Valentin à côté de son assiette, Penelope souleva enfin sa lettre. Elle gloussa et chuchota à ses amies «C'est celle de Sirius!» et ses amies se mirent à glousser pareillement.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux sortir avec ça? Padfoot, ça me fait mal de le dire, mais tu mérites mieux.

– Quel misogyne tu fais, Prongs! Penelope est tout à fait charmante.

– Hm, si tu le dis…»

Mais tandis que la jeune fille lisait, son visage virait peu à peu au cramoisi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit dans cette lettre? s'inquiéta James.

– Tout est dans le même style que ce que je t'ai lu…

– Tu es sûr? Tu n'y as pas ajouté des trucs cochons?

– Non! fit Sirius d'un air dégoûté. Prongs, je suis GAY!

– Heureux que tu t'en rappelles de temps en temps.»

Penelope se leva brusquement de table, son point serré sur la lettre. D'un pas inélégant, elle fit le tour la table pour venir se poster derrière Sirius, qui se retourna vers elle avec un sourire charmeur.

« Oui, ma douce?

– Alors comme ça, j'ai un gros nez et les cheveux gras! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

– Ah, tu trouves?»

Penelope attrapa vivement un verre de jus de citrouille et le renversa sur sa tête.

« JE ME LAVE LES CHEVEUX TOUS LES JOURS, ESPÈCE DE… ESPÈCE D'IMMONDE… TRUC!»

Et elle quitta la Grande Salle en courant.

Sirius essuya délicatement son visage dans sa serviette, sous le regard curieux des autres élèves.

« Padfoot…

– Oui, Prongs?

– Tu t'es trompé! Tu as inversé les deux lettres!

– Non, tu crois?»

Sirius ne cherchait pas réellement à être sarcastique, simplement, se trouver recouvert de jus de citrouille a de quoi amoindrir la patience de tout un chacun.

James cramponna son bras d'un air paniqué.

« Padfoot, ça veut dire que tu as envoyé une vraie lettre d'amour à Snivellus!»

Les deux amis se regardèrent, puis tournèrent d'ensemble la tête vers la table des Serpentards.

« Il n'est plus là!» couina James.

Puis il surprit le regard hautement suspicieux que leur lançait Lily et décida raisonnablement de se calmer.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?» demanda-t-il en envoyant un sourire crispé à sa dulcinée.

Sirius chassa une mèche de cheveux collante de son nez d'un geste rigide et déglutit.

« Je crois… Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à aller prendre une douche.»

° ° °

Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, Sirius s'attendit à voir Snape surgir de derrière chaque colonne, à chaque coude du couloir, en haut de chaque escalier. Vraiment, toute cette histoire n'était pas très bonne pour sa tension.

Finalement, arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il tira la conclusion que le Serpentard avait plutôt dû rentrer dans son dortoir pour brûler la lettre et jouer avec une poupée vaudou à son effigie.

« Vos cheveux sont sales, remarqua la Grosse Dame d'un œil critique.

– Je sais, grogna Sirius.

– Ça vous fait ressembler à ce jeune homme…

– Quel jeune homme?

– Celui qui se tient dans votre dos, pardi!»

Un battement de cœur raté plus tard, Sirius fit volte-face et dut retenir un cri de surprise en trouvant Snape juste derrière lui. Le Serpentard esquissa un rictus devant sa mine effarée.

« Black», fit-il en guise d'introduction.

Il tira aussitôt la lettre de Sirius de sa poche.

« "_Tes yeux sont deux puits sans fond dans lesquels j'aimerais me noyer_", lut-il d'un ton monocorde. Dois-je en déduire que tu as réellement des intentions suicidaires?

– Euh… en fait… non, dit Sirius en se raclant la gorge.

– Dans ce cas pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé cette lettre? demanda Severus en plissant les yeux, tout près de son visage.

– Mmh… Parce que c'est la Saint Valentin demain?

– "_La senteur de ta peau m'enivre plus sûrement que la liqueur des dieux_" - ton style est un peu chargé, non?

– Eh bien, c'est ce qui le rend si génial. Je crois.

– Et dans "_Ta bouche est le fruit du péché que je voudrais dévorer_", c'est le péché ou bien ma bouche que tu veux dévorer, au juste?

– Je… J'aimais bien l'ambiguïté…» murmura Sirius en approchant ses lèvres de celles du Serpentard.

Mais celui-ci se détourna et continua à lire des extraits de la lettre à voix haute.

« "_Un sourire de toi est un second soleil dans mon ciel_" - Merlin, mais où est-ce que tu vas pêcher des atrocités pareilles?

– Je suis un poète dans l'âme!

– Je vois cela… "_Ô mon Severus, tel une poupée russe, tu recèles de nouvelles épaisseurs chaque fois qu'on croit avoir ouvert ton cœur_"… Tu baisses, dans les vers.

– Je sais, les rimes c'est pas mon truc.»

Severus lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Hum… Pourquoi as-tu envoyé une carte de Saint Valentin à cette… fille?

– Penelope? Hahaha… C'était juste de quoi avoir la paix avec son harcèlement…

– Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu lui as écrit. "_Sois mon Valentin dans l'instant, et donne ton accord en m'embrassant_" - je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies vraiment envoyé ça.»

Sirius l'attrapa par les hanches pour le faire venir contre lui.

« Je t'aime, Severus.

– Ce n'est pas une excuse! rosit le Serpentard. En plus, tu me tends un piège méprisable…

– Ah oui?

– Refuser d'être ton stupide Valentin implique de ne pas t'embrasser jusqu'à _demain_.»

Sirius sourit d'un air malicieux.

« Je savais que tu serais un peu réticent à l'idée.

– Quelle assurance, venant d'un type qui se parfume au jus de citrouille.»

Sirius vint frotter son nez contre le sien avec un petit rire.

« Tu crois que je ne tiendrais pas, hein? grommela Severus.

– Sois mon Valentin.

– Sûrement pas», décréta-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Et il tira Sirius par le col pour lui intimer ce qui ressemblait pourtant beaucoup à un baiser, peut-être bien un baiser gourmand, voire même un baiser impétueux et passionné, en tout cas, un baiser à l'étrange goût de citrouille…

«_Tu_ seras _mon_ Valentin. C'est ça ou je rentre chez ma mère.»

Sirius eut un sourire, qui se dissipa instantanément lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de chute.

« Oh, non, pas encore.»

Penelope venait de perdre connaissance en haut de l'escalier.

Severus soupira.

« C'est ton tour de lui faire un sort d'Oubliette.

– Ouais, je sais.»


	3. Troisième Baiser : Entre rêve et réalité

**Note :** Une fic que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, ça m'a un peu changé de ce que je fais d'habitude. J'avais déjà commencé à écrire une fic sur le rêve il y a longtemps ; j'avais dû abandonner le projet, mais je suis contente d'avoir eu une nouvelle occasion de me pencher sur le sujet.

°

**UNE NUIT DE RÊVE**

°

Severus ouvrit les yeux dans une odeur de café et de croissants chauds.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, se tirant de quelque rêve dont il n'avait pas gardé le souvenir. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

Depuis quand y avait-il une odeur de café et de croissants chauds dans ses appartements ? Où était donc passée la douce senteur de moisi et de renfermé habituelle ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que bruit ?

Quelqu'un chantonnait dans sa cuisine.

Severus rejeta les draps, enfila une robe de chambre et passa à la cuisine d'un pas aussi vif qu'il lui était possible au saut du lit, ouvrant la porte en grand.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

La chose qui se retourna portait une robe à fleur, un coquet petit tablier, et une poêle à frire. Ceci mis à part, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ce cabot de Black… _Hum_.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Déjà debout, mon amour? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé ! »

Severus cligna des yeux, muet de stupeur. Il considéra, incrédule, le plateau posé sur la table de la cuisine, qui contenait un bol de café à carreaux roses, un verre de jus d'orange, un assortiment de viennoiseries et une assiette de bacon. Sirius y ajouta les œufs sur le plat qu'il venait de faire cuire et leva vers Severus un air satisfait.

Celui-ci le détailla des pieds à la tête. Le tablier était lui aussi à carreaux roses. Assorti, comme le bol, aux murs de la cuisine. C'était aberrant - il n'aurait jamais un tablier pareil chez lui ! Ni même des murs pareils ! Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir jamais eu une _cuisine_ !

« Poussin ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Severus pour comprendre à qui le "poussin" était destiné.

« Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il, retrouvant l'usage de la parole. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade…?

– J'allais venir t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit», rosit Sirius en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

Severus le transperça du regard.

« Est-ce que tu te moques de moi? Black…

– Ne m'appelle pas Black, voyons, chéri. N'oublie pas que je m'appelle Snape, désormais.

– Tu_quoi _? »

Décontenancé, Severus remarqua alors une alliance au doigt de Sirius, qui ressemblait fort à celle qu'il portait lui-même à l'annulaire. Il contempla sa main en se demandant bien _comment_ elle avait pu arriver là.

« Je voulais juste te faire un réveil agréable après cette nuit de noce… animée, gloussa Sirius. Tu ne veux pas te recoucher ? Je t'amène ça tout de suite. »

Severus se trouvait dans un abîme de perplexité. À l'évidence, il était marié à Sirius, mais il était tout de même rudement étrange qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas. Peut-être devrait-il consulter…

Sirius s'approcha de lui, le dévisageant avec des yeux emplis d'un amour sans borne. Est-ce qu'il avait toujours été plus petit que lui ?

« Il faudra que tu me donnes à laver les vêtements que tu comptes emmener à Honolulu. Je sais bien que tu prévois qu'on soit nus la plupart du temps, ajouta-t-il en faisant marcher ses doigts sur sa main d'un air taquin, mais ce n'est pas une raison…

– Honolulu ? s'étrangla Severus.

– Oui, mon chéri, le voyage de noce, tu te rappelles ? »

Sirius rit et lui caressa la joue.

« Mon petit mari est diablement séduisant quand il est mal rasé… »

L'instant d'après, Sirius se hissait sur la pointe des pieds et passait ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement, et Severus en tombait à la renverse.

Il se redressa dans un sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. Il souffla.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rien de plus. Évidemment qu'il n'était pas marié à Black. Comment avait-il pu croire…?

Severus se figea en prenant soudainement conscience de plusieurs choses.

La première était que ceci - haha - ceci n'était pas son lit.

La seconde était qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre juste à côté de lui dans ce lit.

La troisième était que ce quelqu'un était Sirius Black en personne.

Il poussa un couinement.

« Black !

– Mnh… »

Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche mais il était trop tard : les paupières de Sirius se soulevaient lourdement.

« Snape…? » marmonna-t-il en bâillant.

Il s'arrêta en plein bâillement et s'assit d'un coup.

«_Snape _!? »

Les deux adolescents contemplèrent mutuellement leur torse nu émergeant des draps, puis eurent le même réflexe de ramener les couvertures sur eux d'un air effarouché.

Oh non, songea Severus, il avait _couché_ avec Black - il avait couché avec _Black_ ! Tout cela était encore un peu embrouillé dans sa tête, mais il en avait la certitude ! (Ce n'était certes pas comme s'il avait disposé d'un grand choix d'explications plausibles au fait qu'il se retrouve dans le lit de Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas.)

« Je crois que c'était la cuite de trop», maugréa Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Severus se racla la gorge sans répondre. Il se sentait nauséeux. Et il aurait aisément pu se passer du commentaire du Gryffondor.

« Écoute, Snape…

– Non, c'est bon… fit Severus en regardant autour de lui avec nervosité.

– Ça arrive de faire des conneries, pas la peine de se torturer avec ça…

– Je sais… Je… » Il se sentit rougir dans la pénombre. « Je ne trouve pas ma robe… »

C'était horriblement embarrassant. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Sirius n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large ; il se baissa par-dessus le bord du lit pour ramasser leurs vêtements. Ce faisant, il offrit à Severus une vue imprenable sur la naissance de ses fesses. Le Serpentard rougit franchement.

Sirius regarda les deux robes qu'il venait de ramasser d'un air troublé.

« Je ne sais pas… laquelle des deux…

– C'est sans importance, coupa Severus, n'en pouvant plus de toute cette gêne.

– Ah, bon… Alors, tiens… »

Il tendit vaguement l'un des deux habits. Severus s'en saisit, mais Sirius ne le lâcha pas.

« C'est vraiment perturbant… comme situation…

– Non, sans rire, ironisa Severus. Dès que je serai sorti de ce lit je pourrai m'efforcer d'oublier que c'est arrivé, mais pour cela j'aimerais avoir de quoi m'habiller… »

Sirius ne bougea pas d'un muscle. Severus camoufla sa panique sous un air ennuyé.

« Black, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que d'attendre que se réalisent les connexions de ton cerveau nécessaires à ce que tu ouvres ta main… »

Sirius lâcha aussitôt le vêtement. Ce qui aurait été bien, s'il ne l'avait fait de façon à pouvoir passer une main derrière la nuque de Severus pour lui imposer un baiser.

Severus poussa un cri étouffé, et repoussa le Gryffondor et son inexplicable changement d'humeur, qui ne semblèrent pas s'en offusquer outre mesure.

« Black…!

– Tu m'excites, dit Sirius d'une voix basse.

– Je… Hein ? »

Sirius plaça un bras de chaque côté de lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Severus fit mine de l'éloigner, mais il eut été plus convaincant, bien évidemment, qu'il ne réponde _pas_ au baiser en même temps. Sirius plongea la main sous les draps, et Severus gémit.

« Non… Black…

– Chhh… Tout va bien…

– Justement non, ce n'est pas bien…

– Allons, au point où on en est.

– Mais tu… tu n'es encore qu'un élève… »

Sirius lui mordilla un téton et Severus perdit momentanément le fil de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… murmura le Gryffondor en descendant le long de son torse. Toi aussi…

– Mais non… Je suis professeur de Potions, mainten… Ah ! »

L'élève venait de déposer, avec délicatesse et le plus grand naturel, sa bouche sur son sexe. Severus devait reconnaître que de tous les moyens de le faire taire jamais tentés, celui-ci était le plus efficace _et_ le plus original. Son menton tomba sur sa poitrine soulevée, mais seule une respiration rauque parvint à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Esquissant ce qui en d'autres circonstances aurait pu être un sourire satisfait, Sirius lui décocha un regard intense derrière les mèches de ses cheveux, sans interrompre les soins qu'il apportait à son érection. Severus en eut le souffle coupé.

« Black… » dit-il faiblement, les joues en feu, entre autres choses.

C'était_extrêmement bizarre_. Coucher une fois avec Sirius Black pouvait à la rigueur passer pour un accident malheureux. Coucher deux fois avec Sirius Black ne pouvait plus être qu'_extrêmement bizarre_. Severus avait certes beaucoup de mal à réfléchir correctement en l'état actuel des choses, mais un certain malaise persistait en lui.

« Black… stop… je vais… hn… »

Severus se mordit un doigt pour retenir son cri, suffisamment fort pour y laisser des marques.

Sirius rit légèrement après coup.

« Professeur de Potions, hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire - je te fais perdre la tête à ce point-là ? »

Le malaise de Severus s'intensifia.

« Je ne suis pas professeur ?

– À notre âge, ce serait étonnant… fit Black en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous sommes élèves tous les deux, Snape. »

Ce furent les derniers mots que Severus entendit avant d'avoir cette brusque et singulière impression de chuter, chuter à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Il s'éveilla doucement dans la tiédeur de la fin d'après-midi.

L'ombre avait tourné et il se trouvait maintenant au soleil - il espéra brièvement que son teint laiteux n'en avait pas trop souffert. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'endormir… Mais cela en avait peut-être valu la peine. Il eut un sourire pour lui-même et s'étira au milieu des brins d'herbe.

Une ombre vint se projeter sur lui. Il leva les yeux, bien qu'il sût déjà à qui appartenait la silhouette qui se détachait dans la lumière déclinante.

« Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? demanda Sirius d'un air faussement contrarié.

– Mmh, on peut dire ça…

– J'étais en train de te parler tout à l'heure, quand tu t'es endormi, tu sais. »

Severus passa ses bras derrière sa tête et soupira, une expression railleuse dans ses traits encore ensommeillés.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai… Ceci explique cela. »

Sirius plissa les yeux.

« Monstre. J'aurais dû t'abandonner là, avec tes amis les serpents.

– Il y a des serpents ?

– Une grosse vipère a essayé de te mordre le nez.

– Je ne te crois pas… »

Sirius s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

« Tu fais bien, répondit-il en appuyant sans ménagement son coude sur son estomac.

– Ourf !

– Tu as dit quelque chose?

– Je suis un homme battu… pleurnicha Severus.

– Que veux-tu, la tendresse t'ennuie !

– J'ai dit ça ?

– Oui.

– J'ai vraiment dit ça ?

– Parfaitement.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

– Si, tu l'as dit.

– Quand ?

– Hier.

– Hier…? J'étais en train de cuisiner ! Comment veux-tu que je cuisine si tu me prends dans tes bras au même moment ?

– Mais tu es sexy quand tu cuisines, bougonna Sirius.

– Tu ne te renouvelles pas beaucoup dans les excuses.

– Tu n'avais pas à me lancer cette crêpe sur la tête…

– C'est dangereux de sauter sur quelqu'un par derrière quand il tient une poêle à la main.

– Mon amour est mal-aimé…! Est-ce que tu as rêvé de moi, au moins ? »

Severus sourit de nouveau.

« Oh, ça oui.

– C'est vrai ?

– Mais tu y étais jeune, beau et passionné…

– Je suis _toujours_ jeune, beau et passionné !

– Mmh… fit Severus d'un air peu convaincu.

– Salopard, va. »

Sirius se redressa, enfonçant une fois de plus son coude dans le ventre de Severus, qui grimaça.

« Lève-toi, vieil homme, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

– Je suis bien ici…

– Tu vas prendre un coup de soleil sur le nez.

– … J'arrive. »

Sirius l'entraîna sous le couvert des arbres, jusqu'à un ruisseau bordé par du carrelage de piscine. Il lui désigna quelques carreaux défaits.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a un trésor là-dessous.

– Pourquoi ?

– On cache toujours des trésors derrière le carrelage de la salle de bain! dit-il comme une évidence.

– Tu crois ?

– Aide-moi à les retirer.»

Ils prirent des morceaux de bois et descellèrent un à un les petits carrés de céramique bleus et blancs, jusqu'à avoir ouvert un trou de la taille d'une main. Le trou était noir et sans fond. Severus voulu y plonger la main, mais à peine eut-il cette idée qu'un éclair argenté en jaillit.

« Un poisson volant ! » s'exclama Sirius d'un air émerveillé.

Ils regardèrent l'animal s'éloigner en ondulant dans les airs, plus haut, toujours plus haut…

« C'est comme si un enfant avait laissé s'échapper son ballon.

– Il y a d'autres poissons dans la mer, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

– Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sirius se mit à taper sur les carreaux avec son bout de bois. Severus se sentit triste et s'assit par terre d'un air dépité.

« Arrête ce bruit…

– Alors va donc ouvrir la porte. »

La boule douloureuse dans la gorge de Severus était toujours là au réveil. En plus, il avait mal partout. De toute évidence, il s'était encore endormi dans son fauteuil…

Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte avec insistance.

« J'arrive ! » croassa-t-il.

Il jeta un œil à son miroir, renonça vite à essayer de se donner l'air de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dormi tout habillé dans un fauteuil, et alla ouvrir tout en massant ses reins endoloris.

« Monsieur le directeur?

– Je suis navré de vous déranger, Severus, dit Albus. J'aurais pu vous écrire un mot, mais je préférais vous l'annoncer de vive voix.

– Quoi donc ?

– Vous me permettez d'entrer ? »

Severus s'effaça pour laisser passer le directeur. Il lui prépara machinalement un thé au citron, ainsi qu'un café très noir pour lui-même.

« Ça alors, un attentat au sein même du Ministère… Comment se fait-il qu'on ne m'ait pas mis au courant ?

– Vous ne pouviez nous être d'aucune aide sur place en raison de votre rôle d'agent double… »

Un tic agacé agita la lèvre du professeur de Potions.

« Qui a été arrêté ? Il y a eu des pertes de notre côté ? »

Albus reposa sa tasse dans sa soucoupe et regarda Severus droit dans les yeux.

« Sirius Black a perdu la vie dans la bataille. »

Severus ne saisit pas.

« Comment ça, Sirius Black a perdu la vie ? dit-il avec agacement.

– Il est mort, Severus. »

Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

« Black est en sécurité à Grimmauld Place !

– Il est allé secourir Harry en dépit du bon sens, et il a disparu derrière le voile de l'Arche du Département des Mystères.

– C'est ridicule ! »

Pourquoi aurait-il fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide que _mourir _?

Severus se rappela que le Gryffondor avait toujours fait des choses stupides. Il se rappela aussi son sentiment de vide au réveil…_Ridicule_. Un pressentiment ? Ils n'étaient pas mariés, aux dernières nouvelles ! Ils n'avaient pas eu d'aventure adolescents, ni partagé d'après-midi en amoureux dans la nature. Ce n'étaient que des rêves. Des rêves d'une idiotie confondante…

Il sourit.

« Severus ?

– C'est encore un rêve.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Je me suis déjà fait avoir trois fois, je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller.

– Severus… fit Albus d'un air peiné.

– Ne faites pas cette tête, je ne suis pas fou.

– Je le sais bien, Severus… Voulez-vous que je vous laisse seul ? »

Severus acquiesça sans cesser de sourire.

Seul.

Pas pour longtemps, Sirius était dans tous ses rêves. D'ici quelques instants, il surgirait par la porte, par la fenêtre, par la cheminée même, à l'improviste, espérant le déranger, l'énerver, et avec un peu de chance, lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Nul besoin de se rendre lui-même à Grimmauld Place pour ce petit plaisir : nous étions dans un rêve, n'est-ce pas. Il n'avait qu'à rester dans son fauteuil et l'autre imbécile viendrait à lui comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

Mais l'attente s'éternisa et Severus commença vite à perdre patience. Quand ce rêve allait-il finir ? Pourquoi Sirius n'avait-il pas encore jailli de la pendule à balancier ? Cet abruti s'imaginait-il donc qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de l'attendre ?

En réalité, non, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. L'année scolaire était terminée et personne n'avait besoin de lui pour le moment. Ce morne constat ne fut pas pour améliorer son humeur.

Il essaya de se réveiller. Il cligna des yeux, se concentra… Mais le rêve était coriace. Et un peu trop réel. Les autres avaient-ils paru si réels ? Severus fixa le sol de pierres usées d'un air absent.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la _possibilité_ que ceci ne soit pas un rêve. Cependant, Severus n'aimait pas considérer cette option trop sérieusement. Détester Black était l'une des rares joies de sa vie, et s'en voir privé avait quelque chose de révoltant.

Il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil. Ses jambes étaient ridiculement faibles. Il saisit une cape et quitta les cachots en claquant la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait transplané à Grimmauld Place. La vieille bâtisse, apparemment désertée, était moins accueillante que jamais. Où était tout le monde ?

Il abandonna le rez-de-chaussée silencieux et se hissa jusqu'à l'étage.

« Black ! cria-t-il d'un ton hargneux. Où te caches-tu, vermine ? »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le cœur de Severus s'accéléra imperceptiblement.

« BLACK !

– Severus ? »

Le professeur de potions dut se raccrocher à la rambarde de l'escalier en entendant cette voix. Une voix d'homme, fatiguée, étonnée, une voix familière. Mais pas la voix de Sirius.

Remus apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte.

« Severus, que fais-tu ici ?

– Lupin… »

Severus avait dit cela dans un léger ricanement. Il se redressa de façon à ne rien laisser deviner de sa faiblesse.

« Dumbledore ne t'a pas prévenu…?

– Si, il l'a fait, coupa Severus. Je venais vérifier que ce n'était pas une ruse ridicule pour que Black puisse se terrer ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. »

Remus le dévisagea d'un air grave.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Severus.

– J'ai mal dormi.

– Alors je ne dois pas avoir l'air beaucoup mieux, plaisanta doucement Remus, et c'était vrai. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

– Sans façon. »

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était la pitié d'un loup-garou. Un siège, c'était plus discutable.

« Il est donc… passé à travers l'Arche.

– C'est arrivé sous mes yeux.

– Et c'est tout ? »

Il lut l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Remus.

« Tu es déjà résigné, hein, Lupin ? Tu m'excuseras, j'ai dû mal comprendre : est-ce qu'il n'était pas ton _ami_ ? Parce que je te trouve bien prompt à baisser les bras. J'ai toujours su que les bonnes vieilles valeurs Gryffondor ne valaient pas un clou ! »

Remus eut l'air triste.

« Je refuse juste de me laisser bercer d'illusions. »

Severus le regarda avec mépris.

« À ta guise ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. »

Il se détourna, dévala les escaliers d'un pas lourd et arriva en trombe dans le hall. C'est trop tard, lorsque les rideaux qui le masquaient s'ouvrirent, qu'il se rappela le portrait ensorcelé.

«_Sale cloporte! Mollusque baveux! Immonde ramassis d'ordures !_ »

Les jambes de Severus lâchèrent brutalement. Il leva un regard apeuré vers le portrait, où Sirius, hideux, défiguré par la haine, criait encore.

«_Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non? Alors déguerpis de ma vue et ne remets plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison !_ »

Le professeur se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles pour faire taire la voix tonitruante, mais elle aurait aussi bien pu venir de l'intérieur de son propre crâne.

o

Severus ouvrit les yeux dans une odeur de café et de croissants chauds.

Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois, contemplant le plafond familier.

Bon. Au moins, il était dans son lit. Il tourna la tête.

Et il y était seul. Il tendit l'oreille.

Personne ne chantonnait dans la cuisine qu'il n'avait pas.

Il ferma les yeux, gêné par le rayon de soleil qui tombait sur son visage. Pourquoi les rideaux étaient-ils ouverts ?

Un bruit coupa court à ses efforts pour démêler la part du rêve et celle de la réalité dans ses souvenirs. Il se redressa sur un coude, comme la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait.

Sirius apparut sur le seuil, en peignoir de bain, ses longs cheveux mouillés tombant en désordre sur ses épaules. Il s'arrêta en voyant Severus. Il eut un sourire, qui s'atténua aussitôt pour se muer en quelque chose comme de l'embarras.

« Tu es enfin réveillé ? »

Severus fut frappé par l'incertitude.

« Je crois… » Il plissa les yeux. « Est-ce que c'est mon peignoir ?

– Ah ! Euh, oui, je me suis permis… Si tu veux je l'enlève, bafouilla Sirius en faisant mine d'en défaire la ceinture.

– Non non ! s'exclama Severus avec un brin d'affolement dans la voix. Tu… Garde-le.

– J'ai aussi… Je me suis permis de faire monter un petit déjeuner, parce que… j'avais faim. »

Severus suivit le regard du Gryffondor vers la table où étaient posés deux bols et une assiette de croissants. Sirius prit une viennoiserie et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit.

« En fait, j'ai déjà mangé… Tu en veux ? »

Severus le regarda d'un air stupide. Il s'assit dans son lit en grimaçant.

« Je suis courbaturé de partout… »

Sirius rosit.

« Je crois qu'on a… un peu oublié qu'on n'avait plus vingt ans, hier soir », fit-il avec un rire gêné.

Severus fixa Sirius sans rien dire. Quel était le vrai "hier soir" ? Était-il était seulement vraiment réveillé ?

« Je… Black… Sirius ? Je ne sais plus… soupira-t-il en se massant le front.

– Tu veux que je m'en aille. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Plutôt, une appréhension, enrubannée de décontraction factice. Severus fronça les sourcils sans répondre.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

– Bientôt midi.

– Midi ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

– J'ai essayé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! se défendit Sirius. Je t'ai même balancé une chaussure dans le ventre, et tu as à peine bronché… »

Severus regarda pensivement son giron.

« Deux fois, non ?

– Eh, comment tu le sais ?

– Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me balancer une paire de chaussures ? s'offusqua-t-il.

– Si, bien sûr, ça, c'était quand je me suis énervé… Avant ça, je t'ai très sensuellement mordu un doigt, fit Sirius d'un air joyeux. Nous mettrons cela sur le compte de mes instincts sauvages, bien entendu… »

Severus sut aussitôt de quel doigt il s'agissait. Un flash du rêve où il se l'était mordu lui revint et il eut un peu chaud.

« Et… C'est tout ? »

Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à faire ça aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius marqua une légère hésitation.

« Non… » Un petit rire. « J'ai commencé par t'embrasser, bien sûr. »

Severus ne laissa pas paraître la moindre émotion sur son visage, parce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de garder ce genre de choses en sécurité, profondément, là où personne ne viendrait les salir ou les abîmer. C'était d'ordinaire bien rangé, dans des bocaux étiquetés, de sorte que, lorsqu'il en avait le temps, il puisse l'examiner à sa guise et le rationaliser, jusqu'à ce que ça s'évanouisse. L'émotion ne résistait pas à l'œil du scientifique. Seulement, Sirius semblait trouver un malin plaisir à jouer aux quilles avec ses bocaux et semer la confusion dans ses étiquetages.

Tandis que Severus s'efforçait de remettre un semblant d'ordre sous peine de bientôt _perdre le contrôle_, Sirius se détourna.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. »

Severus se contenta une fois de plus de le fixer, cette fois parce qu'il n'était pas très sûr de maîtriser sa voix. Sirius voulut passer ses doigts dans la masse sombre qui lui servait de chevelure, mais ils y restèrent coincés, et il abandonna pour regarder Severus dans les yeux.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour cette nuit… Je veux dire, j'ai bien compris que ça ne voulait pas dire… que ça ne voulait rien dire. »

Sirius ne savait pas mentir en regardant dans les yeux, et Severus en fut content.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il enfin, un peu enroué, passant en position assise.

– Excuse-moi ?

– Tu n'es pas mort ? »

Sirius lui adressa un regard étrange. Il sourit doucement.

« Plus maintenant », dit-il simplement.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, respira, articula :

« Tu veux bien… me passer un croissant ?

– Oh… Oui. »

Sirius se pencha pour lui en tendre un, et Severus le prit en se disant qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie d'un croissant, qu'il ne mangeait jamais de croissant de toute façon, mais que pour effleurer ces doigts, c'était sans importance. Ils renversèrent les derniers bocaux, et Severus vola le poignet de Sirius avant qu'il ne soit hors de sa portée. Le sentir chaud, pulsant sous ses doigts, vivant. Il le caressa de son pouce, émerveillé par sa simple existence.

« Severus… »

Son nom paraissait soudain très doux à son oreille. Et le visage de Sirius, trop loin du sien. Il vint tout près, comme pour lui murmurer un secret.

« Tu es en vie ?

– Plus que jamais…

– Jure-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve.

– Ça, je n'en sais rien… » avoua Sirius.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, hésitantes, s'effleurant sans oser, se retirant à chaque contact, le souffle s'échappant des unes venant enrober les autres ; elles se joignirent en tremblant, s'imprégnant de leur chaleur moite, s'entrouvrant à l'intrusion, se pressant désespérément ensemble ; et le croissant fut oublié sur le bord du lit.

« Si c'est un rêve… murmurait Severus. Si c'est un rêve…

– Jamais…

– Je ne veux jamais me réveiller… »


	4. Quatrième Baiser : Scandale

**Note :** Ceci est la fic la plus barrée que j'aie écrite... Totalement sans scénario et cent pour cent stupide.

Je rappelle qu'elle a été écrite pour le défi 30 Baisers, et exceptionnellement, je vous donne le thème : "scandale".

°

**ALERTE ROUGE**

°

– Okay les gars, c'est l'alerte rouge, déclara Sirius Black.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– L'auteur est en retard de près d'un mois pour "30 Baisers".

– Trente quoi ? demanda James.

– Baisers.

– C'est-à-dire... ?

– Un bar gay ! s'exclama Peter.

Tout le monde lui jeta un regard intrigué. Le garçon rougit.

– Non, je disais juste ça au hasard... Connaissant l'auteur...

– Tu sais bien, Prongs ! l'ignora Sirius. Cette communauté sur internet...

– Mmh, rappelle-moi exactement ce qu'est internet ?

– Un bar gay !

– Pas vraiment, Pete, soupira Sirius. Tu ne remporteras pas le presse-orange et le voyage pour deux personnes aux Cornouailles, mais merci de ta participation. (Il se tourna vers James.) Allons, tu sais bien, "30 Baisers", c'est ce qui oblige l'auteur à écrire trente fanfictions sur Severus Snape et moi au rythme d'au moins une tous les deux mois.

– Ah ! Ah, oui. Oui oui. Dis-moi, j'espère que tu es bien payé pour ce job...

– Je t'ai entendu, Potter, grommela Severus.

– Tu étais là, toi ?

– Je viens d'arriver, je suis en retard.

– Laisse-moi en deviner la raison – tu étais encore en train de te faire des trucs en fantasmant sur mon meilleur ami ? renifla James, qui n'approuvait manifestement pas le fond de l'idée.

– Non, je sciais le plancher sous tes pieds.

– Haha, c'est ça, tu sciais le – _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_... !

– Oups, plus profond que je ne le pensais, ricana Severus, penché au-dessus du trou.

– Tu sais que je n'apprécie pas que tu fasses ce genre de choses, le réprimanda Sirius.

– Il n'est pas important pour l'histoire. Bon, quand est-ce qu'on couche ensemble ?

– C'est tout le problème.

– Quoi ?

– L'auteur ne nous a pas encore écrit de fanfiction.

– Ha ! communistes. Mais alors, comment se fait-il que nous nous trouvions là ? Et qui est là, d'ailleurs ?

– James vient de nous laisser, mais il reste Peter et Remus.

– Lupin est là ? s'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore intervenu ?

– L'auteur tient à rester _In Character_.

– Certes, approuva Severus. C'est donc l'auteur qui nous a réunis ici ?

– Evidemment ! Mais seulement pour nous faire savoir qu'elle n'a pas d'idée d'histoire...

– Excuse-moi, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose de grotesque. Est-ce que tu as dit "elle est coincée dans sa baignoire" ?

– Non, j'ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'idée d'histoire.

– Ouf, me voilà rassuré. Non, mais, COMMENT CA, pas d'histoire ? C'est un _scandale_ !

– Bravo, tu viens de répondre au thème du jour. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un scénario.

– Ecrire la fanfiction nous-mêmes ? Brillante idée ! Et après, on fera des tartes à la myrtille et on dansera la carioca en polonais.

– J'aime la tarte à la myrtille.

– C'est ELLE l'auteur ! Elle est payée pour ça, non ?

– Non.

– ... Ouais, bah, c'est pas une raison.

– Allons, on peut bien l'aider, pour une fois ! Après tout, elle est en vacances, c'est un peu normal. Et dis-toi que ça va être l'occasion de nous mettre en scène comme jamais l'auteur ne le ferait !

– Tu veux dire qu'on peut écrire du NC-17 ?

Sirius se détourna pour calmer une subite quinte de toux et stopper discrètement le saignement de son nez.

– On peut écrire ce qu'on veut, marmonna-t-il en rangeant sa baguette.

– Mmh, dans ce cas, ce peut être une expérience enrichissante...

– Euh... commença Peter.

– Oui ?

– On fait quoi, nous ? demanda-t-il en désignant Remus.

– Bonne question, dit Sirius, pensif. Eh bien, on peut vous toruver un rôle dans l'histoire, ou bien...

– Est-ce que je peux m'en aller ?

– Non, Pettigrew, ironisa Severus. Ta présence est si indispensable dans un Moi/Lui qu'on va doubler ton salaire pour que tu restes.

– C'est vrai ? fit naïvement Peter.

– Bien entendu, répondit Severus d'un air machiavélique. Nous avons besoin de toi pour la scène du _threesome_, celle avec le pot de Nutella.

Peter poussa un couinement d'effroi, se changea en rat et détala à toutes pattes hors de la pièce.

Remus leva la main.

– Est-ce que je peux remplacer Peter dans la scène du threesome au Nutella ?

– Oui ! dit Sirius.

– Non ! dit Severus au même moment.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard en coin.

– Non ! corrigea Sirius.

– Oui ! corrigea Severus.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard en coin.

– Reste à portée de voix, dirent-ils en choeur.

Remus parti, ils s'attablèrent devant un rouleau de parchemin et Sirius s'empara d'une plume.

– Cela commencerait à Poudlard pendant notre adolescence. Je suis tellement beau et sexy que tout le monde et même le renfrogné Severus Snape veut me mettre dans son lit...

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que _tu_ sois beau et sexy ?

– C'est mon personnage qui veut ça.

– Genre.

– Ose prétendre que tu ne veux pas me mettre dans ton lit !

– Il me semblait que c'était plus ou moins, comme qui dirait,_réciproque_.

– Certes, mais tu n'es pas beau et sexy.

– ...

– Sauf à mes yeux, _bien sûr_.

– ...

– Severus ?

– Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une autre idée. (Il prit la plume de la main de Sirius et raya ce qu'il avait écrit.) Cela se passerait après que tu aies moisi douze ans à Azkaban. Tu ressembles à un cadavre squelettique, tu as l'air complètement cinglé et pas sexy pour deux noises.

– Euh...

– Sauf à mes yeux, _bien sûr_.

– Je me dois de protester : après Azkaban, je ne suis peut-être plus aussi beau, mais je suis plus sexy que jamais !

– Hahaha. Si tu es sexy après Azkaban, je suis une bombe, Sirius.

– Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, exactement ?

– Tu n'as même plus de fesses dignes de ce nom, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle sexy !

– Une fois libre, je peux me remplumer !

– Viens un peu là, que je te tâte les côtes ? se moqua Severus.

– Tâte plutôt ça ! gronda Sirius avec un geste obscène.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

– Tu sais que c'est un symbole phallique ?

– Parfaitement !

Severus rabaissa son sourcil.

– Dans ce cas, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. (Severus déchira le parchemin et en prit un neuf.) PWP.

– PWP... ?

– Cela ne t'évoque rien ?

– Euh... Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew ?

Severus ferma les yeux, comme pour chasser une image mentale indésirée.

– ... Non, non. Il s'agit en fait du genre de fanfictions où on couche ensemble de façon très graphique à partir d'un prétexte très bidon.

– Du genre ?

– Du genre... Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir... Eh bien au début, on se disputerait, comme d'habitude...

– Jusque là, je suis.

– Ca tournerait en bagarre, et je voudrais te repousser à l'aide d'un sort de ligotage...

– Ca répondrait au thème "Liens" ! s'enthousiasma Sirius.

– Et là, de façon _totalement_ imprévue, tu te retrouverais menotté au radiateur.

– De façon _totalement_ imprévue, hein ?

– Bien sûr, sourit Severus. Oh, et ta chemise se serait déchirée dans la bagarre.

– Zut alors, fit Sirius en roulant les yeux.

– Je m'avancerais alors pour te faire subir ma vengeance, continua Severus tout en approchant son visage de celui de Sirius. Tu serais à ma merci, les lambeaux de ta chemise dévoilant un mamelon tentateur...

– C'est ridicule, rosit Sirius.

– Je m'accroupirais devant toi, pour te sussurer des insultes, avec un regard dans laquelle la haine ressemble étonnamment à du désir...

– Et... ? murmura Sirius.

– Et...

Lâchant sa plume, Severus attrapa le visage de Sirius et l'embrassa violemment sur les lèvres.

-– Ici, l'auteur détourna pudiquement les yeux, et on ne la traite pas de sale menteuse, merci. --

Une fois qu'ils se furent rhabillés et rassis sur leur chaise respective, Sirius se recoiffa d'un air dégagé et dit :

– Je crois que le PWP est une mauvaise idée ; on n'est pas près d'écrire quoi que ce soit à ce rythme.

– Moi je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, dit Severus avec un rictus.

– Bien sûr, le PWP a l'avantage de savoir restituer mon côté beau et sexy, fruit du péché, enfant de la passion, objet de sensualité complètement irrésistible...

– Comme je le disais, reprit Severus, le PWP est du sous-Harlequin, je déteste ça. Tu as une autre idée ?

– Tu lis des Harlequin ?

– TU AS UNE AUTRE IDEE ?

– On pourrait demander à Remus de nous aider ?

– Euh...

– Moony !

– Attends...

– Oui ? arriva Remus. Où est le Nutella ?

– Je le sens pas, soupira Severus.

– On peine sur notre fanfiction... Tu n'aurais pas quelques conseils à nous donner ?

– Tu veux dire, à part de garder l'idée du pot de Nutella ?

– Oui, s'il te plaît.

Remus prit une chaise et s'installa en face des deux autres.

– Severus... commença-t-il.

– Je sais – moi aussi, je te déteste, Lupin.

– Tu as mis ta robe à l'envers. Premier conseil : n'écrivez pas de PWP si vous vous sautez dessus à la moindre occasion.

– Q-Que.. ? bégaya Severus, rouge de colère. Sale petit voyeur ! Tu nous as espionnés !

– Severus, du calme, rationalisa Sirius en le retenant en arrière par le tissu de sa robe. Tu ne peux pas le tuer maintenant, on a besoin de lui. De plus, jamais Moony ne ferait une chose pareille.

– En fait, si, dit calmement Remus. Mais même sans cela, j'aurais deviné ce qui s'était passé.

Sirius vira écarlate à son tour.

– M-Mais c'est scandaleux ! Moony, comment as-tu pu.. ?

– Vous m'aviez dit de rester à portée de voix, et vous n'étiez pas spécialement silencieux...

– Ce n'était pas une raison pour venir voir !

– Ca aurait pu être des cris de douleur ! se défendit Remus.

– Laisse-moi l'étrangler ! ragea Severus. Juste une fois !

– Je n'ai encore jamais essayé la strangulation, dit Remus d'un air songeur. Il paraît que cela a des effets assez fantastiques...

Severus retomba aussitôt sur sa chaise en fumant, le corps parcouru de tics nerveux.

– Le second conseil que j'aurais à vous donner, c'est d'être plus méthodiques. Quelle est la situation de départ ? L'élément perturbateur ? Le développement ?

– ...

– ...

– On ne peut pas dire que vous vous montriez très utiles, là.

Une mouche bourdonna à travers la pièce et vint de poser au milieu de la table. Elle effectua un bref spectacle de claquettes irlandaises pour le moins impressionnant, Sirius lui lança une noise, et elle s'envola vers d'autres cieux.

– Bon, une chose à la fois, soupira Remus. Situation initiale. Qui, où, quand, comment, par qui ?

– On compte écrire autre chose que du sexe, tu sais, grimaça Sirius.

– On ne pose pas ces question que pour les scènes de sexe, Sirius.

– Même "par qui" ? dit-il en relevant les sourcils d'un air hautement significatif.

– Je pensais au _point de vue_...

– Le mien ! dirent simultanément Sirius et Severus.

– Narrateur omniscient, griffonna Remus. Où ?

– Une baignoire, hasarda Severus.

Sirius lui donna un coup de coude.

– Pas une scène de sexe !

– Qui te parle de scène de sexe ?

– ... Ah, au temps pour moi.

– La situation initiale ne peut pas être une scène de sexe ? demanda Severus à Remus.

– Si, tout à fait, sourit Remus.

– Très bien, alors, Sirius et moi sommes dans une baignoire...

Sirius lui lança un savon à la violette à la figure.

– J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire !

– J'allais ajouter "tout habillés".

– Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Sirius, boudeur. Je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes que pour mon corps...

– Ne sois pas ridicule, je t'aime aussi parce que tu fais bien la tarte au citron. (Il se retourna vers Remus.) Sirius et moi, habillés, dans une baignoire vide, vers minuit – aaarhhh... !

– Et Sirius assis sur tes hanches en train de t'étrangler avec un rideau de douche, compléta Remus. C'est assez, hum, spécial, comme situation de départ...

– _DIS PARDON_ !

– Arggnfrh...

– Sirius, tu l'empêches de parler...

– _Qu'est-ce que tu dis, charogne_ !

– Je.. ahhh... C'est trop bon, continue... dit Severus dans un râle. Bouge encore..

– Oh nom de... Severus...

– Sirius...

– Si vous réglez tous vos conflits de cette manière, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous aimiez tant vous disputer, observa Remus.

– Mmh... ah...

– Je suis toujours là, vous savez.

Sirius tira le rideau de douche.

Un certain temps plus tard, tout étant redevenu silencieux, la voix de Remus s'éleva.

– Bon, euh, et c'est quoi, l'élément perturbateur ?

Severus rouvrit le rideau de douche d'un coup sec.

– A ton avis ? fit-il avec un regard noir.

– Un vaisseau extraterrestre venu de Pluton ? proposa Remus.

– C'est cela. Et ils me kidnappent pour me faire porter leur descendance avec laquelle ils renouvelleront leur race en voie d'extinction. Tu pétilles de génie, Lupin.

– "_...en voie... d'extinction..." _C'est noté !

– Je te demande par... ?

Mais Severus ne put finir comme un vaisseau plutonien apparaissait au-dessus de sa tête et l'enlevait dans une grande lumière blanche.

– Severus ! s'écria Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, Moony ?

– Rien d'autre que ce qu'il m'a demandé !

– Mais il a disparu !

– Oui, et je te suggère d'aller vite le secourir avant qu'il ne se fasse engrosser par tous ces extraterrestres. Ils sont plutôt sexy, tu sais, tu ne ferais pas le poids.

– JE SUIS EXTREMEMENT SEXY ! – Oh, mon pauvre Severus... On vient de m'arracher la moitié de mon âme, et mon coeur avec... Severus ! Comment te retrouver... – Bon sang, Moony, arrête de m'écrire ces répliques trop nulles.

– Je fais ce que je peux.

– Aide-moi plutôt à le retrouver !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

– Les poursuivre !

– Tu ne veux pas te rhabiller décemment, d'abord ?

– Occupe-toi de ce genre de détails, veux-tu ?

– J'essaie, mais après tu râles...

Il y eut un blanc.

– Remus, c'est quoi cette tenue ultra-moulante et ces bottes en fourrure ?

– Ton costume de SuperPadfoot.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc.

– Je ne sais pas quel genre de fantasmes bizarres tu as sur moi, Moony, mais arrête ça tout de suite.

– Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu n'aimes pas mes initiatives...

– Faisons simple : jean et tee-shirt ; et je garde les bottes, elles sont cool...

– Où vas-tu ?

– Chercher un balai pour rattraper ces enfoirés !

Les longs poils noirs et soyeux de ses bottes volant au vent, Sirius Black fendait les airs sur l'_Eclair de Feu _de son filleul qu'il s'était procuré on ne sait trop comment, arrivant déjà à la hauteur du vaisseau plutonien.

– C'est un peu trop facile, Sirius, tu brises le peu de réalisme que cette histoire avait encore une chance d'avoir.

– Rien à foutre !

– C'est une façon de voir les choses.

Sirius fit exploser une des portes à l'aide de sa baguette magique et s'engouffra dans les entrailles du vaisseau ennemi.

Les Plutoniens étaient effectivement très sexy. Elancés, la peau brune, légèrement dorée comme de la brioche grillée, ils dégageaient une irrésistible odeur de chocolat, qui différait selon chacun d'eux. Chocolat noir, blanc, au lait, aux noisettes, au caramel, à l'orange...

– Inutile de s'apesantir sur les Plutoniens, Moony. Je vais les descendre s'ils se mettent en travers de mon chemin, de toute façon.

Par chance, les Plutoniens effrayés laissèrent passer Sirius et aucun d'eux ne fut tué, ce qui enchante particulièrement le narrateur de cette histoire.

– Tu abuses, Moony.

– Va donc retrouver Snape et laisse-moi mes fantasmes.

Sirius débarqua enfin dans la salle du vaisseau où son bien-aimé était retenu prisonnier. Celui-ci, dont la robe déchirée dévoilait partiellement le torse, était menotté à un radiateur.

– Severus ! cria Sirius. Que t'ont-ils fait ?

– En fait, rien, tu es arrivé trop vite. Ils sont vraiment nuls, ces Plutoniens.

– Mais ta robe... ?

– Elle s'est accrochée à une poignée de porte.

– Oh.

– Je ne voudrais pas t'alarmer, mais deux animaux bizarres et poilus sont en train de dévorer l'extrémité de tes jambes.

– Ce sont des bottes en fourrure.

– Je ne voudrais pas t'alarmer, mais des bottes en fourrure sont en train de dévorer l'extrémité de tes jambes.

Sirius ignora le mauvais goût vestimentaire de son cher et tendre et s'agenouilla pour le libérer de ses chaînes. La minute suivante fut happée par les yeux noirs d'un Severus à demi-nu sur le sol.

– Non, finit par raisonner Severus en se mettant sur ses pieds, non non, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

– Tu as raison. Il faut vite se tirer d'ici, tout va exploser !

– Hein ?

– Non, rien, je me disais que ça ferait une sortie sympa.

Mais les Plutoniens qui s'étaient préparés à l'accouplement et arrivaient maintenant dans la pièce ne semblaient pas de cet avis.

– C'est quoi ce plan ? s'alarma Sirius. Moony !

Répondant à l'appel de détresse de son ami, le narrateur de cette histoire transplana immédiatement à l'intérieur de la salle, muni d'une énorme besace.

– Fuyez, je les retiens ! lança-t-il avec bravoure.

– Pas question de te laisser en arrière ! répliqua Sirius.

– Pourquoi pas, s'il insiste ? ronchonna Severus qui s'apprêtait déjà à prendre la fuite sans plus de scrupules.

– Moony, tu as amené des armes ?

– Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que...

Mais Sirius avait déjà ouvert son sac, qui révéla son surprenant contenu.

– Des pots de Nutella !

Remus haussa les épaules avec un sourire d'excuse. Pas près de se laisser abattre, Sirius lança un à un les pots de Nutella à la tête des Plutoniens, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'écroule sur tous les autres et dégage la sortie.

– Strike ! jubila Sirius.

– Mais... Mais... bredouilla Remus.

– Ca n'aurait pas été plus simple de leur lancer un sort ? fit remarquer Severus.

– Vous ne comprenez rien à mon panache. Allons, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Ils sautèrent sur l'_Eclair de Feu_, même s'ils savaient transplaner, même si cela les obligeait à s'entasser de façon fort peu convenable, et jaillirent au-dehors tel un bouchon de Champagne, le _pop !_ en moins parce que cela aurait été trop ridicule. Un atterrissage raté plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tout enchevêtrés sur le sol de façon encore moins convenable.

– A qui est cette jambe ? s'enquit Severus tandis qu'ils essayaient de se démêler.

– Laquelle ?

– Celle qui est entre mes cuisses.

– Hum, désolé, toussotta Remus.

– Au fait Moony, pourquoi avoir emmené tous ces pots de Nutella ?

– Ca paraît bizarre de secourir des gens armé de Nutella, hein ?

– Pas du tout, rétorqua Severus, c'est d'une telle évidence que je me demande pourquoi ils n'en utilisent pas dans l'armée.

– En fait, je comptais offrir aux Plutoniens de te remplacer, et le Nutella aurait juste servi à rendre la chose plus amusante.

– Oh, Moony, quel sens du sacrifice !

– Ça, c'est _ma_ fesse, Sirius.

– Oui, je sais.

– Oh, d'accord.

– Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, surtout, ronchonna Severus.

– J'ai deux mains, tu sais.

– ... En effet.

A ce point de l'histoire, complètement affligée par la tournure que prenait la simili-fanfiction, le regard perdu dans un enchevêtrement incompréhensible de bras et de jambes, l'auteur se dit qu'elle devait reprendre les choses en main.

– Tiens, il reste un pot de Nutella dans le fond du sac, signala Remus.

Et vite.

Euh...

Hum, hum.

Lorsque nos amis eurent fini leurs petites affaires, les Plutoniens revinrent avec l'intention de faire de Remus leur Dieu pour leur avoir amené l'Or Brun (a.k.a. le Nutella). Remus accepta avec un certain enthousiasme, d'autant plus qu'on ne voit pas la Lune depuis Pluton.

– Eh, mais c'est moi qui leur ai balancé le Nutella à la figure, objecta Sirius.

Et Sirius Black fut brusquement et inexpliquablement frappé de mutisme.

**FIN.**

– Ha, bien sûr, "fin", fit Severus d'un air consterné. C'est ridicule de finir comme ça ! En plus, toutes les scènes intéressantes sont censurées !

Et James, qui avait passé tout ce temps à remonter du fond de son trou, assoma Severus avec un couvercle de poubelle.

**FIN (bis).**

– Comment ça, "fin" ? s'étonna James.

– Un bar gay ! s'exclama Peter.


	5. Cinquième Baiser : J'ai qqc à te dire…

**Note :** _Cette fanfiction ne tient pas compte des tome 5, 6 et 7._  
Petite fic sans grandes conséquences, écrite en seulement deux jours, ce qui est mon record jusqu'ici! C'était mon plaisir personnel que de faire s'engueuler mes chouchous comme du poisson pourri, parce qu'ils sont tellement doués pour ça . Oh, et de me moquer de Harry, aussi! Harry, ce poireau o.

°

L'ÂGE DE LA MATURITÉ 

°

C'était un samedi après-midi ensoleillé à l'école de Poudlard, et Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger s'étaient réunis à la bibliothèque. Chacun, ayant conscience du climat britannique moyen, est en droit de se demander ce que des élèves faisaient à la bibliothèque au lieu de profiter du beau temps, alors qu'ils n'étaient ni gothiques, ni surchargés de travail, ni Severus Snape.

« Harry, que fait-on à la bibliothèque alors qu'on pourrait profiter du beau temps dehors ? demanda Ron.

– J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, sourit Harry.

– Peut-être, mais je nous avais planifié un après-midi deux en un, fit remarquer Hermione. Bronzage pour la beauté extérieure, lecture pour la richesse intérieure…

– Mione, tu sais bien que j'ai une peau de roux! gémit Ron.

– Je sais surtout que c'est la partie "lecture" qui t'ennuie, Ron, ne trouve pas de fausses excuses.

– Mais pas du tout enfin, où vas-tu chercher des…

– Eh, s'il vous plaît! coupa Harry. C'est moi le héros, vous vous rappelez?»

Les deux autres se turent, et Harry croisa les mains sur la table avec contentement.

« Cette fois, c'est la bonne, déclara-t-il fièrement.

– Cool, dit Ron, sans voir de quoi il parlait. Alors Hermione, quand tu dis…

– Harry, fit Hermione d'un air préoccupé, est-ce que tu veux dire…?

– Oui, Hermione! J'ai trouvé la fille idéale pour Sirius!»

° ° °

Dans la salle des professeurs, les enseignants consciencieux travaillaient en dépit du beau temps. Quant aux autres, ils profitaient de l'espace spécial aux murs transparents pour papoter au soleil sans avoir à se mêler à la masse puérile de leurs élèves.

« Et là, tu sais ce que dit Helga? "Un Poufsouffle, tous pour un!"

– Ahahahaha!!»

Hum.

Il va sans dire que Severus Snape appartenait à la première catégorie. Une pile de devoirs corrigés d'un côté, une pile de devoirs à corriger de l'autre, il grattait frénétiquement le papier de sa plume, courbé sur sa table.

On lui demandait parfois pourquoi il venait travailler dans la sale des professeurs si c'était pour ne pas échanger un mot avec quiconque, mais lorsqu'il prenait la peine de répondre, c'était pour marmonner quelque chose au sujet de la saveur du café. Certains s'imaginaient que ce n'était qu'un prétexte maladroit pour assouvir son besoin inavoué de passer du temps en compagnie d'autres êtres humains (ha ha), mais la plupart savaient faire face à la réalité. Severus Snape était un grand amateur et un grand consommateur de café, et il se trouvait en effet que la machine à café de la salle des professeurs en proposait une variété et une qualité inégalées.

Severus allait d'ailleurs arriver à sa troisième pause-café de l'après-midi lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur deux individus bruyants. Enfin, un, en particulier.

« Et vous vous souvenez, professeur, la fois où James et moi on avait réussi à déguiser une bombabouse en œuf de Pâques et qu'on l'avait offerte à Rusard?

– Désespérément bien, professeur Black, soupira Minerva McGonagall avec un petit sourire irrépressible.

– HUM HUM.»

Il y eut un blanc. Sirius foudroya du regard l'origine du raclement de gorge, mais celle-ci, Severus Snape bien entendu, regardait la copie devant lui en serrant bien fort sa tasse de café dans sa main.

« Sirius», dit Minerva.

Sirius captait parfaitement le message. _Essayons d'éviter de casser des tasses aujourd'hui._

Un silence tendu était tombé sur la salle des professeurs. Sirius prit une chaise à l'autre bout de la table et posa un paquet de feuilles devant lui.

Comme les discussions reprenaient doucement, Severus haussa un sourcil.

« À qui as-tu volé ces devoirs, Black? À un professeur de maternelle qui voulait te permettre de t'entraîner?»

Sirius se crispa légèrement. Personne ne peut imaginer les efforts qu'il faisait pour se contrôler.

« Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air d'insinuer, Snape, je donne des devoirs à mes élèves. Simplement, je leur concède le droit d'avoir une vie et ils sont facultatifs.

– Tu as dû garder ceux de toute l'année pour en avoir autant, dans ce cas, ricana Severus.

– Il se trouve que la majorité des élèves de cette école ont _réellement_ envie de réussir leurs études.

– Pas de chance pour eux, ils t'ont pour professeur… mâchonna Severus dans sa barbe.

– Tu peux répéter ça distinctement?»

Severus lui retourna un rictus moqueur.

« Tu m'as entendu.

– Ah oui?

– Oh oui.»

Le professeur Chourave tapa dans ses mains avec un petit rire nerveux.

« BON, vous deux, si vous cessiez de vous chamailler, mmh?»

Elle récolta un double regard meurtrier de Sirius et Severus, mais le silence revint néanmoins.

° ° °

« Elle s'appelle Bertille… Elle est française, mais à part ça elle est parfaite! Belle, intelligente, divorcée…»

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

« Harry… commença Hermione. On doit te dire quelque chose.»

Elle se tourna vers Ron comme pour lui demander son aide, ce qui était vraiment _très_ préoccupant.

« Attendez. Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Je devrais cesser de me mêler de la vie sentimentale de Sirius, il est assez grand pour se trouver quelqu'un tout seul, blablabla… Mais le fait est que depuis qu'il a retrouvé une vie normale, il est toujours resté célibataire, et s'il continue comme ça, il risque de finir comme… comme Snape!»

Ron et Hermione échangèrent de nouveau un regard.

« Justement… commença Ron.

– Harry. Ce que tu viens de dire, c'est très vrai, mais ce n'est pas ce dont nous voulons te parler.

– Oh, fit Harry. De quoi s'agit-il alors?»

Ron et Hermione échangèrent encore un regard.

« Vous pouvez arrêter de faire ça? s'agaça Harry.

– Ron, dit Hermione. C'est toi l'homme. Vas-y.

– Hein? Mais… euh… bon.» Il se tourna vers Harry, le regardant par en-dessous. « Il y a… comment dire… une rumeur… balbutia-t-il.

– Une rumeur?

– Oui, enfin une rumeur vérifiée, tout de même, précisa Hermione.

– Cette rumeur dit que Sirius… enfin, que Snape… enfin… Il semblerait que Sirius et Snape… comment dire…

– Oh, accouche, tu veux? s'énerva Hermione.

– J'essaie de le ménager!

– Bon, Harry. Sirius et Snape sont ensemble.»

° ° °

Severus souleva sa tasse du bout des doigts, la porta à ses lèvres et en tira une petite gorgée de café brûlant avec un long bruit d'aspiration. _Ssssslllirrrp!_ Puis il reposa la tasse dans sa soucoupe, déglutit, resta une minute le nez en l'air, et recommença.

« Bon sang, Snape! explosa Sirius, à bout de nerfs. Tu ne pourrais pas _arrêter_ de faire ça?

– De faire quoi?

– Ce bruit, là! Quand est-ce que tu auras fini ta fichue tasse de café?

– J'aime déguster, répliqua Severus en faisant claquer sa langue.

– Tu aimes surtout me pomper l'air!

– Oui, aussi, reconnut Severus. Je n'hésite jamais à allier les plaisirs…»

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Tu veux prouver quoi, exactement?

– Tu sais, Black, si tu me gâches mon café avec tes bavardages, je vais devoir en prendre un autre.

– C'est ça. Essaie un peu, pour voir.»

Le regard noir et le regard gris s'affrontèrent un long, long moment. Le duel aurait pu ne jamais prendre fin si un souaffle perdu n'avait pas percuté une fenêtre à l'extérieur, détournant l'attention des professeurs le temps d'une brève et salvatrice seconde.

Sirius retourna alors à la correction des devoirs de ses élèves et Severus revint à son café.

_Ssssslllirrrp!_

Sirius bondit littéralement de sa chaise, frappant des deux mains sur la table. Severus manqua d'en lâcher son café.

« Bon, d'accord! s'exclama Sirius. Tu veux ta raclée du jour, c'est ça?

– Black, honnêtement! Un comportement aussi puéril! s'offusqua Snape.

– Tu l'auras cherché, Snape!

– Parle un peu moins et agit plus», le provoqua Severus en brandissant sa baguette.

Dans le même temps, Sirius avait également sorti la sienne, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face en position de duel.

° ° °

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Ensemble? Tu veux dire, dans la même pièce?

– Non, Harry. Ensemble, comme…» Elle chercha un exemple simple, à sa portée. « Comme Ron et moi.»

Harry prit un air étonné, se frotta l'œil, et soupira.

« Qui a réussi à vous faire avaler une stupidité pareille?

– Eh bien…

– Les jumeaux? Neville? Non, je sais : Luna!

– En fait… C'est Sirius lui-même.»

Harry ne changea pas d'expression, resta immobile quelques secondes, puis dit :

« Sirius a fait courir une rumeur absurde sur son propre compte?

– Non… En fait la rumeur existait déjà, mais nous n'en croyions pas un mot, expliqua Hermione. Puis il y a eu ce jour où j'ai emmené Ron voir le professeur Snape parce qu'il lui avait mis un zéro sous prétexte que je lui aurais fait son devoir…

– Ce qui était le cas, fit remarquer Harry.

– C'est sans importance! rosit Hermione. Toujours est-il que là…

– Nous avons vu Sirius sortir des appartements de Snape.»

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Et alors, ça ne prouve rien!

– C'était le matin, Harry! Et Sirius est sorti comme un voleur! Et lorsqu'il nous a vus, il nous a salués _comme si de rien n'était!_»

Harry secoua la tête.

« Vous déraillez. Puisque c'est ça, on va lui demander, à Sirius, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera ça très drôle.»

Harry sortit la carte du Maraudeur et la déplia sur la table.

« Bon, où peut-il être…

– Avec Snape, observa Hermione d'un air supérieur.

– Et plein d'autres professeurs, ce qui est normal dans la salle des _professeurs_! Allez, on y va.»

° ° °

Minerva McGonagall n'aimait pas voir les jeunes se taper dessus. Après tout, _elle_ n'avait pas eu la chance de garder contact avec ses anciens camarades sur lesquels elle aimait tant taper autrefois. Minerva la Terreur, l'appelait-on alors…

« Messieurs! gronda-t-elle. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes professeurs? C'est à croire que vous n'avez pas changé depuis l'époque où vous étiez mes élèves!

– Tu as entendu, Black? Quel bel exemple! Tu fais décidément un bien piètre professeur…

– Ha! Tu es juste jaloux parce que MES élèves m'aiment, MOI.

– Peuh! Je n'ai que faire de l'affection de ces vermisseaux!

– Tu dis ça, mais il n'empêche que ça te mine, hein? Que je sois populaire… comme au bon vieux temps!

– Je n'ai que faire de ces considérations ridicules! J'ai su acquérir le respect de mon entourage, moi! Parce que je sais me comporter en _adulte_!

– Tu insinues quoi, que je ne me conduis pas en adulte?

– Bravo! C'est que tu deviendrais perspicace…

– Savoir s'amuser n'est pas de l'infantilisme, ou bien tu aurais toujours été adulte!

– C'est peut-être bien le cas! En tout cas moi je n'ai pas eu mon développement intellectuel bloqué à l'âge de vingt ans!

– Salopard, j'aurais préféré devenir comme toi plutôt que d'aller à Azkaban et tu le sais!

– Parlons-en, tiens, d'Azkaban! Un professeur évadé de prison, c'est du joli!

– J'étais innocent! J'ai été officiellement blanchi! Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant!

– Moi je n'ai jamais été inculpé, crétin!

– Et c'est bien surprenant pour un agent double!

– J'étais de VOTRE côté!

– Oui, surtout quand tu suçais les orteils de Voldemort!

– Ne sois pas _jaloux_, Black.»

Pendant ce temps, les autres professeurs, conscients du danger imminent, se glissaient discrètement en direction de la sortie et Minerva tentait toujours d'en placer une.

« Messieurs…

– MOI au moins je ne pue pas le chien mouillé!

– S'il vous plaît…

– Ah bon? Alors c'est ton eau de toilette?

– Grandissons un peu…»

Jusqu'au moment où elle se demanda pourquoi elle perdait son temps avec ces deux abrutis.

« Bon, débrouillez-vous.

– QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT SUR MA MÈRE?!»

° ° °

Comme Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivaient dans le couloir, ils furent surpris de voir une file indienne de professeurs munis pour la plupart de lunettes de soleil s'échapper de leur salle attitrée les mains sur la tête. De la porte ouverte s'échappaient des bordées d'injures et les lumières colorées de sortilèges.

Ils abordèrent McGonagall.

« Professeur? Que se passe-t-il?

– Snape et Black s'arrachent les yeux. _Encore_. Je crois qu'il n'y aura jamais moyen de faire rester ces deux-là tranquilles dans une même pièce.»

Le trio jeta un œil prudent à l'intérieur. Les deux professeurs s'envoyaient et paraient les coups à une vitesse phénoménale.

« PRENDS ÇA!

– HA! TU RATERAIS UN DRAGON DANS UN COULOIR!»

Harry tourna vers ses deux amis un petit sourire supérieur.

« Ça c'est de la relation de couple, se moqua-t-il.

– C'est vrai qu'on ne dirait pas le grand amour… admit Ron.

– Pourtant, j'aurais juré… balbutia Hermione.

– Allez, c'est pas grave. Vous avez failli me faire peur, vous savez…

– C'est clair que l'idée était un peu révoltante, gloussa Ron.

– Ron! fit Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude.

– Bon, ben moi je vais réserver le restaurant pour Sirius et Bertille demain.»

Ils refermèrent la porte alors que Sirius et Severus, s'étant mutuellement désarmés et se trouvant à court de tasses à café à se balancer, en venaient aux mains.

° ° °

« J'ai toujours été plus fort que toi sur le plan physique, Snape, je ne sais pas ce que tu espérais!» dit Sirius, triomphant, un bras contre la gorge de Severus qu'il avait plaqué contre un mur.

Severus émit un petit gargouillis et Sirius jugea plus prudent de relâcher légèrement sa prise.

« Ce que tu peux m'énerver! ragea Severus.

– Ce que tu peux m'exciter…» répondit Sirius en souriant.

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent comme il sentait une main s'aventurer sous sa robe.

« Black… Dis à tes mains de calmer leur enthousiasme.

– C'est toi qui a commencé à me chercher! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets!

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas te voir quand j'essaie de travailler, et pourtant tu viens toujours me déranger!

– Je ne t'ai même pas adressé la parole!

– Ta présence suffit à me déconcentrer!

– Oh, mais c'est que ça ressemble à une déclaration, ça…»

Sirius ignora le regard noir du Maître de Potions et prit ses lèvres sans lui demander la permission. Le baiser, toutefois, devint assez vite un peu trop passionné.

« Black - Black - BLACK!»

Au moment où Sirius allait s'attaquer à la fermeture de son pantalon, Severus se dégagea brusquement et l'immobilisa à son tour contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel?

– Ça me semble plutôt évident…

– Nous sommes dans la salle des professeurs!

– Et alors?

– _C'est un lieu public_!

– Oui, je sais…» sourit Sirius.

Severus hésita.

« Tu es cinglé.

– On ne peut pas passer douze ans à Azkaban et en sortir indemne!

– Conduisons-nous un peu adultes!

– C'est exactement ce que je te propose…»

Severus, qui après tout n'était qu'un homme, n'hésita pas davantage.

° ° °

Sirius sortit de la salle de bain privée des professeurs d'un pas léger.

« Ah, tiens, Sirius, tu tombes bien! Il faut que je te fasse rencontrer une fille extra. Elle s'appelle Bertille et…

– Écoute Harry, si tu veux bien nous en parlerons un peu plus tard, d'accord?

– Ah, euh, bon, d'accord…

– Voilà.»

Sirius lui tapota la joue et s'en fut à grands pas dans le couloir. Harry s'étonna de le voir si pressé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus sortit à son tour de la salle de bain. Il se figea en voyant Harry, sa main droite suspendue sur le dernier bouton de sa robe qu'il était en train de rattacher.

Un ange passa.

Puis Severus repartit dans la direction opposée à celle de Sirius, sans même ouvrir la bouche pour retirer des points à Gryffondor.

Harry eut tout à coup le sentiment confus que _quelque chose_ lui échappait dans cette histoire. 


	6. Sixième Baiser : Toi et moi

**Note :** Ceci est en fait une fin alternative écrite pour ma fic _Chiche!_, parce que je l'aime bien et que j'estime qu'elle fonctionne très bien toute seule. NE LA LISEZ PAS si vous êtes en train de lire _Chiche!_ ou comptez le faire prochainement, ce serait dommage.

**LA DEUXIÈME HEURE**

Sirius Black était, on pouvait le dire, passablement bourré.

Il se trouvait à son bar préféré, un endroit original et accueillant dont la décoration éclectique l'amenait à croire une fois sur deux qu'il s'était trompé d'adresse, et où les employés étaient tous vêtus de corsets et porte-jarretelles. Et les cocktails y étaient particulièrement succulents. Il avait bien mérité le droit d'être bourré, après tout c'était samedi soir et il avait travaillé dur contre des Mangemorts toute la journée. À présent, devant son verre d'alcool fluorescent, il méditait sur le sens caché de sa vie, et sur ses chances avec le serveur en mauve.

Sans doute n'en serait-il pas là s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée stupide d'être un Gryffondor. S'il avait suivi son idée de départ, il aurait profité de ses charmes pour se trouver une compagne ou un compagnon très riche qui l'aurait entretenu, lui et sa moto, pour le restant de ses jours, et il serait certainement à peu près heureux à l'heure qu'il était. Mais quand, à sa sortie de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore lui avait demandé de se joindre à l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'avait pas pu refuser. D'abord parce qu'il était un homme beaucoup trop bien pour refuser d'aider son prochain, et ensuite parce qu'il s'était dit qu'il s'amuserait bien.

Résultat, trois ans plus tard, il se retrouvait à cumuler les boulots minables, économisant toute la semaine pour se payer une tournée des bars le week-end. Et même si, effectivement, il s'amusait bien à l'Ordre, il y avait des soirs comme celui-là où il ne savait plus très bien où il allait ni pourquoi il faisait ce qu'il faisait. À bien y réfléchir, peut-être son humeur maussade avait-elle quelque rapport avec le fait que, quelques jours plus tôt, Lily avait donné naissance à son premier enfant. Si on avait bien sûr invité le futur parrain à contempler la merveille, il avait vite dû débarrasser le plancher pour laisser leur intimité aux nouveaux parents. Jamais Sirius ne s'était senti aussi seul depuis que James s'était marié…

C'est au milieu de ces idées grises qu'il vit une forme sombre s'asseoir à sa table. Une forme, c'est bien tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer entre les verres vides qui tantôt tournaient, tantôt se dédoublaient devant ses yeux. Il maugréa :

« Chais pas d'où tu sors mais tu ferais bien d'y retourner, pasque c'pas avec toi que j'rentre ce soir !

– Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, Black. »

Là, quelque chose s'éveilla dans le cerveau abruti de Sirius, quelque chose qui lui disait que l'inconnu n'en était peut-être pas un. Cette voix… ? Non, minute, c'était plus simple : on venait de l'appeler par son nom.

Il plissa les yeux pour essayer d'empêcher l'environnement de danser sur sa rétine, sans grand succès. Il réalisa néanmoins que le visage de l'autre était dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un ample capuchon, tenue par ailleurs fort peu courante dans ce type de bar.

« Qui t'es, toi ?

– On ne peut pas parler ici. Allons dans l'arrière-cour.

– Pas question ! grogna-t-il à la voix décidément trop familière. Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de m'proposer un hôtel, espèce de… de pauvre type… »

Vif comme l'éclair, l'autre l'attrapa par le col et approcha son visage tout près du sien, là où il rencontra deux yeux noirs comme de l'encre qui paralysèrent son cœur l'espace d'un instant.

« Tu vas venir avec moi, siffla l'homme.

– _Snape_ ?

– Boucle-la et suis-moi. »

Sirius obéit cette fois, et se leva de table pour se laisser entraîner au-dehors dans une ruelle froide et obscure.Là, l'autre le plaqua contre un mur de pierre glacé et il agrippa son visage sans ménagement dans sa main.

« Tu es complètement ivre, Black, observa-t-il. C'est lamentable.

– C'est vraiment toi ? demanda Sirius en plissant les yeux. Pasque quand chuis rond comme ça, j'peux imaginer pas mal de trucs…

– Oui, c'est moi, oui ! s'agaça Severus.

– Ah, bien. »

Et sans prévenir, Sirius lui colla son poing dans la figure.

Severus jura en se tenant le nez.

« T'es pas bien !

– Mmh, nan, pas trop, malheureusement pour toi. En temps normal, j't'aurais peut-être laissé parler avant de te démolir la gueule, mais vu comme chuis beurré…

– Ne sois pas stupide, Black, tu n'es pas en état de te battre contre moi, et ce n'est absolument pas dans ton intérêt. »

Avec une rapidité surprenante étant donné sa quantité d'alcool dans le sang, Sirius attrapa le bras de Severus et en retroussa la manche. Un battement de cils plus tard, la baguette de son opposant était pointée contre sa gorge.

« Alors t'en es vraiment un, ricana Sirius en le lâchant. Un Mangemort. Bien sûr. Tout le monde le dit, mais en l'absence de preuve, une partie de moi continuait à t'croire trop intelligent pour ça. Si t'es venu pour me tuer, vas-y, je manquerai pas à grand-monde.

– Ce n'est pas ce pour quoi je suis venu, abruti, gronda Snape.

– Pour quoi t'es venu, alors ? T'encanailler ? C'est les grandes vacances aussi chez les Mangemorts ?

– Est-ce que tu vas m'écouter ? »

À ce moment, un couple entra en gloussant dans la ruelle pavée et commença à s'activer contre un mur.

« … Bon, l'hôtel ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, grommela Severus.

– Hein ? »

Exaspéré, Severus l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la ruelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passaient la porte d'un hôtel miteux qui vendait les chambres à l'heure.

« Euh… Snape… Je sais pas si…

– Il nous faut un endroit tranquille pour parler.

– Oui, mais…

– Mr Jones ! »

Severus se tourna vers le dirigeant de l'hôtel, qui venait d'apparaître et de s'adresser à Sirius.

« Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'on ne vous avait pas vu. La onze, comme d'habitude ? »

Severus tourna un regard stupéfait vers Sirius qui toussota dans son poing. Ce dernier marmonna un acquiescement et saisit la clef que lui tendait l'homme avant de s'engager en vacillant dans un escalier branlant. Il glissa un œil embué vers Severus, qui le suivait avec une expression partagée entre le mépris, le dégoût et l'amusement.

« Quelle espèce de vie pathétique tu mènes, Black ?

– C'est vrai que t'es bien placé pour juger ma vie » marmonna Sirius, qui refusait de ressentir la moindre honte face à un Mangemort.

Il se sentait un peu nauséeux, mais il était presque sûr que c'était dû à un verre de trop. Ou deux.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre un peu moins crasseuse que le reste de l'hôtel – au moins, les draps paraissaient propres il y avait des rideaux aux fenêtres. Sirius donna un tour de clef à la porte.

« T'voilà à la merci d'un homme cuité, Snape.

– Tu m'en vois terrifié.

– Tu ferais bien.

– Écoute-moi…

– T'as intérêt à bien parler. Normalement, chuis censé attraper les Mangemorts vivants, mais pour toi j'pourrais bien faire une exception…

– Il faut que tu m'aides ! »

Sirius se demanda si les vapeurs d'alcool dont il tentait d'émerger n'étaient pas à l'origine de ces paroles grotesques. Il laissa échapper un gloussement.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

– Pas vraiment, non.

– Ahaha ! Alors t'as pété un câble ! T'achever sera un acte de charité.

– J'ai le droit de m'expliquer avant que tu ne te consacres à tes bonnes œuvres ?

– Mmh, fais vite alors, mon altruisme me démange. »

S'adossant au mur, Severus tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, inspira profondément, et regarda Sirius à peu près en face.

« Je voudrais conclure un marché.

– Un marché.

– Oui, avec Dumbledore.

– Avec Dumbledore.

– Tu comptes répéter tout ce que je dis ?

– J'vois toujours pas pourquoi t'es venu m'voir.

– À ton avis ? Dumbledore est hors de ma portée, et je n'ai aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec votre côté sans me retrouver immédiatement à Azkaban…

– Ça tu l'as dit ! railla Sirius. Tout le monde sait que t'es du côté de Voldemort, huhu…

– Ne prononce pas ce nom, tiqua Severus.

– C'est tellement pitoyable ! T'es même pas capable d'appeler par son nom celui qui t'a marqué le bras comme du bétail… »

Furieux, Severus brandit sa baguette et Sirius, perdant aussitôt le sourire, fit de même. Les deux hommes étaient prêts à s'affronter en duel.

« _Oh oui ! Oui ! OUI !_ »

Stupéfaits, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le mur d'où venaient les cris.

« _Mmh… Ah… Oh…_ »

Severus était très décontenancé. Sirius éclata d'un rire un peu idiot.

« Haha, tu verrais ta tête !

– Tu es toujours aussi puéril, cracha Severus.

– Et toi toujours aussi prude.

– Absolument pas ! protesta Severus – avant de se rappeler qu'il était un adulte, maintenant. Revenons à mon problème, si tu veux bien. »

Sirius s'approcha avec un sourire de travers.

« Ton problème, hein ?

– Euh… Oui, fit Severus, légèrement inquiet.

– T'es sûr qu'il se situe pas un peu plus bas, ton problème ?

– … Quoi ? Ne sois pas stupide…

– Pourquoi t'es venu me voir, moi ? »

Severus sentait le mur dans son dos. Il se sentit gagné par une vague de claustrophobie.

« Parce que tu es le seul qui a une chance de m'écouter… »

Sirius s'avança jusqu'à ce que Severus doive se coller au mur pour éviter tout contact physique.

« Et pourquoi j't'aiderais, hein ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

– Tu me connais, plaida Severus. J'admets avoir fait une erreur en devenant Mangemort. Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas idiot…

– Je sais ça, moi ?

– J'ai des renseignements à donner et mon aide pourrait être précieuse… Je ferai ce qu'on me demandera pour ne pas être condamné.

– Les gentils étaient pas ceux que tu croyais, finalement, mmh ? »

Severus grimaça.

« Il n'y a qu'un Gryffondor pour dire un truc pareil. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il y avait des gentils nulle part. Je suis toujours convaincu que Voldemort aurait pu changer les choses en bien… Mais le pouvoir l'a rendu fou.

– Hn. »

Sirius s'écarta et alla s'affaler sur le lit. Il était vraiment trop saoul. _Quel était ce sort pour clarifier les idées, déjà…?_

Severus fit quelques pas vers lui, mais dans la limite du raisonnable.

« J'ai droit à une seconde chance, Black.

– Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi, exactement ?

– Je veux que tu plaides ma cause auprès de Dumbledore. Je veux bien être un informateur si je suis acquitté.

– Acquitté ? Rien que ça !

– Je mourrai rien que si on découvre que je t'ai contacté.

– Oh, chuis flatté que t'aies pris ces risques pour me revoir. T'es plus sentimental que t'en as l'air. »

Severus roula les yeux.

« Je te serai reconnaissant de cesser tes allusions si subtiles, Black. »

Sirius se redressa avec un sourire.

« J'note que tu nies pas, mmh ?

– Peu importe ce que tu imagines, ma présence ici est sans équivoque. Tu es la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de demander de l'aide, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

– Bien triste choix. »

Severus ne comprenait pas ce que Sirius entendait précisément par là, mais ce dernier n'y fit pas attention.

« Si tu refuses de m'aider, Black, dis-le tout de suite, qu'on en finisse.

– Mmh.

– Quoi, "mmh" ?

– Bah, c'est pas que j'veuille pas, mais chuis pas très convaincu, là.

– Comment, pas convaincu ?

– Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne si je t'aide ?

– Je te l'ai dit, j'ai des informations de valeur à apporter !

– Et si tu mens ?

– Je ne mens pas !

– Pas convaincu.

– Je risque ma peau en ce moment même, tu le sais ?

– Oui, tu l'as déjà dit.

– Ça prouve bien ma bonne foi, non ?

– Pas convaincu. »

Severus semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« J'sais c'qu'on va faire, dit Sirius. On a loué cette chambre pour une heure, pas vrai. Il te reste donc… quarante-neuf minutes pour me convaincre de t'aider.

– Quoi ?!

– C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Snape.

– ...

– Quarante-huit minutes.

– Bon d'accord !

– Parfait ! Reste plus qu'à enfermer nos baguettes dans une bulle magique, sinon c'est sûr que l'un de nous deux mourra avant la fin des quarante-huit minutes. »

Severus ne bougea pas d'un muscle.

« Oh-oh ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

– Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à ma baguette.

– J'parlais de ta baguette _magique_, Snape.

– J'avais très bien compris ! rosit Severus.

– Si t'as pas confiance, ensorcelle les baguettes toi-même. Moi j'vais prendre une douche. Froide. »

Et sur ce, il se leva et balança sa baguette par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu me laisses ta baguette ?! fit Severus avec surprise.

– J't'ai déjà proposé de me tuer et t'as refusé, ça m'suffit.

– Tu es vraiment ivre.

– Ouaip. »

Sirius traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte d'une pièce adjacente.

« Eh, où tu vas ? s'alarma Severus.

– Mmh, j'crois que c'est une salle de bain. Douche, toilettes… Oui, c'est ça. Salle de bain.

– Tu comptes vraiment prendre une douche ?

– Faut qu'je dessaoule pour écouter tes arguments.

– Ça sent le coup fourré. »

Sirius roula les yeux. Cela lui donna un vilain mal de crâne, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« J'vais juste prendre une douche. Tu m'feras pas croire que tu sais pas ce que c'est, je sais _de source sûre_ que t'en as pris à une époque.

– Tu pourrais aussi profiter de ce que je ne te voie pas pour appeler du renfort ! »

Sirius s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte d'un air exténué.

« Merlin. T'es encore _plus_ parano qu'avant. Mangemort, c'était vraiment pas un boulot pour toi. Bon ben puisque c'est ça… »

Sirius commença à déboutonner sa chemise, ce qui rendit aussitôt Severus extrêmement nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

– J'te l'ai dit, j'vais prendre une douche », grommela Sirius.

Il s'empêtra les mains dans les boutons de la chemise, la jeta par terre avec agacement.

« Rien dans les manches ! »

Il ôta ses chaussures une à une, qu'il jeta à travers la pièce.

« Et tiens, voilà mes chaussettes ! Maintenant le jean…

– Ça ira, Black.

– Sûr ? Tu veux pas surveiller pendant que j'suis dans la douche, aussi ? »

Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ça t'amuse, hein ?

– Follement », acquiesça Sirius en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Avant de fermer la porte, il jeta son pantalon et son caleçon dans la direction de Severus. Celui-ci, stoïque, fit un pas de côté et poussa un soupir.

Les canalisations émirent un bruit déchirant au moment où Sirius ouvrit le robinet de la douche.

« Oublie pas d'ensorceler les baguettes ! lança-t-il à travers la porte. Et prépare vite tes arguments. Il reste trois quarts d'heure ! »

Severus se demandait déjà ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette galère. Il était encore temps de s'en aller, bien sûr… Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ensorcela les baguettes exactement comme on le lui avait demandé et s'assit sur le lit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

« Ah, ça va déjà un peu mieux, fit Sirius en sortant de la salle de bain au bout de quelques minutes. Je t'écoute Snape, ne perdons pas de temps.

– Je… euh. »

Sirius était anormalement humide et peu vêtu. Sans attendre qu'il finisse de fixer sa serviette autour de sa taille, Severus s'enfuit dans un coin de la pièce, les mains sur les tempes en guise d'œillets.

« Tu quoi ? fit Sirius.

– Dis-moi quand je peux me retourner.

– Oh, tu es libre de tes actes. Du moins dans cette pièce…

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

– … Tu peux te retourner. »

Severus jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et soupira.

« Tu n'as aucune notion des convenances.

– Et toi tu gaspilles le précieux temps qui t'est imparti en énonçant des évidences, répliqua Sirius en s'installant confortablement sur le lit pour entreprendre de se couper les ongles de pieds.

– Je ne parle pas à un homme en caleçon.

– Ah ? Dommage. Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir passer les quarante minutes qui restent à nous regarder en chiens de faïence.

– Tu n'as pas _froid_ ?

– Du tout. Toi par contre, tu dois avoir chaud avec ta cape. Tu as vraiment peur que je te viole si tu enlèves la moindre épaisseur ou quoi ? »

Severus grommela et défit sa cape à contrecœur. Sirius, pris de court, le regretta aussitôt.

« Quoi ? »

Sirius déglutit et se pencha sur ses orteils.

Ça commençait mal. Severus portait un costume moldu, strict mais élégant, et cela seul suffisait à réveiller en lui quelques souvenirs qui devaient à tout prix rester tranquilles.

« Assez perdu de temps, Snape. Je t'écoute.

– Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne sais toujours pas très bien ce que je pourrais te dire. Les informations que je possède sont pour Dumbledore.

– Trouve un moyen de me convaincre de ta bonne foi. Dumbledore est un homme bien trop occupé pour perdre son temps avec des sous-fifres dans ton genre, tu sais.

– Sous-fifre ?! Je suis actuellement l'homme plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! rugit Severus.

– Oh. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez ce genre de rapports. »

Consterné, Severus dévisagea l'homme absorbé par l'entretien de ses ongles de pieds.

« Tu es un grand malade, Black.

– Dis-moi, tu comptais passer inaperçu parmi les Moldus avec ce costume ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu changes de sujet ?

– Parce que je me dois de t'apprendre que la plupart des Moldus saints d'esprit ne portent pas de grande cape noire.

– _Merci_, Black. J'en prends bonne note.

– De rien.

– …

– Black ?

– Oui ?

– Tu n'auras bientôt plus d'orteils si tu continues. »

Sirius se figea, puis posa son coupe-ongles de côté.

« Certes. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de me donner tes arguments. »

Il arrangea tranquillement les oreillers dans son dos.

« Black ?

– Mmh ?

– Essaierais-tu d'éviter mon regard ? »

Abandonnant ses oreillers, Sirius releva lentement la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Pour la dernière fois, dit-il d'un ton dur, qu'as-tu à offrir en échange de ta réhabilitation ?

– Est-ce que je ne devrais pas te demander ce que _tu_ veux échange ?

– Pardon ?

– C'est toi qui t'exhibes en sous-vêtements, mais finalement c'est toi qui sembles gêné, Black. »

Severus prit place au bout du lit avec un air narquois.

« C'est le costume, c'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'il ressemble beaucoup à celui que je portais pour prendre le Poudlard Express, cette année où nous…

– Ta gueule. Je… Ta gueule. »

Sirius se leva et ramassa sa chemise, qu'il passa sans la boutonner.

« Ah, c'est sûr que là, ça change tout », se moqua Severus.

Sirius revint calmement vers le lit et se pencha vers Severus, sans un mot. Voyant avec satisfaction faiblir le sourire de l'autre homme, il lui glissa : « Tu es assis sur mon jean » et tira un coup sec sur le vêtement.

« Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir discuter, maintenant ? demanda-t-il après l'avoir enfilé.

– Je suppose que oui, si tu en as fini avec ton numéro de séduction.

– Désolé, je ne peux pas me retenir en ta présence, ironisa Sirius.

– Mais ne te retiens pas, Black, ridiculise-toi davantage ! »

Perdant patience, Sirius se dit qu'il se montrait bien trop gentil et attrapa Severus par le col de sa chemise sans la moindre douceur.

« _Quelles informations_, Snape ?

– Tu es têtu ! suffoqua Severus, un peu impressionné malgré lui. Je ne peux pas m'amuser à divulguer ces renseignements à n'importe qui !

– Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

– Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire !

– C'est toi qui est venu me chercher, assume. »

Severus se dégagea de la poigne de Sirius et lissa le tissu de sa chemise du plat de la main.

« Que veux-tu entendre véritablement, Black ?

– Je te l'ai dit, je veux…

– Tu veux que je m'humilie, en fait, hein ? C'est pour ça ta petite exhibition, tu veux me faire rougir comme une vraie jeune fille, parce que tu es _si merveilleusement beau_ et que moi, pauvre cloporte, je n'ai certainement pu que me mourir d'amour pour toi pendant toutes ses années ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais un truc pareil ?!

– Parce que tu y penses encore, bien sûr. Quatre ans ont passé et tu te rappelles encore tout dans les détails. Toute la période sympa, celle de nos batifolages idiots, et puis surtout la suite, le moment où tu m'envoies dans les griffes de ton pote le loup-garou… Bravo, vraiment, tu avais su trouver l'apothéose parfaite à l'accumulation de stupidité que fut notre histoire. Peut-être même que tu te sens un peu coupable en y repensant, mais là je te surestime sans doute. »

Contre le mur d'en face, Sirius avait croisé les bras, l'air sombre.

« Tu sembles en savoir long sur la question, dis-moi. Tu es sûr que c'est de moi que tu parles ?

– Va savoir, ricana Severus d'un ton aigre.

– Parce que tu as autant de raisons de culpabiliser que moi, tu sais. Je t'avais laissé le choix. Le secret de Remus ou moi. À cette époque, j'étais assez aveugle pour croire que tu me choisirais, moi. »

Severus pinça les lèvres.

« Tu trouves toujours le moyen de te donner le beau rôle.

– Ouais, c'est mon superpouvoir caché. C'est quoi le tien ? Oublier la moitié de l'histoire pour te réconforter ?

– En somme, tu avais raison, moi tort. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, les Gryffondors sont gentils, les Serpentards méchants.

– Hey ! Tu es un _Mangemort_ ! rappela Sirius avec un rire consterné.

– Et ça te fait plaisir, j'en suis sûr. Ça te donne raison. Grâce à ta petite blague, j'aurais pu être éradiqué de la surface de la terre avant de devenir le monstre que je suis devenu.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça.

– Non ? »

Sirius chercha en lui-même s'il avait pu penser une chose pareille, et dû s'avouer que ça lui avait peut-être traversé l'esprit. Il releva les yeux vers Severus, sincère.

« Je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais remis si Remus t'avait tué à ce moment-là.

– Tu as donc des remords ?

– Évidemment. »

Severus sourit et se mit debout, triomphant.

« Eh bien voilà, tu as l'occasion de te racheter en m'aidant maintenant. Convaincu ? »

Il tendit une main vers Sirius qui, bouche bée, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tu… Tu es une véritable enflure !

– Je suppose que c'est un synonyme de Mangemort dans votre jargon ?

– Tu essaies de me prendre par les sentiments ! Mais c'est ignoble !

– J'essaie juste de te convaincre, c'est ce que tu m'as demandé.

– Et moi qui allais me laisser embobiner par tes bobards, je n'arrive pas à le croire !

– Eh, oh, bobards, bobards… Je n'ai rien inventé !

– Je commençais à me dire qu'il restait quelque chose de ce que j'avais pu aimer en toi, et en fait tout ça c'était pour me manipuler !

– Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer.

– Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! »

Severus commençait à en avoir un tout petit peu marre de se faire insulter.

« Eh bien sache que c'est réciproque !

– Très bien, alors dégage !

– Je vais me gêner !

– Parfait, va-t-en !

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester une minute de plus en ta compagnie, rassure-toi ! »

Furibond, Severus ramassa sa cape et fit quelques pas vers la sortie, avant de s'arrêter net devant la porte. Il se retourna, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne peux pas partir sans ma baguette. »

Surpris, Sirius se rappela soudain que leurs deux baguettes étaient toujours en train de flotter dans des bulles de magie à deux mètres du sol.

« Eh merde.

– Il reste combien de temps ?

– Un peu moins d'une demi-heure.

– Bordel. »

Sirius se laissa tomber au bout du lit, fatigué. D'un pas incertain, Severus alla prendre place à l'autre bout. Ils restèrent ainsi tout un moment sans rien dire.

« Combien de temps ? demanda Severus au bout d'un moment.

– Vingt-cinq minutes. Tu devrais t'acheter une montre, tu sais.

– Je t'emmerde.

– D'accord, je vois. »

Un nouveau silence. Sirius jetait un œil à sa montre toutes les dix secondes. Le temps passait terriblement lentement lorsque l'on ne faisait rien.

« Bordel, je préférais encore quand tu voulais me casser la gueule, maugréa Severus.

– Ça peut facilement s'arranger, tu sais.

– Vas-y.

– Quoi ?

– Casse-moi la gueule, je le mérite. »

Sirius hésita.

« Là, comme ça ?

– Puisque je te le dis ! »

Il tourna les yeux vers ses poings serrés sur ses genoux.

« Tu mérites que je te démolisse.

– Ne te gêne pas.

– Tu es une ordure de Mangemort. Tu as tué des gens.

– J'espérais en sauver grâce à ton aide. »

Sirius laissa échapper un cri de rage.

« Arrête avec ton baratin ! Il n'y a pas une once de sincérité en toi. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as redonné un semblant d'espoir avant le piétiner sous mes yeux. Tu es un être _cruel_. »

Severus était impassible.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais encore espérer quelque chose de moi.

– J'ai toujours été long à la détente.

– Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais encore te décevoir davantage.

– Eh bah tu vois, comme quoi.

– Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Sa voix l'avait légèrement trahi sur cette dernière phrase.

« En tout honnêteté, disait Sirius dans un sarcasme désespéré, à une minute près, j'aurais pu te pardonner, _et Merlin sait quoi d'autre_. » Severus ne manqua pas de déceler son léger rosissement. « Mais tu as mal calculé ton coup… Ça arrive.

– Je ne t'ai pas menti pour parvenir à mes fins.

– D'accord, tu as dit la vérité pour parvenir à tes fins. Pour ce que ça change.

– Je pense que ça change.

– … Peut-être. »

Severus jeta un regard du côté de Sirius, qui fit de même. Puis il se retournèrent vers leurs mains. Severus se racla la gorge, se gratta le nez, s'humecta les lèvres. Puis il se lança.

« Écoute… Si je ne veux pas te dévoiler ce que j'ai à dire à Dumbledore, c'est parce que je doute que tu voudrais m'aider après. Mais c'est important. Ça concerne une erreur que j'ai faite, et que j'aimerais réparer. Et tu peux me croire, toi aussi tu le voudrais.

– Alors ça me concerne en particulier ?

– Plus ou moins…

– Severus, s'il te plaît. »

Soudain anxieux, Sirius ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait employé son prénom, mais Severus, lui, s'en trouvait troublé. Il se sentit incapable de soutenir son regard davantage.

« Ça concerne Potter.

– James ?! bondit Sirius.

– Oui. Ne m'en demande pas plus…

– Non, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter maintenant ! Est-ce que James est en danger ?

– Il y a trop de choses que tu ne sais pas. Tu devras en demander certaines à Dumbledore.

– Dis-les moi ! »

Sirius s'était rapproché de Severus et l'avait attrapé par le bras. Le Mangemort avait un air défait.

« Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Dumbledore qu'il te parle de la prophétie…

– Une prophétie ?

– Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas… Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu dois me croire.

– Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

– J'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire davantage.

– Bon sang. »

Abattu, Sirius lâcha le bras de Severus, et se frotta les yeux. Les effets de sa cuite s'étaient changés en sommeil. Il aurait voulu dormir, maintenant, et ne pas se réveiller avant la fin de la guerre. Sans cette guerre, tout aurait été tellement différent…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit finalement les yeux, il découvrit avec stupeur que Severus était beaucoup plus proche de lui qu'une minute plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…?

– Aide-moi, Sirius », chuchota Severus.

Le souffle de Severus enveloppait les lèvres de Sirius à chaque respiration. Sirius pouvait entendre son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes. Severus fit mine de traverser les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, mais Sirius éloigna son visage.

« Tu… Tu n'as pas à faire ça, balbutia-t-il, confus.

– Pardon ?

– Je ne te demandais pas… Je vais t'aider, c'est d'accord. Pas besoin de faire ça. »

Tournant la tête, Severus esquissa un sourire aigre.

« Je vois. Merci, Black. »

Il regarda l'heure au poignet de Sirius et se leva.

« Juste à temps. »

La bulle qui retenait sa baguette éclata avec un "pop" et il l'attrapa au vol.

« Pourquoi ma baguette ne…? s'étonna Sirius.

– J'ai ensorcelé la tienne pour dix minutes de plus. Tu sais, juste au cas où. Tu ne t'en offusqueras pas ; nous sommes conscients l'un comme l'autre qu'entre nous la confiance n'est simplement plus possible. »

Sirius se demanda s'il avait raté un épisode. Déjà, Severus était à la porte.

« Au revoir, Black. Je te recontacterai prochainement. »

Il actionna la poignée, mais la porte était toujours fermée à clef. Il poussa un grognement agacé et ouvrit le verrou d'un _alohomora_ anormalement peu assuré.

« Attends, appela Sirius, sortant à grand peine de son hébétement. Tu oublies ta cape… »

Il apporta le vêtement à Severus, qui ne le regardait plus en face.

« Merci », fit celui-ci en attrapant la cape.

Il s'avéra toutefois que les mains de Sirius refusaient de la lâcher.

« Ça suffit comme ça, Black. Tu ne me retiendras pas dix minutes de cette façon.

– Vraiment ? Comment, alors ? »

Severus croisa son regard farouchement.

« Ne te tiens pas si près. Tu es trop grand. »

Sirius ne recula pas, au contraire, il posa ses mains sur la porte de chaque côté de Severus, frôla sa joue de la sienne, posa son front sur son épaule. Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Je croyais que je n'avais pas à faire ça, grinça Severus, la voix rouillée.

– Je suis un idiot.

– Tu es bien le premier à t'imaginer que je puisse essayer d'accorder mes faveurs pour obtenir quelque chose.

– Je suis désolé.

– Je savais que tu avais une mauvaise opinion de moi, mais alors à ce point…

– Arrête. »

Severus fut contraint d'obéir d'une main rugueuse sur la bouche. Puis, très vite, la main glissa sur sa nuque et la bouche de Sirius prit naturellement sa place, contact infiniment plus agréable. La porte trembla. Sirius frémit. Severus frissonna.

C'était n'importe quoi. On ne pouvait pas passer des années à haïr quelqu'un pour lui sauter au cou dès qu'on se retrouvait seul dans une pièce avec lui.

La cape glissa au sol. Les deux hommes avaient serré leurs mains sur les vêtements de l'autre dans leur étreinte disproportionnée – fort, fort, aussi fort que possible sans rompre le baiser – et même après le baiser l'étreinte durait encore, fort, fort, encore et encore. Sirius songea qu'il pourrait être intéressant de mourir en étreignant Severus, et Severus songea que vivre en étreignant Sirius serait tout de même plus intelligent.

« Arrête de me contredire », murmura Sirius.

Il y eut un "pop" quand la baguette de Sirius fut libérée de son sortilège, mais aucun des deux ne l'entendit. Ce qu'ils entendirent, par contre, furent les coups contre la porte.

« Mr Jones ? L'heure est passée de dix minutes, il va falloir m'en payer une seconde ! »

Un certain embarras vint rompre l'immobilité des deux hommes, qui se séparèrent avec de petits sourires gênés. Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Sirius appuya le front contre la porte.

« C'est bon, on sort. »

Il ouvrit la porte.

« C'est trop tard, protesta le gérant de l'hôtel. Ça fait déjà dix minutes. C'est une heure de perdue pour mon commerce. »

C'était du gros mensonge, mais ce soir, Sirius n'était pas d'humeur à protester.

« Bon, d'accord ! Je vous paierai votre foutue deuxième heure.

– Merci, Mr Jones.

– De rien, ça me fait plaisir », grogna-t-il avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Il se retourna vers Severus avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Le malaise était palpable.

« Ce n'était pas… très judicieux » dit à haute voix Sirius.

Il tenait à montrer qu'il était adulte maintenant, mais il se tenait aux abords de Severus comme un petit garçon indécis.

« Probablement pas, approuva Severus en lui caressant légèrement la joue.

– On ne revient pas en arrière, c'est idiot, continua-t-il, frottant sa joue contre la main.

– C'est quelque chose que j'ai fini par apprendre.

– Ce n'est pas parce que je paie la deuxième heure qu'on est obligé de rester, tu sais.

– Certes non. »

Alors que Severus l'attirait contre son cœur, il avait un peu mal dans cette même région. Severus ressentait la même douleur, chaque battement vrillant dans sa poitrine. Maintenant qu'ils le savaient tous les deux, il pouvaient au moins se consoler mutuellement.

« Combien de temps ?

– Quarante-huit minutes.

– Merveilleux. »


	7. Septième Baiser : Jardin secret

**Note :** Il s'agit d'une UA, où l'existence du restaurant "À la baguette uranienne" change la face de l'histoire de la magie . Il y aura une fic juste après celle-ci qui concluera l'histoire.  
_Avertissement :_ Il est mieux de connaître le _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ pour saisir toutes les allusions de cette fic :D.

**À LA BAGUETTE URANIENNE**

La présence de Severus Snape aux réunions du vendredi soir était toujours purement symbolique. Non qu'elle ne fût pas requise pour de bonnes raisons ! Mais chaque fois que Severus se voyait contraint d'assister à l'une des "Détestables Réunions de Professeurs du Vendredi Soir", il passait la plus grande partie du temps perdu très loin dans ses pensées, et l'en tirer s'avérait dangereux. Certains avaient remarqué qu'il arborait quelquefois un air renfrogné, auquel cas on ne pouvait le faire revenir sur terre que de fort méchante humeur. Néanmoins, s'il semblait parfois plus "joyeux" – il ne _souriait_ pas à proprement parler, tout de même pas, mais quelqu'un d'attentif et connaissant bien Severus était en mesure de deviner une _idée_ de sourire quelque part dans son regard vague – il fallait être alors carrément suicidaire pour le déranger.

Personne, bien entendu, n'avait accès aux pensées secrètes de Severus, ni ne pouvait en avoir la plus petite idée. Il aurait fallu, pour cela, avoir été Mangemort du temps où c'était super cool.

-o-

Déjà, à l'époque, Severus n'aimait pas tellement les réunions du vendredi soir. Ce n'étaient tout de même pas les "Détestables Réunions de Mangemorts du Vendredi Soir", mais peut-être bien les "Fatiguantes Réunions", ou les "Ennuyeuses Réunions", voire les "Douloureuses Réunions". Certaines semaines, quand tout s'était déroulé selon les plans et que l'on pouvait faire au Maître un rapport satisfaisant, c'était même plutôt sympa – il y avait du bon vin et des petits-fours à se damner. Mais la plupart du temps, la mention d'un certain sorcier à lunettes en demi-lunes suivant un "malheureusement…" revenait un peu trop souvent, ce qui rendait le Maître très irritable et sa baguette pour le moins chatouilleuse. Et Lucius Malfoy n'était pas pour rendre les choses plus faciles, avec son incapacité physique à ne pas en faire des tonnes et à ne pas dire sans arrêt "Dumbledore" (pour la santé des nerfs du Maître, il valait mieux préférer les périphrases du type "l'autre vieux barbu, là").

Tout le monde ressortait généralement très fatigué de ces réunions et partait avec soulagement retrouver sa petite famille – du moins quand, contrairement à Severus, il en avait une. Severus Snape n'avait jamais été réputé pour être un individu très sociable ; ses relations s'avéraient toutes strictement professionnelles et sa vie privée était pour ainsi dire inexistante. Pour pallier sa solitude, il aimait à manger dehors le soir, et à rentrer le plus tard possible chez lui pour se glisser directement entre ses draps vides. Ses soirées ne pouvaient avoir que deux variantes : le restaurant où il allait dîner, et le livre qu'il emmenait avec lui pour l'occuper.

Un jour – c'était un mardi – lors d'une pause-café au QG des Mangemorts, Lucius Malfoy avait vivement déconseillé un certain bar-restaurant, auquel Severus s'était rendu le soir même. Un restaurant garanti 100 sans Lucius Malfoy était tout ce qu'il pouvait attendre de la vie après une dure journée de travail… L'endroit s'était d'ailleurs révélé fort agréable, et Severus y était retourné les deux soirs suivants. On y mangeait bien, pas trop cher, et la clientèle était (pour une raison mystérieuse) presque uniquement masculine, ce que Severus, coutumier des migraines causées par les incessants bavardages des femmes, ne déplorait nullement. Ce restaurant s'appelait "À la Baguette Uranienne".

Ainsi, c'est à la Baguette Uranienne que Severus débarqua ce vendredi soir, pour la quatrième soirée consécutive, après une réunion particulièrement exténuante où quelques _doloris_ avaient même fusé. En entrant il lui sembla confusément que quelque chose était différent des trois premiers soirs où il était venu, mais las comme il l'était, une seule chose occupait son esprit : la perspective d'un bon remontant.

Il s'assit au bar, posa un coude sur le comptoir et se frotta les yeux d'un geste fatigué tout en bafouillant :

« Un diabolo fraise. Non, un… whisky… fraise. Whisky fraise. Euh. C'est possible, ça ? »

Ce à quoi le barman répondit d'une voix taquine :

« Ici tout est possible, mon mignon. »

Ce que Severus jugea fort, fort déplacé.

Il leva des yeux outrés vers le barman, qui finissait d'essuyer un verre sans le regarder, et il reçut alors un double choc. Suivi d'une légère angoisse, lorsque le barman le regarda enfin et en laissa tomber le verre qu'il avait à la main.

« Snape ?!

– B… Black… » parvint seulement à bégayer Severus, tandis que son esprit traumatisé ajoutait : _en corset à paillettes_.

Sirius Black semblait furieux. Auparavant, Sirius Black avait déjà souvent semblé furieux lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Severus. Mais alors, il ne portait pas de corset à paillettes. Rouge, le corset.

Severus ne savait pas trop s'il devait rire ou pleurer de cette situation. Et de ce corset. Rouge. À paillettes.

Par la sainte barbe de Merlin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Snape, tu n'as jamais vu un corset de ta vie ? grogna Sirius.

– Oh ! Donc en plus, tu es _conscient_ de ce que tu es en train de porter ? fit Severus dans une tentative de moquerie.

– Si tous les employés de cet établissement en portent aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas tout à fait par hasard, tu sais », fit remarquer Sirius.

À cette phrase, Severus réalisa que le second barman, un peu plus loin, était tout aussi outrageusement vêtu. Il eut alors très peur de ce qu'il verrait s'il se retournait vers la salle… Un seul bref regard par-dessus son épaule le fit pâlir.

« Mais où est-ce que j'ai atterri…? parvint-il à prononcer, alors que son esprit hurlait : _PORTE-JARRETELLES !!_

– En pleine soirée spéciale "Rocky Horror Picture Show" à la Baguette Uranienne, le meilleur resto bar gay du monde sorcier. Du moins, c'est ce que je suis payé pour te répondre.

– Resto bar… gay ?! répéta Severus, profondément choqué.

– La sortie est par ici, merci de ta visite, au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir ! »

Mais Severus n'entendait pas perdre la face de cette façon devant Sirius Black, et surtout pas un Sirius Black en corset et – il regarda par-dessus le comptoir – en porte-jarretelles. Oh, que non.

« Je t'ai demandé à boire, non ? »

Sirius leva des yeux redoutables.

« Pardon ?

– Mon whisky fraise, barman ! dit Severus bien fort en tapant sur le comptoir.

Sirius avança brusquement son bras et empoigna le devant de la robe de Severus. Il grogna, à quelques centimètres de son visage :

« Écoute, vermine, la seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas encore envoyé mon poing dans la figure est que j'ai déjà déclenché une bagarre la semaine dernière et que je tiens à ce job. Mais tu sais que je reste quelqu'un d'impulsif, alors ne joue pas trop avec mes nerfs et fous le camp d'ici tant que ton vilain nez est encore au milieu de ton visage. »

Il relâcha Severus, qui arrangea sa robe dignement, un peu pâle.

« Tu es si puéril, Black, fit-il d'un ton supérieur. J'ai le droit d'être ici, tu dois me servir comme n'importe quel client, sinon j'irai me plaindre à ton chef. »

Le visage de Sirius se crispa, mais il fit claquer un verre à whisky sur le comptoir et versa le mélange demandé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux prouver, Snape ? (Il cilla.) Tu n'es quand même pas vraiment homo, dis ?

– Tu l'es ? ricana Severus avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

– J'ai toujours cumulé les talents, répondit Sirius avec un sourire insolent qui disait "va te faire foutre, et pas par moi".

– Hn. »

Severus toussa un peu en vidant son verre.

« C'est dégueulasse, non ? s'enquit Sirius avec un petit rire narquois.

– Peut-être, fit Severus en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé toute seule de son œil. Et tu dis que tu tiens à ce métier… J'avoue que même moi, j'avais dû surestimer tes ambitions.

– Ce n'est pas un métier, c'est un job, d'accord ? Ça paie bien, surtout lorsqu'on travaille la deuxième moitié de la semaine.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que ce sont les soirées déguisées, pardi. »

Severus comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi le restaurant lui avait paru tellement plus normal les fois précédentes – et pourquoi il ne lui avait pas semblé croiser de Sirius Black auparavant.

« Et les faux cils, c'est dur à mettre ? » railla-t-il en agitant son verre pour être resservi.

Sirius versa accidentellement du sirop de fraise sur la main de Severus.

« Tu m'excuseras d'esquiver ta passionnante conversation, j'ai un autre client qui m'attend. »

Contrarié, Severus revint à son verre de whisky fraise. C'était un peu moins immonde la deuxième fois, se dit-il… En fait non, c'était tout aussi immonde. Il vida néanmoins le fond de son verre d'un trait.

« Barman ! La même chose ! »

Sirius revint à lui avec ce qui ressemblait à du réel énervement.

« Tu ne vas pas me lâcher de la soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

– J'ai toujours rêvé de te voir obéir à mes ordres, ricana Severus.

– Fais attention, Snape, l'alcool te désinhibe : tu viens d'avouer que tu as toujours rêvé de moi », ironisa Sirius.

Il lui colla son verre sous le nez et Severus, d'un air de défi, l'avala cul sec. Il fut pris d'une toux incontrôlable mais fit néanmoins signe à Sirius de remplir à nouveau son verre.

Consterné, Sirius fit signe à un serveur dans la salle.

« Tu me remplaces, tu veux bien ? Je vais partir plus tôt, aujourd'hui.

– Eh ! protesta Snape.

– Bonne nuit de beuverie, Snape. J'espère que demain matin, quand tu te réveilleras tout habillé sur le pas de ta porte avec un torticolis et une gueule de bois carabinée, tu crèveras suffisamment de honte pour ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici. »

La vision de Sirius Black en bas et corset s'éloignant fièrement sur des talons hauts allait hanter Severus le reste de la soirée.

-o-

« … Harry Potter. »

Severus sursauta et fit passer sa réaction pour une quinte de toux. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, tous les regards professoraux étaient tournés vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

Dumbledore croisa les mains devant lui.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez de nouveau puni Mr Potter, Severus?

– … J'ai une excellente raison pour cela.

– Et pour ne pas m'en informer…?

– Eh bien, monsieur le directeur, la dernière fois, vous avez dit ne plus vouloir entendre parler des retenues de Potter.

– Je pensais par là vous inciter à ne plus lui en donner, Severus.

– … Oh.

– Oui. Severus, j'ai le sentiment déplaisant que vous n'êtes pas entièrement impartial en ce qui concerne cet enfant.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire », gloussa Mrs Sprout.

Severus lui décocha un regard assassin, et elle plongea dans ses notes d'un air absorbé.

« Ce n'est pas le premier avertissement que je vous donne, Severus. Je ne peux vous laisser vous livrer à un tel harcèlement moral sur l'un des élèves de l'école que je dirige.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit McGonagall. Enfin, Severus, qu'est-ce qui peut bien déchaîner en vous tant de haine envers le jeune Potter ? J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas sous prétexte qu'il est le fils de son père que…

– Bien sûr que non! s'exclama Severus. Cet élève est médiocre et insolent !

– C'est vrai que c'est étrange, dit Flitwick à sa voisine. Dès que le jeune Potter est arrivé, Snape l'a pris en grippe.

– Puisque je vous dis qu'il le mérite! Il fait honte à la matière que j'enseigne !

– C'est à se demander si sa ressemblance étonnante avec son célèbre père ne lui porte pas préjudice…

– Eh! Vous écoutez ce que je dis ? »

Tandis que ses collègues se perdaient en conjectures à son sujet, Severus, furieux, repensa à toutes les raisons qu'il avait de haïr Harry Potter. Et pour la plupart, elles étaient telles que jamais il n'aurait l'envie ni même l'idée de les expliquer à ses imbéciles de collègues.

« De retour ? » demanda Sirius en frottant nerveusement sur son carnet sa plume qui refusait d'écrire.

Severus haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Oh, c'est bon, Snape, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. … Tu n'étais pas là, hier.

– Tu as remarqué ?

– Retire de ton visage ce sourire satisfait, grogna Sirius. Ça fait des semaines que tu viens tous les jours, c'est normal que je le remarque.

– Tu ne tiens presque plus le bar, fit remarquer Severus comme si ce fait était très lourd de signification.

– C'est parce que je me fais plus de pourboires en salle ! réagit Sirius, sur la défensive.

– Ah, oui, bien sûr.

– C'était quoi, ce "bien sûr", encore un sarcasme ?

– Non non. Je comprends. Rester derrière un comptoir, c'est gâcher un de tes principaux atouts. »

À ce point, Severus devinait combien le Gryffondor regrettait d'avoir amené ce sujet sur le tapis. Surtout alors qu'il portait un pantalon en cuir aussi ajusté.

« Maintenant tu voudrais être derrière le bar, n'est-ce pas ?

– Absolument pas, rosit Sirius en secouant impatiemment sa plume jusqu'à ce qu'une volée de gouttes d'encres en jaillît. Je suis extrêmement fier de mon postérieur, merci bien. Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

– Il ne figure pas sur le menu.

– Quoi ?

– Ton postérieur. »

Hein ? C'était juste une blague ! Oh doux Merlin. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Depuis qu'il venait dans ce bar, Severus avait l'impression que par moments, un autre parlait à sa place. Il n'avait pas vraiment osé dire _ça_ sur un ton sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

L'expression de Sirius laissait penser que si. Severus se demanda si "je suis sous Imperius" pouvait constituer une excuse crédible.

Sirius sondait son regard à présent, essayant probablement de déterminer s'il était sous Imperius, ou s'il plaisantait, ou s'il avait simplement perdu la tête. Un genre de sourire vacillant adoucit son visage.

« En fait, commença finalement Sirius en se raclant la gorge, il est possible de faire des commandes spéciales sous certaines conditions. »

Severus sentit son rythme cardiaque devenir beaucoup plus rapide que nécessaire. Mais à cet instant, un hibou surgit et lâcha une missive dans les mains de Sirius. Il la parcourut rapidement.

« Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. OH MERLIN.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– James accouche. Je veux dire, Lily accouche. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ?! Je dois y aller. Oh Merlin. »

La minute suivante, Sirius était parti et Severus était prostré sur sa chaise.

_Oh Merlin_, songeait-il. _On est le 31 juillet. "Lorsque mourra le septième mois…" Oh Merlin. "De ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié…" OH MERLIN._

-o-

« Severus, vous êtes avec nous ?

– Hn.

– Severus, faites un effort, je vous en prie. L'air de rien, c'est important.

– Mmh.

– Je suppose que vous ne souhaitez pas perdre votre poste ?

– Pardon ? Comment ça, perdre mon poste ? » s'inquiéta Severus.

Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Dumbledore de lui faire ce type de chantage.

« James Potter commence à vous en vouloir, et même si vous gardez mon support, il a déjà fait des démarches pour vous faire déclarer incompétent en matière d'enseignement…

– C'est la meilleure ! Potter défend son fiston en voulant me faire renvoyer ! C'est bien la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à m'enlever… Pourquoi faut-il que ce maudit gamin soit à l'origine de tous les malheurs de mon existence ?

– James n'est plus un gamin, voyons…

– Pas James ! Harry ! HARRY POTTER ! »

Les autres professeurs commençaient à le regarder comme s'il était fou, mais Severus savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

-o-

Sirius était d'une beauté assez effrayante lorsqu'il était trop sérieux.

« J'aimerais te faire confiance, Snape… Même si découvrir que tu étais vraiment un Mangemort alors que je… » Il baissa les yeux. « … alors que j'en étais venu à en douter sérieusement, fut une réelle déception. Mais tu vois, je ne comprends pas ton attitude.

– … Mon attitude ?

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es venu de notre côté aussi soudainement… Enfin, pourquoi aurais-tu voulu sauver l'enfant de James ?

– Je n'ai jamais voulu sauver ce sale mioche, d'accord ? Révéler ce que je savais d'utile était mon seul moyen pour ne pas échouer à Azkaban !

– Et pourquoi tu n'es pas resté auprès de ton maître, hein ? La vie est vachement moins rose du côté des gentils, tu le sais, ça ? Auprès de Voldemort, tu avais tout ce dont un Serpentard peut rêver !

– Peut-être, murmura Severus. Mais tu sais… »

Trouverait-il les mots ? Un seul regard vers Sirius lui faisait perdre ses moyens tout autant qu'il renforçait sa détermination.

« Quoi ? Snape… »

Il trouverait toutes les excuses de confidentialité qu'il voudrait, Severus trouvait quand même que Sirius se tenait vraiment très près de lui pour quelqu'un qui ne lui faisait aucune confiance. Se raccrochant à cette pensée encourageante, il se lança :

« Nous ne sommes plus à l'école, Black. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, ça n'existe plus… Nous sommes juste des… individus… avec des désirs… spécifiques.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de notre côté qui ne se trouvait pas auprès de Voldemort ? »

Est-ce que Sirius n'avait pas l'air d'anticiper une réponse, penché vers lui comme il l'était, une lueur d'espoir dans l'œil ? Severus essayait de ne pas trop y penser, cherchant désespérément à se focaliser uniquement sur l'effort magistral qu'il fournissait pour ouvrir pour la première fois la porte de son jardin secret.

« Tu vois, je… Enfin, tu sais que j'ai beaucoup fréquenté ce bar où tu travailles et… comment dire… Le temps aidant… Tu auras peut-être remarqué de toute façon que si je venais c'était essentiellement parce que tu y étais et…

– Oui…? »

Sirius avait posé une main sur son épaule mais Severus fit de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser distraire.

« Eh bien quand j'ai su que le Maître s'en prendrait au fils de Potter, il m'est clairement apparu que je devais faire un choix entre l'avenir que je m'étais préparé et…

– _BIIIP BIIIP PADFOOT QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES JE TE RAPPELLE QUE TU ES CENSÉ GARDER HARRY AUJOURD'HUI !_

– Aha, euh, c'est mon bipeur, s'excusa Sirius. Oh, bon sang, je suis super en retard ! Désolé, euh, Snape, on finira cette discussion plus tard, hein ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Sirius transplana dans un grand bruit.

« … et toi », finit Severus, quelque peu déprimé.

-o-

« Vous croyez qu'il s'agit d'un délire de persécution ? murmura Flitwick à sa voisine de table.

– Severus, je ne vous suis plus, dit Albus. En quoi est-ce que le jeune Potter a-t-il pu vous causer du tort ?

– Laissez tomber, marmonna Severus.

– Je me permets d'insister…

– C'est _personnel_ », répliqua Severus.

Et toute personne normale s'en serait contenté, car qui voulait savoir quoi que ce soit de la vie personnelle d'un homme comme Severus Snape ? Mais Dumbledore avait toujours été un peu particulier.

« Même si je comprends que cela soit délicat en ce qui concerne Harry, je ne puis admettre que votre vie personnelle influe sur votre vie professionnelle, Severus. Tout comme je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre un professeur de potions de votre qualité. » (_Vile flatterie_, songea Severus, qui ne put s'empêcher de hausser le menton malgré tout.) « Je vous passe encore cette fois, mais faites des efforts. Et surtout, si vous avez besoin de vous confier au sujet de quoi que ce soit, la porte de mon bureau vous est ouverte. »

Severus haussa les épaules, boudeur. Le vieux ne tirerait rien de lui. Son jardin secret, il ne l'avait ouvert qu'à une seule personne jusqu'ici, et ça n'était pas près de changer.

« Reconnaissant ? » répéta Severus en se levant pour se verser une tasse de thé.

Sirius rit. Sirius riait beaucoup trop depuis le début de cette conversation, pour un degré de comique général somme toute très bas.

« Oui, reconnaissant ! À l'heure qu'il est, mon filleul pourrait être mort et ce serait quand même… euh… pas cool. Ha, ha. »

La tasse de Severus cliquetait légèrement dans sa main.

« Crache le morceau, Black. Tu ne veux plus me voir ?

– Quoi ?

– Tu me remercies pour me demander gentiment de sortir de ta vie par où je suis rentré ?

– Mais enfin pourquoi est-ce que…?

– Tu as très bien vu où je voulais en venir avec notre dernière discussion, ça t'a embarrassé et tu t'es enfui avant que j'arrive au bout…

– Non non ! Il fallait que je garde Harry, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis parti ! D'ailleurs, je dois y retourner dans une demi-heure, alors…

– Alors quoi ?! »

Sirius s'approcha plus que de nécessaire, comme s'il voulait lui chuchoter la suite à l'oreille. Mais il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Sans tous les événements de ces dernières semaines, je… non. Je recommence. Euh. Ça fait un mois aujourd'hui que tu es venu pour la dernière fois à la Baguette Uranienne, et déjà à l'époque tu avais évoqué la possibilité… Tu te souviendras que je n'avais pas contredis l'éventualité que… »

Les lèvres de Sirius étaient tellement proches à ce point qu'il avait fort peu de chances de réussir à finir sa phrase, de toute façon. Néanmoins, Severus fut vivement choqué lorsqu'il s'écarta tout d'un coup.

« Attends une seconde.

– Black…?

– Ça fait un mois aujourd'hui ! Harry a un mois aujourd'hui et je n'ai aucun cadeau pour lui ! Non ! Je ne peux pas déjà faillir à mon rôle de parrain !

– Black !

– J'ai juste le temps de passer une commande express par cheminée au Paradis du Jouet avant d'aller chez James…

– Black, tu n'es pas sérieux…!

– Tu comprendras qu'on remette la fin de cette discussion à plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas, je te recontacte très vite. »

Lorsque, un moment plus tard, un elfe de maison qui passait par là trouva Severus en train de se cogner la tête contre un mur, il se contenta de dépoussiérer les étagères sans poser de questions.

-o-

Severus était soulagé quand il rentra de Poudlard ce soir-là, et pourtant Sirius le jugea vite "un peu sur les nerfs". Il y a souvent cette sensibilité particulière dans un couple de longue date, comme si les deux entités en devenaient moins distinctes au fil du temps. À moins que Sirius n'ait juste fait cette déduction de la façon dont Severus claquait les portes et renversait des objets en grognant constamment.

Au bout de la seconde assiette brisée, il se risqua à glisser :

« J'ai déjà mis la table. »

Severus grogna encore plus.

« QUI t'a demandé de mettre la table ?! Tu te prends pour ma femme, ou quoi ?

– … D'accord. Donc je n'aurais pas dû faire le repas non plus, je suppose.

– Parce que tu aurais voulu que je cuisine, à l'heure où je suis rentré ?!

Sirius avait parfois l'impression de passer le plus clair de son temps avec Severus à compter lentement jusqu'à dix. Si, arrivé à dix, sa colère n'était pas retombée, il s'accordait le droit de la laisser exploser. Cette technique simple avait réduit de près de cinquante pour cent le nombre de ses disputes avec l'élu de son cœur, ainsi que les plaintes des voisins.

« Severus, j'ai dû compter jusqu'à douze, cette fois, alors passe à table et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de manger des pâtes.

– Oh, vu tes talents culinaires, des pâtes ou autre chose… »

Severus grimaça à peine lorsque Sirius le plaqua contre le mur. L'habitude.

« Dites donc, monsieur, vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir eu une dure semaine. Dans l'idée, on devrait être d'autant plus heureux de se retrouver le week-end. Tu pourrais garder ça à l'esprit et m'épargner ta mauvaise humeur ?

– Mmh…

– Pardon ?

– J'ai besoin… »

La suite, marmonnée, était presque incompréhensible.

Sirius eut un sourire. Ses mains se glissèrent dans celles de Severus qu'il avait tenues immobilisées contre le mur, et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Severus, avant que celui-ci ne vienne à sa rencontre. Sirius aimait jouer, mais Severus n'en avait pas toujours la patience.

« Dure journée…? murmura Sirius tout en l'embrassant.

– Mmh… acquiesça vaguement Severus. Ton grand copain Potter me cherche des ennuis…

– Aww, fit semblant de s'apitoyer Sirius. Et tu sais ce qu'en dit mon filleul…? »

Severus poussa sur les mains de Sirius pour prendre le dessus, mais sa position le désavantageait.

« Ne parlons pas de ton filleul maintenant, tu veux ?

– Ah bon ? gloussa Sirius contre sa peau. Ce serait pourtant le moment idéal, si on veut manger des pâtes correctes…

– Non, je t'assure… » Severus repliait sournoisement les bras de Sirius dans son dos tout en stimulant cette zone délicate juste sous son oreille. « Elles finiraient par terre, ce serait pire…

– Si tu me laissais une main, je pourrais au moins éteindre le feu…

– Oublie donc les pâtes… Je veux que tes mains n'existent que… pour… moi…

– Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste, tu sais, ça ? »

À ce moment, un bruit dans la cheminée derrière eux indiqua que quelqu'un entrait en communication avec leur appartement.

« Sirius ? »

_Non mais c'est pas vrai !_ pensa Severus en repoussant Sirius brusquement.

« Ahahahaharry…! fit Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

– Oh, je vous dérange, je suis désolé ! »

_Mauvais acteur_, songea Severus.

« Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir à la maison demain, Sirius ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu… »

Severus jeta à Sirius un regard qui signifiait "Si tu le laisses nous voler notre week-end, je te quitte". Sirius se tordit les mains.

« Euh… Je ne peux pas… Mais tu peux venir déjeuner ici, si tu veux !

– Cool ! On fait ça ! À demain, alors ! »

Et il disparut de la cheminée.

Severus avait filé dans la cuisine. Il apporta les pâtes sur la table, se servit et mangea, l'air lugubre. _Mourir. Il doit mourir. De la mort-aux-rats dans son déjeuner…_

« Euh… Severus ? Tu es fâché ?

– Nan ! »


	8. Huitième Baiser : Bercer

**Notes :** Cette fic est la suite de la précédente, "À la Baguette uranienne" (d'ailleurs, désolée, j'avais pas vu que ffnet m'avait foiré la mise en page pour cette fic, on voyait pas les parties vous avez dû avoir trop du mal à suivre). L'idée est de meuh leu, à qui je la dédie :).  
Là où je ne suis pas contente de moi pour cette fic, c'est que j'ai glissé un (tout petit) peu de angst, sans même faire gaffe. Alors que s'il devait bien y avoir UNE fic 100 neuneu et sans angst DU TOUT, c'était celle-là ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher on dirait :(…

**BABY-SITTING**

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de préparer le repas, tu sais… dit Sirius.

– Tu voulais servir quoi à ton filleul, des pâtes ?

– Je sais cuisiner autre chose que des pâtes ! protesta Sirius.

– Comme…?

– Comme, euh, le riz, les œufs…

– Tu as réussi à faire cramer une omelette !

– Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Et puis ce n'était pas ma faute ! »

Severus ricana en arrêtant la cuisson de son rôti.

« Bon, c'est prêt. _Il_ a intérêt à être à l'heure.

– Harry est toujours à l'heure, voyons. »

On sonna à la porte.

« Tu vois ! »

Quand Sirius serra Harry dans ses bras, Severus se détourna de la scène. Être témoin de ce type de démonstrations d'affection était au-dessus de ses forces.

« Bonjour monsieur, fit rapidement Harry en regardant à peine Severus.

– Hn. »

Pourquoi avait-il cuisiné pour ce morveux ? Sa seule vue lui coupait l'appétit ! Ils passèrent néanmoins à table. Pendant que Sirius discutait avec son filleul, Severus, tête sur son poing, mangeait en silence.

Toujours, il aurait ce gamin dans les pattes. Si seulement Voldemort avait pu le tuer. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il pourrait un jour vivre avec Sirius sans devoir penser à Harry. La proximité de ces deux-là était absurde. Ils n'étaient que filleul et parrain, et même pas croyants ! Bien sûr, Sirius avait été le gardien du secret, Sirius avait sauvé les Potter jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit détruit, Sirius avait gardé Harry depuis qu'il était tout bébé…

Severus savait tout cela. Il était même très _bien placé_ pour le savoir.

**°o°o°**

Sirius avait réussi à passer presque quatre minutes sans regarder par la fenêtre lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il bondit du canapé, fit une pause devant la porte pour se composer une attitude décontractée, et ouvrit avec un sourire charmeur. Sourire qui se changea aussitôt en expression contrariée.

« Madame McGonagall ?

– Je passe juste, comme convenu, m'assurer que tout va bien, dit le professeur en passant la porte.

– Tout va bien.

– C'est sûr ? Vous me paraissez tracassé, mon enfant.

– Non, non. J'espère que Harry ne va pas se réveiller, voilà tout.

– Mon pauvre, cela fait déjà trois mois que vous ne vivez plus qu'entre cette maison et le lieu de rendez-vous de l'Ordre. Cela doit vous manquer, de voir des gens.

– Ça va, assura Sirius, crispé.

– Voldemort sera arrêté, ne vous en faites pas. Bientôt, ce Secret n'aura plus lieu d'exister, et l'on n'aura plus besoin de vous protéger de la sorte.

– Oui.

– Si tout va bien, je vous laisse ?

– Voilà.

– Bonne soirée, mon cher Sirius.

– C'est cela. »

Frustré, Sirius claqua la porte derrière McGonagall.

Des pleurs démarrèrent dans la pièce d'à-côté.

« Oh pardon pardon pardon Harry je t'en prie rendors-toi… »

-o-

Severus se demandait s'il valait mieux entrer en embrassant directement Sirius, ou lui tendre d'abord le bouquet de fleurs, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Il comprit vite, cependant, que ce ne serait probablement ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Bonsoir Severus.

– Tu as un… truc dans les bras.

– Harry, Severus. Severus, Harry. »

Le bébé se mit à pleurer. Severus eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

« Entre, soupira Sirius. Il va finir par se calmer. »

Severus s'exécuta, triturant les fleurs avec embarras. Voilà qu'il se sentait idiot.

« Allez, bébé Harry, on va faire dodo maintenant… »

Severus observa Sirius tandis qu'il faisait sautiller le gnome entre ses bras. Cela faisait un moment que Sirius ne travaillait plus à la Baguette Uranienne, et Severus avait encore du mal à s'habituer à le voir dans des tenues "normales". Aujourd'hui, il portait juste un jean et une chemise noire, mais ça lui allait rudement bien.

« Là. C'est bien. Dors. »

Sirius déposa le bébé dans son berceau et referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

« Voilà. Ça devrait aller, maintenant. Désolé.

– Ce n'est rien…

– Des fleurs ! s'exclama Sirius d'un air attendri. Merci. Tu sais que les roses noires sont le symbole d'un amour passionné ? »

Severus rosit et tendit son bouquet sans savoir où se mettre. Lui qui n'avait pas voulu prendre de roses rouges de peur de faire cliché… Sirius les emporta dans la cuisine pour les mettre dans un vase, puis il prit Severus par la main – _frisson_ – pour l'entraîner sur le canapé du salon. Une fois assis, il tapota ses genoux de ses deux mains avec un petit rire.

« Excuse-moi, je suis un peu soucieux. James me tuerait s'il te savait ici.

– Non, je crois que ce serait plutôt moi qu'il tuerait.

– Hahaha, ouais. »

Sirius frottait maintenant nerveusement ses genoux.

« Mais ils sont sortis toute la soirée, n'est-ce pas ? s'assura Severus.

– Oh, oui, oui. Tête-à-tête en amoureux, ils en avaient besoin. Même s'ils sont déguisés et surveillés par la moitié de l'Ordre, ha…

– Toi, aussi, tu dois en avoir besoin.

– D'un tête-à-tête en amoureux ?

– Non ! Je voulais dire, d'avoir un peu de temps pour toi…

– Oh.

– Enfin, si, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire.

– Oui ? »

Sirius allait finir par déchirer son jean s'il continuait de l'agripper de cette façon. Non que cela aurait déplu à Severus, mais il lui prit tout de même les mains gentiment.

« Ça fait… trois mois que nous ne pouvons pas nous voir seul à seul…

– C'est terrible, je sais, fit Sirius. Merci de te montrer aussi… patient.

– Ce n'est pas la question, dit Severus. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que nous n'avons pas encore pu… Est-ce que je pourrais… »

Sirius serrait les mains de Severus avec force. Leurs lèvres s'approchaient dangereusement.

Le bébé hurla.

« C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce soir ?

– Je me le demande », fit sombrement Severus tandis que Sirius se précipitait dans la pièce d'à-côté.

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure à Sirius pour faire taire Harry. Severus feuilletait un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ en bouillonnant intérieurement. Depuis que Sirius et lui avaient décidé de se voir, ils n'avaient même pas pu _s'embrasser_. Rien qu'en y pensant, Severus haïssait encore plus la famille Potter.

« Severus ? »

Sirius était revenu. Severus aurait aimé pouvoir attraper son poignet, le faire tomber sur le canapé et l'embrasser fougueusement. Mais il ne savait pas faire ces choses-là. S'il essayait, à coup sûr, il lui casserait le nez.

Sirius reprit place à côté de lui.

« Encore désolé.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute.

– J'ai pensé que la sortie de James et Lily serait une occasion rêvée… Harry ne se réveille pas aussi souvent, d'habitude.

– Sirius, si nous passons le peu de temps où Harry ne hurle pas à parler de Harry, nous n'allons pas en sortir.

– Tu as raison. »

Sirius inspira, puis expira.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Euh… pourquoi pas…

– Bien, dit Sirius en se levant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Je viens avec toi. »

Il suivit Sirius dans la cuisine.

« Alors il y a, euh, du jus d'orange, du vin blanc… du lait maternel…

– Vin blanc, dit Severus derrière lui, près de son oreille.

– … Parfait. »

Il servit deux verres, en tendit un à Severus, et avala l'autre cul sec.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta Severus.

– Ça va aller mieux dans une seconde. »

Sirius posa alors son verre, fit un pas vers Severus, et l'embrassa fougueusement. De surprise, Severus en lâcha son verre, qui alla s'écraser au sol avec fracas. Sirius ne rompit pas le baiser avant que les hurlements de Harry ne commencent à leur déchirer les tympans.

« P… Pardon, bégaya Severus. Je vais ramasser.

– C'est ma faute, je… Harry.

– Oui, vas-y. »

Severus pesta contre lui-même. Il venait de faire rater son tout premier baiser avec Sirius par sa maladresse. Même si, pour un baiser raté, ce n'avait pas été mal _du tout_. Rêveur, il se coupa sur un éclat de verre.

« Bordel !

– Pas de gros mots devant le bébé », fit Sirius d'un ton plaisantin.

Il était sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine, le gnome dans les bras. Celui-ci, le visage rougi par les larmes, suçait maintenant son pouce contre la poitrine de Sirius. Severus ressentit une explicable pointe de jalousie.

« Il est trop énervé, dit Sirius. Je vais lui faire un petit câlin, j'espère que ça ira mieux ensuite.

– J'espère aussi…

– Tu t'es fait mal ? Oh, attends, il y a ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain.

– Ça va…

– _Accio boîte à pharmacie_ ! »

Sirius réussit l'exploit d'attraper la boîte ave un bébé dans les bras. Il tenta d'y trouver du désinfectant, mais il ne s'en sortait pas et Harry recommençait à s'agiter.

« Laisse-moi faire, dit Severus.

– Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser comme ça…

– Non, coupa Severus, c'était très bien. »

Sirius sourit. Harry lui attrapa le menton de sa petite main potelée avec un "wawabawa" possessif.

« Tu veux dormir ? » lui demanda Sirius.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux en mâchonnant sa main de ses gencives édentées.

« Il bave, remarqua Severus, dégoûté.

– C'est un bébé », répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Severus finit de panser sa main avec un grognement. Sirius prit cette main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Je suis à toi dans une minute », murmura-t-il.

Et il laissa un Severus tout fumant planté en plein milieu de la cuisine.

« Allez, Harry, cette fois, tu dors jusqu'à demain matin. »

Sirius referma la porte et rejoignit Severus dans la cuisine.

« J'ai déposé un charme de silence sur la porte, dit-il à Severus. Nous l'entendrons toujours, mais au moins nous devrions pouvoir casser tous les verres qu'on veut.

– Bien, approuva Severus, qui sirotait un nouveau verre de vin blanc, n'ayant pas pu goûter à l'autre.

– Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous soyons obligés d'en casser, bien sûr.

– Non, non, bien sûr. »

Laissant de côté son verre vide, Severus s'approcha et, doucement, embrassa Sirius. Ce second baiser leur monta à la tête plus vite que le vin. Tournicotant un peu dans la pièce, ils se plaquèrent mutuellement et successivement contre le frigo, la table, le mur, le plan de travail, et Sirius devait maintenant s'appuyer sur les bords de l'évier de peur que ne le trahissent ses jambes flageolantes.

« Putain de bordel, lâcha Severus lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin.

– Ou… Ouais, fit Sirius.

– Il ne va pas en falloir trop comme celui-là.

– Non ?

– Pas si nous devons nous en tenir aux baisers pour ce soir.

– Ah, oui. »

Sirius effectua un rapide calcul mental. Il était vingt-et-une heure trente, James et Lily ne rentreraient pas avant minuit…

Le ventre de Severus émit un gargouillement peu élégant.

« Tu n'as pas mangé ? s'étonna Sirius.

– J'avais… l'estomac un peu noué, avant de venir.

– Il faut manger ! Il doit bien y avoir de quoi…

– Ne t'en fais pas.

– Assieds-toi et laisse-moi faire », ordonna Sirius, qui venait de trouver des œufs dans le frigo.

Severus obéit.

Sirius était un incapable en cuisine. Il en savait juste assez pour ne pas mourir de faim, mais comme il n'avait jamais vécu seul, il s'était toujours arrangé pour se faire faire à manger par quelqu'un de plus doué que lui. Cependant, pour Severus, il tenait à faire un effort.

Au bout du troisième œuf qu'il cassait, Sirius parvint à ne faire tomber aucun morceau de coquille dans le plat. Il en ressentit une certaine fierté.

« Tu es sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais ? demanda Severus d'un air amusé.

– Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tout le monde sait faire une omelette, voyons. Haha.

– Tu ne sais pas cuisiner, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, pas du tout. »

Severus se leva et commença à ouvrir les placards.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

– De quoi agrémenter l'omelette.

– … Parce qu'on peut mettre des trucs dans une omelette ?! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'omelette était sur le feu et Sirius songeait à en profiter pour voler quelques baisers au cuisinier. Mais quelque part, derrière le doux ronflement de la gazinière, s'éleva un cri.

« Je vais l'étrangler, dit Severus. Attends-moi ici.

– Hey, non ! fit Sirius en le retenant par la manche.

– Je _plaisante_… Je vais juste le faire dormir. Ce n'est pas bon que tu le sortes toujours de son berceau, après il pleure rien que pour avoir des câlins.

– Et d'où te vient cette science des bébés ?

– C'est ce que je ferais si j'étais lui, sourit Severus. N'oublie pas d'arrêter le feu sous l'omelette. »

Et il quitta la pièce.

-o-

Inquiet, Sirius fit quelques pas sur place. Il avait confiance en Severus, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'imagine le contraire, mais quant à le laisser s'occuper de _Harry_… Il n'avait pas d'expérience des bébés, pour ce que Sirius en savait. Il ne se vexerait certainement pas s'il venait juste jeter un œil…

D'un seul coup, les pleurs de Harry s'arrêtèrent. Sirius se précipita hors de la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »

Severus, assis à côté du berceau, leva des yeux surpris. Les pleurs redémarrèrent.

« C'est malin, tu l'as réveillé !

– Euh… Pardon, je…

– Tu croyais que je l'avais vraiment étranglé, ou quoi ?

– N… Non, bien sûr, je…

– Je rêve. Tu l'as cru.

– … Non, pas ça… J'ai juste eu peur que tu n'aies usé d'une méthode un peu… Enfin, tu sais, les bébés, il suffit de les secouer pour causer des lésions cérébrales qui…

– Oui, eh bien, je ne l'ai pas touché, rassure-toi !

– Ah bon ? Mais comment tu as fait, alors ?

– Les berceuses, ça marche encore ! »

Harry, peu habitué à avoir de la concurrence en matière de cris, braillait de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

« _Tu lui as chanté une berceuse_ ?!

– Oui, oh, je sais, ça correspond moins à l'image qu'on se fait d'un ancien Mangemort que l'étranglement ! s'empourpra Severus.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je croyais que tu détestais Harry.

– Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! Mais je voudrais passer un peu de temps tranquille avec son parrain, figure-toi ! »

Sirius était confus.

« Je suis…

– Minute. Tu ne sens pas une odeur bizarre ?

– Hein ? OH MERLIN l'omelette ! Je… Tu… Tu veux bien essayer de rendormir Harry pendant que je vais voir ? »

Le visage en colère de Severus s'adoucit.

« Bien sûr, vas-y. »

-o-

Severus resta à chantonner, trop préoccupé pour se sentir stupide, cette fois. À quoi s'attendait-il ? On n'obtient pas sa rédemption aussi facilement. Il aurait dû se douter qu'en l'invitant sous le toit des Potter, Sirius n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille.

Il regarda le gnome qui cessait peu à peu de pleurer, un mélange de dégoût et d'incompréhension sur le visage. Comment un petit être à peine humain pouvait-il causer autant de tracas à son entourage ? Une chose était sûre : ce genre de tracas, Severus s'en passait fort bien, et ce serait probablement la seule fois de sa vie qu'il bercerait un enfant. Il n'était pas sûr que Sirius puisse s'en passer, lui, par contre.

Merlin, est-ce que c'était le genre de pensées à avoir lors d'un premier rendez-vous ?

L'enfant assoupi, Severus sortit, ferma la porte et retourna dans la cuisine avec un peu d'appréhension. Sirius était manifestement en train de préparer une omelette avec beaucoup de concentration. Une poêle remplie de traces noires traînait dans l'évier.

« Tu as laissé cramer mon omelette ? fit-il, essayant de paraître détendu par ce faux reproche.

– Je t'en refais une ! dit Sirius d'un ton empressé. Exactement comme tu l'as faite tout à l'heure ! Elle sera parfaite ! »

Severus sentit monter une brusque bouffée de joie. Résolument tourné vers la gazinière, Sirius se mordillait les lèvres. Sirius s'en voulait. Sirius essayait de se faire pardonner.

Il l'enlaça par derrière, plongeant son visage dans son cou.

« Eh…!

– Merci.

– De… De rien… Ce n'est qu'une omelette.

– Ce n'est pas qu'une omelette.

– Ah, cette recette porte un nom spécial…?

– Je t'aime…

– C'est… C'est un joli nom pour une omelette… »

Severus resserra son étreinte et embrassa la nuque de Sirius. Sirius tourna la tête pour lui offrir ses lèvres, qu'il prit sans hésiter. Une omelette rivaliserait difficilement avec ça. Il y eut un moment sans paroles, sans bébé, sans rien de trop ou de moins.

« Ta je t'aime est prête. »

**°o°o°**

« Severus ?

– Moui ? fit l'intéressé, qui faisait rêveusement des brochettes de petits pois avec les dents de sa fourchette.

– À quoi tu penses ? demanda Sirius, d'une voix fleurie de jeune mariée qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

– À rien, je vous écoutais.

– En chantonnant une berceuse ?! »

Le visage de Severus s'allongea.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de connaître cette chanson ? s'étonna Harry.

– Euh, je ne sais pas, fit Sirius. Ta mère devait te la chanter quand tu étais petit.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça qu'elle chantait, assura Harry. Et puis, c'est comme si… je me souvenais de cette voix…

– Severus ? fit Sirius un peu trop fort. Tu veux te resservir ?

– Oui, merci.

– Mais je vous jure ! C'est bizarre, non ?

– Très bizarre, dit Sirius. Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu entendre cette chanson, haha.

– Impossible, confirma Severus.

– Je suppose que ce n'est qu'une impression de déjà-vu, conclut Harry, troublé.

– Voilà, très bien. »

Sirius et Severus échangèrent un regard. Ils eurent un rire nerveux.

« Sirius, n'y va pas.

– Va lui chanter un truc, alors !

– Ce n'est encore pas une solution, je ne serai pas toujours là.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, que je le laisse hurler ?

– Oui. Il doit apprendre à se calmer tout seul.

– Mais ça me rend dingue de l'entendre pleurer comme ça sans rien faire !

– Nous ne sommes pas obligés de ne _rien_ faire, si c'est ça le problème…

– Tu… Je… Ce ne serait pas…

– Pas quoi ?

– James et Lily…

– Mmh ?

– Si tu crois que m'embrasser comme ça va m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour mon filleul…

– Eh bien…?

– Tu sais, Severus, si tu rendormais Harry, nous pourrions visiter ma chambre, ensuite.

– … »


	9. Neuvième Baiser : Fleur

**Note : **J'avais déjà tenté d'écrire cette histoire il y a un bon moment, mais c'était mauvais et j'avais tout effacé. Mais finalement l'idée me plaisait bien, et je n'en avais pas d'autre pour le thème "fleur", donc je l'ai récrite différemment et je pense que cette fois, ça fonctionne. Vous me direz ^o^.

* * *

**TOC TOC TOC**

Pendant quelques longues secondes, l'immobillité de la scène fut si parfaite que l'on aurait pu croire que le temps avait arrêté sa course. Severus avait momentanément oublié la nécessité de respirer ; Sirius, lui, semblait coincé dans sa position absurde, le bras tendu, les doigts crispés. Puis, sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur, Severus aspira un filet d'air et son regard remonta péniblement jusqu'au visage de Sirius, légèrement plus coloré qu'à l'ordinaire, avant de redescendre vers sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que _cela _? » articula-t-il avec lenteur, le nez froncé.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Tu vois bien ce que c'est, dit-il d'un ton bourru. C'est une rose. »

Les sourcils de Severus se haussèrent et ses yeux suivirent le mouvement. Sirius ne cilla pas malgré son regard perçant.

« C'est une plaisanterie ?

– Non non, je t'assure, c'est bien une rose.

– Je le vois, que c'est une rose ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tends une rose, bougre d'abruti ?

– Mmh, fit semblant de réfléchir Sirius. Pour que tu la prennes ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Tu es venu m'attendre à ma porte pour me donner une… une _fleur_ ?

– En fait, non. (Severus commença à exhaler un soupir de soulagement, qui mourut presque aussitôt.) Je pensais que tu serais dans tes appartements. »

Severus regarda la rose comme si c'était un poulet mort. Cette situation était bien trop grotesque pour qu'il sache par quel bout la prendre pour s'en débarrasser.

« Tu as attendu combien de temps au juste ?

– Oh, une petite heure.

– Une…?! »

Il ferma les yeux le temps de se ressaisir.

« Qu'essaies-tu de faire au juste, Black ?

– J'essaie de te donner une rose.

– Mais enfin, que veux-tu que j'en fasse !

– Ah, bonne question. Je voudrais que tu la places sous ton oreiller, cette nuit. »

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Mon oreiller.

– Le gros coussin sur lequel tu poses ta tête pour dormir.

– Je sais ce qu'est un oreiller ! s'énerva Severus.

– Ah, bon. »

Sirius brandissait toujours aussi obstinément sa rose, impassible.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, décida Severus avant de contourner Sirius pour atteindre la porte de ses appartements.

– Au contraire, c'est très sérieux.

– Alors tu as perdu l'esprit ! Dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas intéressé. Fiche-moi le camp.

– C'est juste une rose, Snape.

– Eh bien je n'en veux pas.

– Là n'est pas la question », s'impatienta Sirius.

Severus, qui venait d'ouvrir sa porte, se retourna sur le seuil.

« Pardon ? Comment ça, là n'est pas la question ? Pourquoi me donnes-tu une foutue fleur ? N'as-tu donc aucun sens du ridicule ?

– Pour être tout à fait honnête, si. Je me sens parfaitement stupide.

– C'est parce que tu l'es. Maintenant, hors de ma vue. »

Severus recula dans ses appartements.

« Severus ! » appela Sirius dans une ultime tentative désespérée.

Severus se figea, horrifié par l'emploi de son prénom.

« Prends… Prends cette rose, s'il te plaît », fit Sirius doucement.

Sans voix, Severus claqua la porte.

* * *

_Voilà qui était bizarre_, songea Severus en se servant un verre de firewhisky.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Black avait une mauvaise idée derrière la tête, mais comment avait-il pu s'imaginer qu'il accepterait cette fleur ? Le plus probable était qu'il soit en réalité venu dans l'intention de s'introduire dans ses appartements ; seulement les protections magiques l'avaient empêché d'entrer et il avait dû improviser en le voyant arriver.

Voilà, c'était cela.

…

Ça, ou bien une habile manipulation psychologique pour le déstabiliser ? Black essayait peut-être de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Severus devrait ouvrir l'œil dans les temps qui viendraient car il n'en avait probablement pas fini…

…

Et si c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait ? S'il n'avait fait que le pousser à s'interroger encore et encore dans le seul but de lui gâcher sa soirée ? L'ignorer serait certainement bien plus efficace pour contrecarrer ses plans.

Rien. N'était. Arrivé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à essayer de lire la toute nouvelle édition de la Grande Encyclopédie des Végétaux Magiques en grignotant des macarons à la pistache, Severus referma le livre dans un claquement sec, les sourcils bas et la bouche pincée.

Bon.

D'une, il n'aurait jamais pensé à Black si ce stupide bouquin ne parlait pas de roses.

De deux, rien ne l'empêcherait de finir son macaron à la pistache. (Il glissa alors un regard vers sa main et constata qu'il avait inconsciemment serré le poing sur le pauvre macaron, dont il ne restait plus à présent que des miettes collantes. Mais peu importe !)

De trois, il avait sommeil de toute façon.

Severus vida un verre de firewhisky d'un trait et se prépara pour aller au lit. S'il se couchait si tôt, ce n'était pas pour ne plus penser à Black et sa maudite rose, non. Il avait tout bonnement eu une journée exténuante. Et d'ailleurs, il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

Au réveil, Severus avait oublié l'incident de la veille. Il commença par prendre une douche froide pour chasser ce qu'il refusait d'appeler une légère gueule de bois, même lorsqu'il se fit tomber le pommeau de douche sur la tête. Après quoi il s'enroula vaguement le cou dans une serviette, se rasa les ailes du nez sans enthousiasme et mâchouilla mollement sa brosse à dents avant de se rappeler comment s'en servir.

Mais Severus n'avait jamais été du matin.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'assit à son bureau pour boire un café qu'il commença à avoir les idées claires. Juste au moment où l'étrange scène qui s'était déroulée devant sa porte lui revenait comme un vieux goût d'oignons, on frappa à sa porte. Trois coups énergiques, toc, toc, toc.

Un coup d'œil à son œillère magique lui confirma ce qu'il redoutait : Black était de retour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Severus à travers la porte, tout en replaçant plus correctement la serviette de bain autour de sa taille.

– Que tu m'ouvres serait un début.

– Mmh… Non. Au revoir Black.

– Je sais comment forcer la porte, tu sais.

– C'est cela, force la porte », ricana Severus.

Il y eut un moment de silence. En tendant l'oreille, Severus s'aperçut que Sirius était en train de contourner les protections magique avec aisance.

« Bon, ça suffit ! s'ecria-t-il en ouvrant grand la porte. Voilà, tu es content ? »

Les yeux de Sirius tombèrent sur la serviette de bain tandis que sa bouche formait un petit "o".

« Tu n'es pas habillé, constata-t-il.

– Si c'est ce que tu penses, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches ce qu'il en était au moment où tu as frappé à la porte.

– Tu ne vas pas me rendre la tâche plus facile, hein ? » soupira Sirius.

Avant que Severus n'ait pu s'interroger sur le sens de ces paroles, Sirius avait franchi les quelques pas les séparant, violant sans vergogne son espace vital. Et il embrassait Severus sur les lèvres.

* * *

Severus se réveilla en sursaut.

Haletant, il cligna des yeux dans la lumière du matin. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il avait tout rêvé.

Les jambes encore flageollantes, Severus se leva. Son mal de tête l'empêchait de réfléchir ; il fila prendre une douche froide. Lorsque le pommeau de la douche lui tomba sur le crâne, il eut une étrange sensation de déjà-vu, mais sans plus.

Toutefois, cette sensation perdura tandis qu'il se faisait une écharpe de sa serviette de bain, et encore lorsqu'il s'étala de la mousse à raser sur le nez. Finalement, après avoir mordillé sa brosse à dent pendant quelques minutes, il se figea.

Saisi d'un doute affreux, il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Soulevant son oreiller, il trouva en-dessous ce qu'il identifia comme une _rosa chinensis_ de couleur écarlate, à peine flétrie, sensiblement identique à la rose que Sirius lui avait tendue la veille. Severus eut un rire creux.

Sirius était tout sauf stupide. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui faire prendre cette rose, il avait juste trouvé ce moyen pour déguerpir alors qu'il avait failli être pris la main dans le sac à sortir de ses appartements. Il avait trouvé comment contourner ses protections magiques : dans le rêve il avait paru évident qu'il l'avait déjà fait.

Le rêve !

Severus se jeta sur sa Grande Encyclopédie des Végétaux Magiques. Il lui fallu seulement quelques seconde pour y retrouver l'article intitulé "Roses".

"_Selon d'anciennes croyances qui furent longtemps moquées avant d'être magicalement éprouvées, une rose rouge que l'on se procure le jour du solstice d'été et que l'on fait fumiger pendant cinq minutes au-dessus d'un feu de souffre vous permettra, une fois placée sous l'oreiller, de faire un rêve prémonitoire concernant l'amour à venir._"

Le solstice d'été était la veille. Approchant avec réticence la fleur de son nez, Severus lui détecta une nette odeur de souffre. Son bras retomba, et la fleur lui échappa des doigts. L'esprit vide, la respiration fébrile, il contempla la tâche rouge sur son sol gris, si colorée qu'elle resta imprimée sur sa retine lorsqu'il ferma les yeux.

_Un rêve prémonitoire concernant l'amour à venir._

Sous peu, il entendit frapper à sa porte ; trois coups énergiques, toc, toc, toc.


	10. Dixième Baiser : Bonbon

**Note :** Pas de vraie histoire cette fois-ci. Ça aurait pu être un drabble mais j'ai beau essayer, si j'écris moins de 1000 mots j'ai l'impression qu'il y a arnaque.  
Ce n'était pas *censé* être une songifc (je donne BEAUCOUP trop dans la songfic en ce moment) mais je recommande pourtant la version par Nouvelle Vague de la chanson "Bela Lugosi's Dead" don't les paroles sont utilisées ici. (La chanson est à la base du groupe Bauhaus mais cette version correspond mieux à la fic ^^.)

**BELA LUGOSI'S DEAD**

« Fini », déclara Severus avec satisfaction.

Sirius contempla son œuvre d'un air dubitatif.

« Quoi, elle ne te plaît pas, ma citrouille ? fit Severus.

– Elle a l'air complètement dépressif.

– Quoi ? Mais non.

– Mais si, regarde la mienne, dit Sirius. Elle a un sourire cruel et des yeux diaboliques ! La tienne… a l'air au bord du suicide. »

Severus leva le couteau avec lequel il avait découpé la citrouille et le pointa vers Sirius.

« Ma citrouille est très bien !

– Euh, oui, elle est très bien, c'est très bien les citrouilles dépressives, je n'ai pas dit le contraire…

– Viens un peu par ici, que je te taille un sourire cruel sur les fesses ! » fit Severus avec un rictus exagéré.

À cet instant, un hurlement déchirant s'éleva qui lui fit lâcher son couteau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

– Euh… la sonnette. Je l'ai changée pour l'occasion, expliqua Sirius. Sympa, non ? »

Il alla ouvrir et fut assailli par un vampire, deux zombies et une olive fourrée.

« La bourse ou la vie ! » piaillèrent les petits monstres.

Sirius prit un air terrifié et s'empara d'un énorme saladier rempli de bonbons, dont il donna une généreuse poignée à chaque enfant.

« Vous n'allez pas me tuer, hein ? » demanda Sirius, faussement inquiet.

Les enfants déguerpirent en riant.

_White on white translucent black capes  
Back on the rack  
Bela Lugosi's dead…_

« Ce n'est pas la même chanson que tout à l'heure ? fit Severus en haussant un sourcil.

– Si, répondit Sirius, mais ce n'est pas la même interprétation. J'en ai une dizaine comme ça. »

Sirius, qui tenait encore contre sa poitrine l'énorme saladier rempli de bonbons, enfourna avec entousiasme un marshmallow en forme d'œil humain. Severus grimaça légèrement.

« Et tu comptes passer ça toute la soirée ?

– C'est bien, pour Halloween, non ?

– Si on veut… C'est glauque. »

Sirius eut un grand sourire. Posant le saladier de côté, il vint s'appuyer sur l'accoudoir de Severus, qui feuilletait avec distraction un catalogue de chaudrons.

« Tu as peuuur ? » fit-il tout près de son oreille.

Severus le regarda avec un certain dédain.

« Bien sur que non. Ce n'est que de la musique. J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir peur le soir d'Halloween… même si tu as changé notre maison en château hanté.

– Ce ne sont que quelques toiles d'araignées, lanternes-citrouilles et faux fantômes !

– À propos des faux fantômes, tu pourrais enlever celui qui se trouve dans les toilettes ? Ça nuit quelque peu à l'intimité du lieu.

– T'es pas marrant. Quand on était gosses, Halloween, c'était une belle occasion de se faire peur ; maintenant on dirait mardi gras version nocturne. Ça ne te manque, pas, toi, le frisson d'Halloween ?

– Je préfère un bon feu », rétorqua Severus en rapprochant son fauteuil de la cheminée.

Sirius se redressa avec une moue.

« Quel pantouflard tu fais. Tu n'aimes pas avoir peur ?

– Non.

– Tu te fiches de moi. La tension, l'adrénaline, ça ne te rend pas euphorique ?

– Au mieux, ça me rend grincheux.

– Quoi, plus que d'habitude ? »

Severus referma son catalogue, définitivement grincheux.

« Tu crois vraiment que quelques citrouilles volantes peuvent m'effrayer ? J'ai été Mangemort. J'ai été agent double. Je connais la peur, j'ai vécu dans la peur, et la peur n'a rien d'amusant ! Ni d'orange, d'ailleurs.

– Non mais tu t'entends ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'évoquer tes histoires d'agent double alors qu'on passe une soirée sympa ?

– Je croyais que tu aimais mes histoires d'agent double ?

– Seulement dans la chambre, sourit Sirius.

– Mmh. Je continue à trouver tes fantasmes d'un goût douteux.

– Tu dis ça, mais tu ne t'en plains pas non plus. »

Severus dut bien l'admettre.

« Allez, Severus, fais un effort, pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une sortie au cimetière derrière l'église ?

– C'est fermé la nuit.

– Et alors ? »

Severus le regarda d'un air désespéré.

« Sirius, on ne va pas s'introduire illégalement dans un cimetière !

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est complètement idiot, et irresponsable, et… idiot ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

« Oh, je vois.

– Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

– Tu as trop peur pour aller dans un cimetière la nuit. Ça se comprend. »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne t'imagines pas que tu vas m'avoir comme ça, rassure-moi ?

– Je ne cherche pas à t'avoir ! Je ne vais certainement pas te forcer à faire quelque chose qui te fiche la trouille.

– Je n'ai juste pas envie de faire ça, d'accord ?

– D'accord », fit Sirius avec un insupportable sourire compréhensif.

Severus rouvrit son catalogue, surveillant Sirius du coin de l'œil. Il se maudit intérieurement.

« Tu as gagné. On y va. »

_The bats have left the bell tower  
The victims have been bled  
Red velvet lines the black box  
Bela Lugosi's dead…_

« C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Sirius. D'énormes chauves-souris ?

– Mmh. Près du clocher, là ?

– Oui !

– Non, je crois que c'était juste des hiboux.

– T'es sûr ? Les hiboux ne se déplacent pas en groupe.

– … Bon, euh, dépêchons-nous, je compte pas passer la nuit ici. »

Sirius et Severus s'approchèrent de la grille du cimetière et regardèrent autour d'eux, avant de lancer rapidement un _alohomora_ discret. Le portail s'ouvrit, et se referma, dans un grincement sinistre.

« Voilà, nous y sommes, fit Severus en tapant un peu du pied pour se réchauffer. Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt.

– Viens, dit Sirius en lui prenant la main. Il y a de jolies sépultures par là-bas. »

Severus se laissa entraîner sans enthousiasme entre les rangées de tombes obscures. De temps à autres, Sirius s'arrêtait pour lire un nom sur une dalle ou pour enfourner un de ses bonbons aux formes plus répugnantes les unes que les autres.

« Regarde, cette statue de corbeau ! chuchota Sirius d'un air extatique en gobant une cervelle de rat en pâte d'amande. On dirait un vrai.

– Qui irait mettre une statue de corbeau sur sa tombe ? » s'étonna Severus en s'approchant.

Le corbeau étendit brusquement ses ailes et s'envola en croassant, arrachant un cri à Severus. Sirius pouffa de rire.

« Très drôle. Vraiment, très drôle.

– J'en reviens pas que tu aies vraiment cru que c'était une statue, hahahaaa !

– Depuis quand les corbeaux sortent la nuit, d'abord ?

– Tu as raison, c'est un mauvais présage, haha…

– Tu vas faire moins de bruit, oui ? On va finir au commissariat par ta faute.

– Désolé mais il fallait voir ta tête ! Mouahahahaaa… "Quelques citrouilles volantes ne vont pas m'effrayer", qu'il disait…

– Sirius, chut ! Je crois que j'entends quelqu'un.

– Mais oui, mais ouihihihi…

– Non, je suis sérieux. »

Severus passa derrière Sirius pour lui plaquer une main sur la bouche et l'entraîner, encore tout agité de gloussements, dans l'ombre d'un tombeau. Sirius se calma. Des bruits de voix arrivaient effectivement par leur gauche.

« On dirait des chants… » murmura Sirius.

Severus le serra plus fort contre lui, parcouru d'un frisson.

« On devrait s'en aller.

– Non, attends, dit Sirius. Je veux savoir… »

Il se tut comme des formes blanches éthérées arrivaient dans leur champ de vision.

_Undead undead undead…_

Trois jeunes filles déguisées en cadavres de mariées apparurent, chantant ce qui ressemblait à une balade irlandaise mélancolique. Leur chant fini, elles éclatèrent de rire sans raison apparente, et commencèrent à ramasser des fleurs sur les tombes pour se les lancer au visage en poussant des cris, aussitôt suivi de "_chuuuut_" et de davantage de gloussements.

Sirius grimaça et leva les yeux vers Severus, qui faisait la même tête.

« Ah les filles, ce que c'est bête, je vous jure, grommela Sirius.

– Et tu as vu ça ? Aucun respect pour les morts.

– La-men-table.

– Ça ne devrait pas être autorisé à circuler dans un cimetière.

– D'ailleurs, elles n'ont pas le droit d'être là ! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? fit Sirius.

– Oh, oui. »

Sirius sortit de sa poche son paquet de bonbons et sa baguette magique. Severus tendit la main en ricanant d'avance.

_The virginal brides file past his tomb  
Strewn with time's dead flowers  
Bereft in deathly bloom…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois fausses mariées s'enfuyaient en hurlant. Sirius s'écroula de rire hors de sa cachette, tandis que Severus, tout en essayant de se contenir davantage, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire hilare.

« Tu as vu la tête de la blonde quand j'ai envoyé la chauve-souris en réglisse dans ses cheveux ? disait Sirius.

– Haha, oui, c'était quelque chose, reconnut Severus. Je dois dire je préfère nettement quand tu te moques des autres plutôt que de moi.

– Je ne me moque jamais de toi ! Tu me fais rire, c'est différent. »

Severus sembla trouver l'argument fallacieux. Sirius l'enlaça tendrement dans ses grands bras et toucha son nez du bout de son nez.

« Alors, ça ne t'a pas plu, notre petite frayeur ?

– Encore une fois, je préfère quand ce sont les _autres_ qui crient de terreur, marmonna Severus avec un frisson.

– Oooh, tu es tout tremblant ! s'attendrit Sirius.

– J'ai froid ! Il fait froid ! Tu n'as pas froid ?

– Mmh, non, rarement quand j'ai l'homme que j'aime dans les bras. »

Severus plissa les yeux.

« Nous sommes dans un cimetière, Sirius.

– Et ? On a le droit de s'aimer dans un cimetière.

– C'est cela, fais l'innocent, mais je sais détecter tes sous-sous-sous-entendus.

– Haha, oui, bien sûr. C'est comme cela que tu réussis toujours à te persuader que c'est moi qui fais le premier pas vers le lit.

– Tu sous-entends que je suis de mauvaise foi ?

– Moi, je ne sous-entends jamais rien ! Je le _dis_ !

– Han ! s'outra Severus, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de Sirius.

– Dès que je parle de chaud, ou de froid, tu vois un sous-entendu, fit remarquer Sirius. Tu te rappelles la fois où je t'ai dit qu'on n'avait plus de glaçons ?

– … »

Severus retourna un caillou du bout du pied, l'air boudeur.

« Cela dit, reprit Sirius, à part le moment où on a fait tomber le blender par terre, c'est plutôt un bon souvenir. »

Severus soupira et laissa Sirius le reprendre dans ses bras avec un semblant de complaisance.

« On n'a jamais réparé ce blender.

– Non, et tes smoothies me manquent, fit Sirius d'un air attristé.

– Je comprends ça. Après tout, je _suis_ le prince du smoothie à la framboise. En rentrant à la maison, on répare ce blender.

– Oh, mais il y a un problème.

– Quoi ?

– _On n'a plus de glaçons_. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, puis deux, et un sourire étira ses lèvres minces. Son baiser commença debout, très classiquement, puis se poursuivit dans les airs, le bref instant après que la porte du tombeau auquel était adossé Sirius s'ouvrît brusquement, pour finir dans une position indéterminée sur le sol dudit tombeau, très accueillant par ailleurs.

_Alone in a darkened room  
The count  
Bela Logosi's dead  
Undead undead undead…_

« Et le respect des morts, Severus !

– Les morts n'ont pas la télé, ils s'ennuient.

– Mmh, pas faux. »


	11. Onzième Baiser : Le bruit des vagues

Note : Une fic écrite dans la journée, comme je le fais souvent en ce moment. Un peu biscornue et mal fichue, un peu facile sur la fin peut-être. Je l'aime bien, mais je la reprendrai peut-être plus tard. Dialogue de fin pas de moi, Godââârd, s'il vous plaît. Le titre et emprunté à une chanson de Radiohead.

**LIFE IN A GLASS HOUSE**

**I. Miroir**

Tous les soirs, c'est la même chose.

Il ferme la porte de la salle de bain à clef.

Il enlève, une à une, chaque pièce de vêtement.

Il repousse le tas du pied et se poste devant le miroir.

Alors, il laisse sa main câleuse parcourir lentement son torse blanc ; ses doigts se font accrocher par les dénivellations régulières de ses côtes. Son ventre n'est qu'un afaissement sous sa cage thoracique, sa taille trop marquée fait naître des hanches trop sailllantes. Ses épaules sont tombantes, son dos voûté de trop d'années passées recroquevillé contre un mur. Ses longues jambes ressemblent à des pattes d'insecte, grotesques et velues, rattachées à deux fesses aussi creuses que ses joues.

Son reflet sorcier a le regard fuyant, il déteste qu'on regarde son visage. Il se rappelle la première fois qu'il s'est vu, dans une flaque d'eau lors de sa cavale : il a cru faire face à un autre. Les pleurs ont creusé des sillons sous ses yeux, l'amertume a marqué de parenthèses les coins de sa bouche, les tourments ont fissuré son front d'un millier de craquelures. Son regard gris est une mer de tristesse depuis que la vengeance ne l'anime plus, et lorsqu'il le croise dans le miroir, c'en est trop.

Il enfile son pyjama trop ample, éteint la lumière, et va se glisser directement sous les couvertures.

o

Severus n'en peut plus de le voir dans cet état. Il y a bien longtemps, il a été l'amant d'un adolescent de quinze ans fier et sûr de lui, qui le prenait par la main pour l'entraîner dans les cuisines, dans une salle de classe, derrière un rideau même ; il était beau et flamboyant et n'envisageait même pas qu'on lui dise non. Ils ne s'aimaient pas encore à l'époque, il y avait Lily pour l'un et il y avait James l'autre, mais ils baisaient comme des fous, de leurs mains maladroites, de leurs bouches trop pressées, de leurs sexes gorgés de désir…

Sirius lui tourne toujours le dos dans le lit. Severus pose son livre et se penche vers lui, écartant les cheveux de son oreille pour y susurer une gentille moquerie sur son empressement à dormir. Depuis un an qu'ils sont ensemble, Sirius a appris à s'ouvrir davantage et il n'en faut pas beaucoup plus pour qu'il se retourne sur le dos avec un pâle sourire. Severus a toujours envie de lui, et ses mains ouvrent rapidement les pans du pyjama grossier, se délectant du contact de son torse nu, descendant vers son bassin…

« Éteins la lumière », demande-t-il à chaque fois.

Au début, Severus protestait, mais lorsque son ton devient suppliant c'est presque trop triste pour qu'il ait encore la tête à lui faire l'amour. Alors il obéit et doit le deviner dans le noir, se raccrocher à l'éclat de ses yeux dans la pénombre, se satisfaire du son de ses gémissements dans l'obscurité. Sirius murmure qu'il l'aime, mais parfois, Severus en vient à se demander s'il ne s'imagine pas que l'horrible Snape est simplement le seul à vouloir encore de lui.

o

« Mange un peu plus.  
– Je n'ai pas faim…  
– Mange quand même.  
– Tu me trouves trop maigre, c'est ça ?  
– Mais non…  
– Non mais vas-y, dis-le, tu me trouves trop maigre !  
– Sirius… Tu es un fichu bellâtre, maigre ou pas.  
– Donc tu me trouves trop maigre. Pas la peine de faire semblant, tu sais ! Je n'aime pas que tu me mentes. Comment est-ce que je peux te faire confiance si…  
– OUI, je te trouve trop maigre, Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Tu es à peine en meilleure santé qu'à ta sortie d'Azkaban. Nourris-toi, fais de l'exercice – ça ne sert à rien que je te prépare des potions pour soigner tes muscles si tu ne les fais pas travailler.  
– Je ne les bois plus, de toute façon !  
– Tu… quoi ?  
– Tu ne vois pas que ça ne sert à rien ? Je suis fichu, bon à mettre à la casse !  
– ... o  
– Severus…  
– C'en est assez. »

o

Une semaine plus tard, les voilà partis.

oOo

**II. Verre****  
**  
C'est une maison en verre au bord d'un lac, environnée par les pins. Il fait toujours beau par ici ; Severus n'aime pas le soleil, mais le médicomage dit que c'est bon pour le moral. Sirius a accepté de venir en traînant les pieds. Lorsqu'il entre dans la maison, il se dirige droit vers la salle de bain, au centre, aux parois en verre poli. Il en ressort cinq minutes plus tard.

« Il n'y a pas de miroir ici.  
– En effet.  
– Comment on fait pour se préparer le matin ?  
– Tu veux dire pour mettre ton mascara et faire ton chignon ?  
– Je suis sérieux ! J'ai besoin de voir comment je m'habille, comment…  
– Tu me demanderas.  
– Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de te laisser ma baguette.  
– Parce que tu me devais bien ça.  
– Je me suis excusé pour les potions…  
– Tu n'es pas ici en punition, tu es ici pour aller mieux.  
– Je vais bien.  
– C'est ça. Et moi j'ai un petit nez. »

Sirius boude dans la baignoire le reste de la journée. À la nuit tombée, Severus l'y trouve endormi. Il lui caresse la joue avec tendresse, lui ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux. Et tourne le robinet d'eau froide.

o

Les premiers jours, Severus bouquine par-ci par-là, et Sirius tourne en rond dans la maison.

« Sors.  
– Il n'y a rien à faire dehors.  
– Il y a plus à faire que dedans.  
– Je m'ennuie.  
– Alors sors !  
– J'ai pas envie.  
– Comme tu veux. »

Severus replonge dans son livre. Frustré, Sirius sort de la maison dans un mouvement d'humeur. Dehors, l'air est doux et porte une odeur de résine. Le sable chatouillle les pieds nus, le soleil caresse la peau. Ce jour-là, il part pour une promenade de trois heures.

o

Un matin, Severus est réveillé aux aurores par le bruit des vagues. Il lui faut quelques secondes de somnolence pour se dire que des vagues dans un lac, c'est tout de même peu courant. Il écarte les rideaux de la chambre et ne peut retenir un léger sourire en voyant un chien noir sauter dans l'eau pour attraper les poissons.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il s'est recouché, un Sirius tout mouillé grimpe sur le lit et vient le lécher derrière l'oreille.

« Severuuus… murmure-t-il, comme si l'écraser et le tremper n'était pas suffisant pour le tirer du sommeil.  
– Sirius…  
– J'ai attrapé notre déjeuner.  
– … Ah. C'est donc ça, l'odeur…  
– C'est une perche ! Elle est grosse.  
– Si tu me tends des perches maintenant…  
– Fais-moi un câlin, j'ai froid.  
– Tu pues le poisson…  
– Fais-moi un câlin ou j'apporte la perche au lit ! »

Sensible à la menace, Severus lève un bras, sous lequel vient se blottir Sirius. Severus remonte les couvertures sur lui et le serre contre lui juste un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Ce matin-là, Sirius se sent bien.

o

Au coucher du soleil, toute la maison en verre est baignée de cette lueur rougeoyante si particulière, qui s'étend en longue traînée de lumière sur la surface du lac. Severus, qui a pris un coup de soleil sur le nez, assiste avec un plaisir certain à cette mort quotidienne et sanglante.

Sirius le rejoint, près du lac, vient s'asseoir tout contre lui. Un peu jaloux du soleil qui accapare son attention, il réclame un baiser. Severus le lui donne avec bonheur. Sirius s'accroche à son cou. Severus en perd l'équilibre. Sirius prend sa main pour la guider sur son corps. Severus suit la visite avec intérêt… Les vêtements tombent et un peu de pudeur aussi ; dans la lumière rouge, Sirius n'est pas tout à fait exposé mais pas tout à fait caché non plus. C'est bien, pour un début.

_« Tu les trouves jolies mes fesses ?__  
– Oui… très.__  
– Et mes épaules, tu les aimes ?__  
– Oui.__  
– Et mon visage ?__  
– Aussi.__  
– Tout ? Ma bouche, mes yeux, mon nez, mes oreilles ?__  
– Oui, tout.__  
– Donc tu m'aimes totalement !__  
– Oui. Je t'aime totalement, tendrement, tragiquement. »_


End file.
